


Evil Inside Her

by 1225_Sapphire



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Mimo, Plot Twist, satzu - Freeform, satzu royal couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1225_Sapphire/pseuds/1225_Sapphire
Summary: Minatozaki Sana - The bloodthirsty demon and sadistic monster in the entire vampire world. Once, she was the kindest, most compassionate, and merciful among her peers, but something changed. She slaughtered every possible heir of the throne to become an empress and then, the reign of darkness began.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	1. Introduction

**Name** : Im Nayeon "The Psychic"

 **Strengths:**

1) Immortality 

2) Immense physical strength 

3) Night vision 

4) Inhumane speed 

5) Psychic abilities 

**Weaknesses:**

1) Sunlight 

2) Decapitation 

3) Stake through the heart 

4) Fire 

5) Lack of blood 

**Additional Information:** She can see the memories of others and has the ability to erase them completely. 

________ 

**Name:** Yoo Jeongyeon "The Guardian" 

**Strengths:**

1) Immortality 

2) Immense physical strength 

3) Night vision 

4) Inhumane speed 

5) Ability to fly 

**Weaknesses:**

1) Sunlight 

2) Decapitation 

3) Stake through the heart 

4) Fire 

5) Lack of blood 

**Additional Information:** When turned, she was gifted with the wings. 

________ 

**Name:** Hirai Momo "The Blooodless" 

**Strengths:**

1) Immortality 

2) Immense physical strength 

3) Night vision 

4) Inhumane speed 

5) Living without blood 

**Weaknesses:**

1) Sunlight 

2) Decapitation 

3) Stake through the heart 

4) Fire 

**Additional Information:** She can live without blood as long as there's the food. 

________ 

**Name:** Park "The God" Jihyo 

**Strengths:**

1) Immortality 

2) Immense physical strength 

3) Night vision 

4) Inhumane speed 

5) Ability to tell the future 

**Weaknesses:**

1) Sunlight 

2) Decapitation 

3) Stake through the heart 

4) Fire 

5) Lack of blood 

**Additional Information:**

1) By disclosing or trying to change the future, she loses eyesight for half the century. 

2) She was scarred by Chaeyoung when the latter was under the influence of the psychic. 

________ 

**Name:** Myoui Mina "Black Swan" 

**Strengths:**

1) Immortality 

2) Immense physical strength 

3) Night vision 

4) Inhumane speed 

5) Mastery of swords 

**Weaknesses:**

1) Sunlight 

2) Decapitation 

3) Stake through the heart 

4) Fire 

5) Lack of blood 

**Additional Information:** Her sword fighting style is called "Black Swan" and that's how she got the nickname. 

________ 

**Name:** Kim Dahyun "The Eagle" 

**Strengths:**

1) Immortality 

2) Immense physical strength 

3) Night vision 

4) Inhumane speed 

5) Miraculous vision abilities 

**Weaknesses:**

1) Sunlight 

2) Decapitation 

3) Stake through the heart 

4) Fire 

5) Lack of blood 

**Additional Information:** Her eyes can see through everything and everyone. 

________ 

**Name:** Son Chaeyoung "The Shapeshifter" 

**Strengths:**

1) Immortality 

2) Immense physical strength 

3) Night vision 

4) Inhumane speed 

5) Ability to transform into animals 

**Weaknesses:**

1) Sunlight 

2) Decapitation 

3) Stake through the heart 

4) Fire 

5) Lack of blood 

**Additional Information:** Despite the fact that she can transform into every animal most of the time she's in tiger form. 

________ 

**Name:** Minatozaki Sana 

**Strengths:**

1) Immortality 

2) Immense physical strength 

3) Night vision 

4) Inhumane speed 

**Weaknesses:**

1) Decapitation 

2) Stake through the heart 

**Additional Information:**

1) She's one of the most ancient vampires in the world 

2) She's exceptional since she's the only one who can't die from fire and sunlight 

3) She's the only one (alongside Momo) who can't die from the lack of blood but needs it to maintain her strengths. 

4) She turned all of the vampires above and they're part of Minatozaki Clan 

5) Most of her powers remain unknown 

6) Legends say that the ones who witnessed her true powers are now dead


	2. Part 1

It's midnight when the woman, completely naked and bruised seeks for someone's help. The only sound that's heard is repeated tapping of her bare feet on the asphalt while she runs. She's blinded by tears which start to well up in her eyes. She's forsaken, all alone, and certainly fated to die. Not tomorrow, not in two days, not in a year. Today. The abomination is behind her and not even tries to pick up the pace 'cause there's no rush.

"Someone please! Help!" She screams her lungs out, but nobody's going to rescue her. Poor thing. "What do you want? Don't get near me!" She stops, surrenders, and falls on her knees. 

She sees the flash of ginger hair and it's like she hallucinated. Humans can't be this fast. If she wasn't scared to death, now she is. She feels someone breathing down on her neck, however, when she looks behind she's met with the emptiness. She's sure the person or whoever it is was following her and at least she was able to see the figure. How is it possible to leave absolutely no trace of your presence? Did she sleep with Satan?

Her heart jumps into her throat when she feels fingers brushing against her skin, almost scratching. She looks around another time and there's still nothing. She needs to be at home. In the bedroom. In the warm blanket. She wishes to say goodbye to her parents and sister for the last time before she dies, but we can't always get what we want.

Out of nowhere, a woman appears whose body and face seem to be sculpted by gods. She has the ominous look on her face and soon to be victim knows the woman in front of her will be the last thing she'll see before dying.

"What a pity! This is the last minute of your short life." The woman with a seductive voice speaks. "I didn't want to do you any harm, but the way your blood rushes through your vessels, veins, and arteries makes me lose my mind." She presses the finger on the neck where the artery is. "Every breath you take tells me how scared you are and how you want to live and by knowing this, I'm sure your blood will taste better."

The soulless being takes hold of the target's head and attacks her, tearing the throat apart. The gushing stream of red liquid is warm against her lips and sates the appetite of a predator. Not really. She'll never have enough of it. That's why she keeps feeding on the lifeless body until there's nothing left, except the skeleton.

________

"Sana, don't you think that's enough?" The brunette asks and throws away the blood packs.

"What did you say Mina?" Sana who sits on the throne draws her attention from her nails to her friend.

"You heard what I said!" Mina answers back provocatively, her ears are red from the rage she feels.

Sana pauses for good twenty seconds, not breaking eye contact with the warrior. "Do you want to be welcomed by the blazing sun? Don't you ever dare to talk to me that way. You don't know yet what I'm capable of, or maybe you want to find out." She says with a calm tone and it makes her more intimidating in Mina's eyes.

Black Swan decides to leave without any courtesy and turns on her heels. What a big mistake. Before she can reach the doors, Minatozaki blocks her way.

"Did you just walk away without bowing my dear?" She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"We're friends. There's no necessity of formality." Mina speaks through clenched teeth.

"I want you to bow as a sign of respect. I don't care if you're my friend or not. When the empress says what she desires, you must obey."

"You've never been the one to command me, and I've never been the one to serve. My answer to your demand stays the same." She tries to walk past the woman.

Sana puts her hand on Mina's left shoulder gently, regardless, the pain Black Swan feels is immeasurable. Without her own will, her body moves until it angles in perfect ninety. 

"Good girl." The empress coos and pats Mina's head. "I would never imagine seeing you this way." Sana laughs and enjoys breaking the pride of the rebellious vampire. "You're free to play with your toys after leaving the palace."

Mina widened her eyes. No one had the audacity to call her swords "toys". Her swords are her dignity and she's never been so humiliated. Sana will definitely pay for it.

________

"Toys, huh? How dare she! Ugh!" Mina swings her katana and cuts the tree over and over again.

Momo sees how angry she is which isn't a good sign. Usually, Mina is pretty calm and quiet, and seeing her like that saddens Momo. She approaches Myoui from behind and hugs her, leaning head on her shoulder.

"What's up, babe?" Mina immediately stops and drops the weapon.

"I'm gonna kill her." She talks nonchalantly which is weird because she's planning to kill someone. Probably Momoring effect.

"Who?" Momo asks.

"Sana." 

"No, Mina, cut this thought out of your mind!" Momo grabs Mina's shoulders and turns her around. "She's our friend, our Sana."

"What kind of friend forces you to do something you loathe? What kind of friend belittles you? What kind of friend makes your life miserable? What kind of friend makes fun of something you dedicated your life to?" Black Swan talks so fast Momo has a hard time catching up.

"Yeah, I know. Yet, we can't do that. I can't do that. If it wasn't for her I'd be dead right now. We wouldn't be together too, Mina. I owe Sana too much and I won't be able to pay her back with betrayal. She hasn't been obnoxious all the time and I don't lose hope to see Sana we met a long time ago." Her eyes are getting clouded.

"Momo, don't cry." Mina begs and hugs her tightly. 

"When will she be as she was?" Hirai weeps. "I miss her so damn much!"

The brunette pats her back. "I miss her, too Momo and it pains me as much as you." She swallows back her tears, not wanting Momo to worry about her. 

Meanwhile, Sana's busy in her enormous room, scheming how to abuse and torment her next innocent bird, evil smile not living her face as she imagines all the possible pictures of the dead person in her hands.


	3. Part 2

"Chaeyoung, bro!" Dahyun raises her hand and high-fives little tiger. "Let's go to the club and party!" 

"Wait, bro! Did you drink? Aren't you hungry?" Chaeyoung asks.

"Yeah, yeah I did. I can't wait to see her so hurry up!" Dahyun doesn't wait for Chae's answer and sprints.

"Yah! Wait for me!" She says and transforms into a dog and runs after her. Chaeyoung doesn't choose tiger form because they'll encounter many people in the streets and seeing a tiger in the middle of the city will frighten them.

________

In seconds, they're entering the club called "Zhang" which is not so appealing name for this kind of place. When Dubchaeng asked the owner why she chose this name, her answer wasn't much informative. Legendary duo still doesn't give up and every day asks her the same question over and over again to get the persuasive response.

"Chaeyoung, are you ready bro?" Dahyun shifts the eyes in her direction and squints.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Chaeyoung returns back the determined tone Dahyun had.

Dubu uses her eagle eyes to scan the space and finds who she was looking for.

"Gotcha!" And runs at top speed, leaving dumbfounded Chae behind.

"Really, Dahyun? How many times already!" She follows the way where her partner disappeared and catches up with her. 

"Hello, Ms.Mysterious!" The eagle greets and waves her hand.

"Ah, my favorite and the most annoying couple is here!" The woman says with a smile.

"C'mon, we aren't that annoying!" Chaeng pouts and crosses her arms.

"So Tzuyu, why'd you name your club "Zhang?" Dahyun asks right away with her big, big grin.

Tzuyu lifts her eyebrows and imitates Chaeyoung with a whiny voice. "We aren't that annoying."

"Bro, do something! She's mocking me!" Here goes another series of Chaeng stomping on the floor like a baby.

"Chou Tzuyu!" Dubu "yells" and gets angry. "Don't laugh at my Chaeyoung ever again!" She envelops the baby tiger into a hug. "Was that enough?"

"Maybe." Son mutters cutely.

"Look at you guys! I'm gonna melt. Another reason to tease you two more."

Tzuyu starts mixing up a few drinks at the counter in the blink of an eye. She never makes a cocktail without wine and that's why she's sometimes called "Daughter of Dionysus."

"Drink the night away and get lai... I mean, wasted." She slides the glasses filled with the red and slightly black liquid toward them.

Little vampires drink the cocktail and they can't hide their amazement after all these years of frequenting the place.

"Tzuyu, your hands are golden!" Chaeyoung, the flatterer she is, commends the club owner. "Seriously, don't let bartenders touch anything!"

"Bro, I'm telling you. She's a witch!" Dubu can't get enough of the mixed masterpiece and asks Chou for more. 

"Mhm, if I'm a witch then you're a vampire." Tzuyu says so casually as if she didn't reveal their secret.

Chaeyoung chokes on her drink and then coughs chronically. Dahyun spits out what she had in her mouth and laughs it off in a tick. "D-do I look like a vampire?"

"I don't know." Tzuyu shrugs. "Do I look like a witch to you?"

"No, no, no." Chaeyoung shakes her head. "Of course not. Tofu didn't mean to offend you, right?" She nudges Dahyun a little bit harshly in the ribs.

"Yes, yeah would never and will never in my life and after life. Not in this place, not outside, not at my home and certainly won't in your--"

"Jeez, calm down Tofu!" Tzu cuts her off. "I'm gonna leave you both here alone and don't break the bottles like last time. They cost a lot." She goes to check on how her employees are handling their job.

"Like she can't afford to buy tons of them." Dahyun mumbles.

"Dahyun, what if she knows who we really are? What if Sana finds out about Tzuyu being aware of everything? She'll kill us! She repeats this fucking phrase every fuckin' day!" Chaeng panics and clutches at Dubu's collar.

"Chaengie, chill! There's no way Tzuyu knows and even if she does, I will do everything to protect us. Especially you." Dahyun cups her chubby cheeks and closes her eyes.

Chaeyoung is about to close the roughly existent gap, but she feels an overwhelming surge of power behind her and she screeches when she feels someone touching her.

"What the fuck!" Outburst scares Dahyun, too.

"There's no need to be this loud, tiger." She hears the familiar, yet hated voice of a woman. "It's your turn to play the game with me." Red-haired vampire whispers in her ear. "Take your time. I'll be outside." And fades away.

Chae slaps herself a few times to be sure she's not dreaming until Dahyun stops her. "Chaeng, enough! You have to do it, we all should. You know how it is."

"I know Dubu, but I don't want to be part of it. She takes advantage of our weakness to fulfill her vicious fantasies! Even Momo is included in this because she's threatened. I hate Sana with every fiber of my being! I wish she was dead." Son takes out her emotions.

"Shhh, be quiet! If she hears you... God, that's so frustrating!" Dahyun growls and rubs her face. "You must do it, love. I wish I could do it for you, but it's your turn. While doing it, just think about the revenge we will get on her." She lowers her voice.

"Hope the time comes soon or I'll give up on my life."

________

"When I said take your time, I didn't mean half an hour." Sana goes near to her and takes her hand. "We must be fast, I can't wait for long!" 

She runs with Chaeyoung and brings her into the dark forest. Chaeng knows it's time.

Sana thinks for a long time, no one will predict what kind of scene she'll come up with. Not even Jihyo.

"Take the form of hyena." Minatozaki orders.

"Hyena? I've never tried that form and it'll hurt! Why not another animal?" Chaeyoung pleads and shows her dimples. She tries too hard to melt the ice-cold heart. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I will never accept your requests, I'm not a servant. And you," Sana flicks her forehead. "do what I say."

Chae gulps. The pain she's gonna experience will surely last for months. Taking new animal form equals to laying on the newly sharpened swords, or maybe the pain is even worse. She doesn't want to do it and she realizes she's being used. Sana knows how to injure a person's self-respect and pride and she takes satisfaction from every second of it.

Son takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes firmly. Her mind is full of the desired animal's picture. Chaeyoung bites her lower lip in order to not scream, however, she ends up splitting it apart. The deafening crack of bones echoes through the forest, her spine curls and snaps, eyes roll back into her head, her face distorts, hands and legs twist, her fangs grow even more, her skin changes its color, and finally she's on fours, in her final form, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Perfect." Sana claps and can't hide her excitement. "That was quite a scene to look at, how marvelous!"

The empress bends her knees to look into Chaeyoung's eyes. "The girl always waits for someone nearby the forest. All you have to do is to attack her. I don't want you to kill her, that's my business. You must injure her legs, so she won't be able to walk without my help. That's all." Sana stands up and finds the best spot to hide with Chae.

When the girl shows up, the wind steals her scent and it fills Sana's nostrils. The latter licks her lips and gives the sign to Chaeyoung who obliges without a word. She trots and silently sneaks up behind another innocent victim. Chaeng lunges at her and tears up her legs violently. Even if she survives this night, she won't be able to walk. The girl cries out heart-breakingly and in the state of agony, she can't even shout for help. She loses too much blood.

Sana appears beside her and touches her legs. The deep wounds heal and the young one seems amazed and scared at the same time.

"W-who a-are y-you? W-what d-d-did you do?"

"Come on little kid, I'll bring you to the safe place where no one will touch you." The vampire convinces her and helps her to walk inside the trap the girl doesn't have any idea of.

Chaeyoung leans against the tree and hangs her head low. The prey lets out the last scream far away from the little tiger's hideout. Chaeng presses the palms on her eyes to not cry. She can't believe how can anyone be as barbarous as Sana. The latter thinks the entire day about the way of murdering humans and the role-playing and the plots are on the whole another level of wickedness. What did these innocent people even do? Chaeyoung's little heart can't take this and sheds the tears for the ones she harmed. All because of Sana.


	4. Part 3

"Your majesty!" The old man bows courteously. "I'm highly apologetic for disturbing your moment of peacefulness and I wouldn't do it under any circumstanc--" Sana raises her hand.

"Just give me the letter." Crooked old man hands over a sealed letter and the queen opens it in an instant.

The whole time her face is lightened up while reading and after finishing, she folds the letter. "I haven't heard from Jay for years. Inform my clan members that I want them summoned as fast as possible."

The courier bows once more and leaves. Sana has her legs crossed and taps her fingers on the armrests impatiently. First, Chaeyoung shows up in her tiger form and then returns to her original human body.

"I have a question." Chaeng says with a cool attitude, not even greeting.

"Do ask, sweetheart." Sana allows her.

"Why did you heal the girl's wounds if you were going to kill her anyway."

"Little beast, you never learn, right?" Minatozaki can't hide the amusement and smiles broadly. "I wanted her to trust me and think I was her savior. If I told her my intentions, there wouldn't be any fun. You should've seen her expression. The way she thought the carnivoran creature was the worst thing she's ever seen in her life, I just can't!" She cackles in the same manner someone laughs about a humorous joke.

"My emotions regarding the poor girl aren't mutual. How can you find pleasure in death? That's simply inhumane." Chaeyoung somehow builds up the courage to say the bald words.

The queen is about to reply when six members stride in and Jeongyeon backs up her no jam bro. "She's got the point and we all agree about it. Your actions crossed the multiple boundaries."

"So, you all think I'm being inhumane?" Sana quirks her eyebrows and "Yes" is the answer of them. Jihyo stays silent. "I must be a murderer then. You agree to that, too?" 

Everyone except Jihyo nods. The queen's face expresses how annoyed and upset she is. "I'm disappointed in you. All of you. You're as weak as the degraded mortals who are blinded by their useless feelings. I'll tell you one thing and you better listen carefully." She points her finger to them. "When you kill a man you're a murderer, kill many and you're a conqueror, kill them all- you're a God. We aren't murderers, we aren't conquerors or anything associated with humans. We're Gods and must live as one. We must wipe out every breathing being in order to create the world of vampires. The world of Gods. You don't understand that I'm aiming to create a universe where people won't hunt you down. This is made for your own good."

"Wait, wait, wait." Jeongyeon interferes. "You're suggesting killing people around the world, but what about blood? How are we going to live? Without them, not we nor this planet will exist. You're beyond ridiculous!" She yells and breathes hard.

"Watch your tongue, fallen angel!" Sana growls. "Don't doubt my intentions if you still want to live!" She hisses and it's like the snake tattoo under her right eye is the one that speaks. "I didn't request the presence of you in my palace to have the debate competition. We're invited to "Feasting" the next week and be prepared. Before that," The hush falls over and she enjoys the minute of silence, then proceeds. "I need to choose the companion to go hunting with me. I wonder, who might it be." She smirks and stands up graciously.

The empress faces every clan member and scans their terrified looks which somehow makes her feel good and fills her heart with pride. Now, she's behind Jeong and strokes the left wing. Sana pulls out a fistful of the black feathers. "I'll use the feathers for writing and the blood as the ink. Thanks to you."

Jeongyeon grits her teeth. "I'm not going to hunt. I will not kill people for blood. I am "The Guardian". She emphasizes every word.

"Oh, you've never been to hunting before, haven't you? How sad could your life get when you're missing out whole fun?" Sana walks around her and tries to stroke her cheek, but Yoo avoids it.

"I don't see the necessity of slaughtering innocent ones and I'll repeat myself: I will not kill people for blood."

"Oh dear, yes you will." Something evil flashes in Minatozaki's eyes and she returns to her throne. "Dahyun and Chaeyoung, step forward." She orders.

Both look at each other, tongue-tied and paralyzed with fear. They didn't do anything wrong. Well, not in front of her. What's her problem? Dahyun takes Chaeyoung's trembling hand and follows the request of the vampire queen. They look up in anticipation, but nothing happens. Yet.

Chae glances at the woman next to her and Dahyun feels, she's trying to warn her about something silently. The Shapeshifter places her hands on Dubu's arms and hurls her to the ground which causes Dahyun to hit her face on the floor with a sickening crash. Then, The Eagle steadies herself and gets to her feet, tears escaping from the corner of her eyes due to the injury. She retaliates and kicks Chaeyoung in the same spot she was harmed. Son doubles over in pain. Their blood is dripping down, splattering the surrounding. 

The members don't even know what to do. They've got no idea what's happening, but one thing is evident: The vampires are losing too much blood. The regeneration of the lost part or the skin can be quickened if human blood is consumed. The way, Dahyun and Chaeyoung are bleeding now might kill them. You can tell who is who only by clothing since their faces are mutilated and disfigured.

Sana arises and holds them both closer to her. "This, my little kids, is how to get revenge." She whispers. "Next time, I will not back down and will turn you to dust." Then her gaze shifts to Jeongyeon's direction. "Are you gonna let your friends die, guardian?" Provoking smile plastered on her. The empress can use her healing abilities, however, it'd be extremely boring for her and the angel knows what her purpose is.

Jongyeon's blood boils and the desire to choke Sana right here right now is so big that she tries to run toward her and do it, but teary Nayeon grabs her wrists and shakes her head. "They'll die. What are you doing?"

The Guardian regains her composure and analyzes the direness of the situation. She looks at Sana straight in the eye and says:

"I'll do it."

"I feel bad for you, hon." Minatozaki feigns her sympathy. "If you weren't so stubborn and adamant, if you were reasonable and witty enough none of this would happen. After that, if your friends die what will you do? I don't want someone in my clan to be called "Angel of Death." You won't be The Guardian anymore. You'll be nothing but a disgraced vampire who risked her friends' life for her stupid moral principles. Killing is my business, but today I'm making an exception." She pauses. "You'll be the one killing someone for the sake of your reputation and as the proof of your loyalty toward the loved ones I'm giving you the honor to do my job." 

Yoo doesn't have a choice. She'll not be the cause of their demise. She has to do it even though it'll unalterably be the reason of her spiritual death. 

"Okay, I'll do it." She croaks out as much as it's against what's supposed to be the role of Guardian.

Sana is supremely close to success. There's the only one member and the hardest left to break: Nayeon.


	5. Part 4

Jeongyeon holds two large blood packs and flies toward her destination at full tilt. She feels the pressuring weight on her chest because of what she did minutes ago. Correction: What Sana made Jeongyeon to do. She'd never been the part of hunting since it was incompatible with her nature and Sana respected it at some point. She should have bitten her tongue off. What happened was all her fault. If Jeong hadn't made Sana angry Dahyun and Chaeyoung wouldn't have been on the brink of death. She wouldn't have been the one killing two people. 

She might strike you as an egotistic person, but no. It's just everyone except her harmed humans and she'd always been their protector. The time The Guardian claimed the life of innocent she lost her identity that was carried for centuries. Who is she now? Jeongyeon doesn't have a positive answer to this question and it scares her. She was incapable to stand by her principles, she's no one. Yoo may ask Nayeon to take away the gruesome and haunting memories, so she'll not have a hard time to live.

Jeongyeon flies in the room where Dahyun and Chaeyoung rest. The wounds on their faces are visible and they're still bleeding. They're totally unrecognizable. She feeds them a good amount of blood one by one until there's nothing left. The angel witnesses the miracle blood has on the duo. Ripped off flesh merges slowly and becomes complete as it was before the whole thing. 

Jeongyeon casts her mind back to the horrific scene where Sana was holding blood-soaked Dubchaeng and how they were trying to free themselves from her while whimpering in pain. She tightens the grip on her knees. She couldn't do anything to help poor vampires. She's useless, weak and not equipped to guard anyone.

"Thank you, Jeongie." Chaeyoung says after healing.

"Thanks, without you we wouldn't be alive." Dahyun gets up from the bed and engulfs her in a hug which Jeongyeon gladly returns.

Chaeyoung has her eyes fixated on the wall when she talks. "Do you think Sana can hear us?"

"What makes you think that?" Jeongyeon gives her a confused look.

"Back in the club, we talked about revenge and somehow she must've heard us." She looks at Dahyun. 

"I clearly saw that she was out waiting for you. There's no way she... Or maybe is." Dubu taps her fingers on the chin, thinking hard.

"Didn't you pay attention to what Sana said when she was holding us?" 

"Oh, sorry bro, I was busy choking on my blood." She flashes a victory sign with an awkward grin.

"Yeah, and I was bathing in hot chocolate." Chae sticks her tongue out. 

"Quit being childish you two and spill, I've gotta go soon." Jeongyeon is seemingly irritated.

"She said: "This is how you get revenge" and something about turning us to dust? I don't remember. She talks too much sometimes." Chaengie says and rolls her eyes.

"Good thing she can't read our minds or else I'd be as dead as a doornail." Jeong sighs in relief.

"I wouldn't be that happy if I were you. She can control our bodies like master of puppets and use everyone against each other as it happened to us." Dahyun motions between herself and Chaeyoung.

Jeongyeon crosses her legs and pinches a bridge of her nose. "I'll lose my fucking sanity soon if she continues pushing us to the limits."

"All the members think the same. No one wants to be under the same roof with that motherfu--" Chaeyoung presses her hand over Dahyun's mouth and muffles the incoming words.

"Dude, we were talking about the possibility of her having another superpower and here you are saying shits. Do you want me to smack you? This time it'll be only me without being under someone's control."

"One Sana is enough bro, we don't need another." Dahyun swallows heavily and watches Chaeyoung with her eyes wide. She has her tiger rage moments sometimes.

"I swear, these kids will never grow up." Jeongyeon mumbles to herself and stands. "If you don't feel well or need anything call me. I'll be here ASAP." 

"Thanks, angel." Chaeyoung waves.

"Tell Nayeon we said hi!" Dahyun yells when Jeongyeon is about to reach the doorknob.

"Don't forget the kisses!" Chaeng makes kissing faces.

"Brats." Jeongyeon shakes her head and leaves.

________

A peasant wanders around asking for money, but it's like he's invisible. No one's sparing a glance, no one's hearing his piteous pleadings. He begged everywhere he could, only to be looked down upon and to experience more humiliation. He's way too young for this kind of unfair and impoverished life. He goes by the dense forest and walks toward something that catches his eyes. The man doesn't know what it is yet. He goes closer, closer, and... He can't believe what he sees. A palace. 

"Someone might help me there." He thinks and hesitates to knock at first. 

The woman with scarred face opens the door, her expression blank. "Who are you?"

"Could you give me some money? I'm hungry and have nowhere to go, please!" He stretches both of his hands and bows.

"You can come in. We'll give you everything you want." Her voice's flat and leaves the impression of an utterly bored human who wants to get rid of the man at the door.

Beggar is nervous because nobody has ever invited him inside the house, not to mention a gigantic castle where even the walls are golden.

He hears women arguing in another room while he sits stiffly. "Jihyo, are you out of your mind?"

"Why did you do it? What if she sees him?!"

"He already has his head inside the noose because of you! What were you thinking?!"

"We'll give him the money he needs. It's meant to be." She responds comfortingly.

They discuss things for another minute and at last, they come out with a purse full of gold. The man stares in disbelief with the mouth hanging open. He's going to be rich, after all these hardships he went through.

"Here, take it." Brunette with the swords throws a purse in his way. "And never step in this place ever again."

"I-I'm very thankful. I don't kn--" 

"Just go away and leave the palace immediately." A woman with an unusual jewel on her left hand dismisses him.

Without a word, the beggar runs and gets out quickly but he bumps into someone quite unexpectedly. He sets eyes on the red-haired woman with the darkest eyes he's ever seen. She smiles and pulls him back into the castle with a force.

"Who do we have here?" She checks him out and judges silently. "Someone must've forgotten that it's my residence where inferiors like him aren't allowed. Particularly the filthy peasants." She spits in his face. "Whose idea was that?" She eyes four vampires in the room.

"Mine." Scarred woman chimes in.

"Jihyo? I'm certain you wouldn't do anything if it wasn't necessary, my dear, or else you'd be blind right now. I always support your decisions." Sana glances over the others and adds. "Bring him in my throne hall."

"Sana, can't you just let him go?" Momo backs up the poor man. "He didn't do anything wrong at all."

"Momo, you never understand the things as well as I do." She disapproves of Momo's offer. "No mortal can set their foot here without my permission and this vile thing," The empress grimaces in disgust. "This biological error thought that it was okay to defile the place where I live with his corrupt presence. I can't condone this, Momoring. You should know me that well." 

No, Momo doesn't know her anymore. She's not Sana she cared for and loved in the past. Sana she got closer with was tender, loving, warm and cheerful woman. When the queen was forced to kill someone she spent years in mourning, whether the killed was worth it or not. Now, she can do it without blinking an eye, without any remorse. She became a killing machine, merciless sadist, and as repugnant as Lucifer himself. Hirai can't accept that woman standing before her is Sana. She still hopes one day her best friend will come back and Momo will welcome her with open arms. It's maybe a self-deception.

"Nayeon, usher him in where I demanded." Sana disappears and sits on her throne, crossing her legs, her head resting on the palm.

The beggar is completely clueless about what's going on around him. Nayeon takes him inside the hall and makes the man kneel when they get near to the throne.

Mina squeezes the handle of her katana. She can't believe she's gonna be an onlooker of Sana's creative roleplaying again. She's getting out of hand every day and Mina won't be the one to always look. She'll take action soon.

"Peasant, do you think mythical creatures like vampire or werewolf exist?"

The man doesn't know what to say except small "no".

"No? Think again then."

"There's no-nothing to think about. They d-don't exist." He stutters.

Sana raises her eyebrows and smirks. This pathetic being doesn't know what's gonna happen to him. She closes her eyes and takes pleasure from the man's scream whose muscles contract in pain.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Pleasee!" He cries desperately, but Sana doesn't stop.

"Where's the emotion? Where's the feeling? I need more passion and spirit. Beg properly and I'll let you go." Sana's tone is sorrowful. Of course, she's faking it.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" He screams repeatedly.

"What a shame! You can't even say different things. I must really stop this despicable show." 

Sana, with her mighty speed, appears in front of him. She takes his head and twists his neck in perfect 360, spine-chilling crack fills an aftermath silence in the room.

"Drink his blood until it's useful. I'm gonna rest." With that, she leaves her terrified clan members.

Momo's eyes grow wet as she pulls Mina in a hug and thinks: "She isn't Sana, she can't be my Sana!"

"Jihyo, why did you do it? You knew he was going to die and still dragged him in!" Mina exclaims while she's calming Momoring down and stroking her hair.

"It was meant to be." Her eyes piercing the Black Swan.

"I'm tired of hearing this! Couldn't you just not let him in?" Nayeon joins the conversation.

"Then I'd interfere with the future and you know what? None of you are tired of this more than me. I know everything that's going to occur, yet I can't lift a finger! I knew I was going to be scarred but still couldn't do anything about it. I know why Sana is like this and I can't even tell her a word. I've been telling everyone what was going to happen in their lives and because of that, I lived most of my life in blindness. You don't know what it's like and I'm not intending to experience that ever again!" She rants and storms out of the hall, her words embarrassing Mina and Nayeon profoundly.


	6. Part 5

The day of "Feasting" has come. The most hated event in the vampire world was created by the initiation of Sana and her partner in crime - Jay. For the kind and empathetic vampires, it's always been a disaster. For someone like Jeongyeon, for example, who somehow had been lucky enough to avoid the gathering. This is how it goes: Sana (most of the time) or Jay chooses the location where everyone should be. The place is usually where lots of humans mingle. Every vampire there, without any exception, is obliged to pick one mortal, their victim, and then they're feasting on them, so drinking their blood. As Sana says, the goal of the whole event is to display how powerful they are and compared to them, how weak and no good normal people can be.

Sana hasn't given away the destination, yet. She's a fan of spontaneous surprises. The empress holds the meeting early, which manifests her impatience and agitation toward what comes next. Her clan members in the throne room are as silent as the dead. None of them want to be here nor at "Feasting", however, there's nothing much they can do against it. They mustn't get loud or else sharing the same fate as Dubchaeng and Jeongyeon will be ineludible. Oh, speaking of which...

"Jeongyeon, my lovely "Guardian", I suppose it's not your lucky day, or may I say century. You lost the privileges you had in the past, so you have to follow us and live your life to the fullest." That smirk... That smug, cocky, and complacent smirk builds up the fire of wrath in the Angels' chest. How pleasant it'd be to rip her mouth off, but Jeong could only dream. "And Nayeon, about you." Minatozaki shifts her gaze toward "The Psychic". "If you even try a little bit or even think about erasing your mistress's memories, I'll not hold myself back."

It was Nayeon's time to get furious. Jeongyeon wasn't, isn't, and will never be her mistress. She's always been cherishing their relationship and has always been grateful for it, but Sana must denigrate and throw mud at everything in her vicinity. It was her inseparable habit.

"Jeongyeon isn't my mistress." Nayeon mumbles, not wanting Sana to hear her, but we all know she did.

"Do I look like I care? Your relationship status doesn't matter to me. Mistress, girlfriend, friends with benefits, bedmates, sex toy... They're all the same." Sana still trash-talks and minimizes the things valuable for others.

Mina knows she has to be there, but what if she could save Momo? Momo's always been feeling guilty because of what she was forced to do. She didn't even need a single drop of blood to live and here was Sana, her best friend, making her do unspeakable deeds just to satiate her hunger for aimless violence.

"Sana, is it necessary for Momo to tag along? The lack of blood can't kill her either way." Hirai clutches her wrists and Mina sees fear in her eyes. Momo's afraid of Sana hurting the woman beside her. She won't be able to endure the loss of another important person in her life.

"The event has nothing to do with her being able to live with or without blood. It's all about demonstrating our powers and showing off the loyalty toward the clan you're part of. You were considered as a genius and the most clever vampire on the earth, Myoui. I wonder if love makes others foolish and vulnerable." She rests her chin on the palm and looks straight in Mina's eyes, who has a hard time to not reveal her feelings by her expressions. "Anyone wants to ask or tell me anything more? Or should I go straight to the business?"

"Sana, too many people died in the past centuries and the netizens are extremely suspicious of what's going on." Jihyo puts her opinions in."I'm afraid if you continue to slaughter everyone with the same kind of pace, you'll be the one exposing our existence, not us. Your reign of darkness won't last long." Dubchaeng simultaneously gasps, knowing nothing good will come out of it.

"Well, well, well... Look who speaks her mind right now, "The God" Jihyo. I don't understand why someone would give you this nickname, when in fact, you can't even defend yourself because as you say: "I'll interfere with the future." How pathetic could you get?." Minatozaki laughs her heart out, but when she stands up her merriment ends.

She draws closer to Jihyo slowly and alarmingly. Her strong aura absorbs a small amount of courage and hope of the clan members in the hall. Now, only dread and terror prevail. "I'm curious if you're aware of what's gonna happen to you at this moment. Did you know I was gonna do this?" Slap. "Or this?" Punch. "Or this?" She kicks her in the legs and Jihyo falls, who's covered in her own blood. Sana crouches and whispers to her. "I said we should live as Gods, but when that time comes, when I wipe every human out, I'll send you in the hell with them." Minatozaki runs her elegant fingers along Jihyo's big and deep scar on the left cheek and puts three digits inside, widening the wound that Park has carried for countless years. Jihyo hollers due to the excruciating pain.

"Sana stop!" Momo falls on her knees and holds the empress's face. "Please, that's enough." 

Minatozaki's expression softens when she sees her friend and Momo thinks she hallucinates since she sees how tears glitter in Sana's eyes. Sana opens her mouth like she's trying to say something. "S-so--." She croaks out but doesn't finish whatever she wanted to tell Momo. 

The queen springs up, her attitude changing back and announces. "When the sun goes down, I expect every one of you to be in the club "Zhang." Don't be late." 

"Zhang?" Dahyun asks to check if she heard it right.

"What is it, Dahyun? Are you scared of me killing your little Taiwanese friend?" Sana chuckles and shakes her head.

"She's like a celebrity here. If something happens to her they will--"

"Celebrities die all the time. What's the big deal? I've the power to convince everyone that she killed herself, anyway. They won't know anything at all." 

"What about Jihyo? Are we leaving her behind? Doesn't she need blood?" Chaeyoung asks.

"She's not a weakling like you or Dahyun, cub. She heals fast and she'll definitely join us. Don't worry." Sana unceremoniously disappears in a fraction of a second.

"How the fuck did she do it?" Nayeon gawks when she witnesses how Sana teleported. 

"This is the last thing we should be worrying about right now, Nay. She somehow knows that we're friends with Tzuyu and she'll kill her. What are we going to do? We can't even tell her!" Dahyun exclaims frustratingly.

Weakened Jihyo manages to stand up, her wounds almost healed. She puts her hands on Dubu's shoulders and nods, reassuring her that everything will be alright. 

"Jihyo, is she going to die?" 

"You know really well I can't tell you the truth. You'll see what the future holds for both of them." And with that being said, she drags herself toward the door with difficulty.

"For both of them?" Tofu mutters and thanks Jihyo in her mind for leaving her in the mass of misunderstanding.


	7. Part 6

They're in the club. For Dahyun and Chaeyoung this place meant a lot since there was nowhere safe to go. But Sana, as always, doesn't betray her lovely actions in order to ruin everyone's light of hope in life. After the night, Dubchaeng probably won't step their feet here anymore. It'll be associated with murder, pain, loss, and blood. Lots of it. The club is utterly lively which makes every clan member to have a shadow of grief on the face. People jump on the dance floor as the beat drops and numerous colors of light fill the room. 

"What if we talk to Tzuyu and warn her?" Chaeyoung links her arm with Dahyun's while searching for a comfortable spot.

"No, Chaengie. There's no use. Even if we do, Sana can use her powers and don't get me started if she finds out about us helping Tzu out. I'm sure she'll kill us this time." She sits at the counter and orders round of tequila shots.

Chaeyoung's worried. When Dubu drinks this much it means she's having a hard time and little tiger understands. She's in the same situation. Who likes taking away innocent people's lives just because of your whims if you're not Sana, Jay, or diabolical being? Both of them are living in terror because they know the empress might be hanging on every word that's spoken out. Chaeyoung thought night and day to run away and once, she carried out her goal with the assistance of Dahyun, but Sana caught them and the rest is history painful to reminisce. Sana is, not possibly, but undoubtedly the most malevolent tyrant the whole world has ever seen. That's not hard to believe since all the things we've seen right now isn't even the tip of the iceberg.

Meanwhile, Jihyo's drinking alone in the corner, as usual. She's been addicted to the alcohol after she discovered what was the cost of the almighty power she was "blessed" with. Just imagine, knowing absolutely everything that's gonna happen in the future. The date when you die, how you die, how your friends going to say the last goodbyes, but if you change the simplest thing you lose your vision. Jihyo would somehow bear the blindness, but it's not everything. For fifty years she's in a living nightmare. Park endures the immense torment which feels like her eyes are being burnt with a heated instrument dipped in the caustic substance. It can't be compared to the night when her face got marred by a scar and Sana, the best healer, wasn't able to close the wound (back in the day, when she was normal). Minatozaki had enough skills to take care of Jihyo's blindness which she did (again when she was normal). However, after her radical metamorphosis, she couldn't be more apathetic. She was amusing herself by looking at how Jihyo was crying the tears of misery. She could at least, AT LEAST, ease the pain. She didn't do it, obviously. And yet, Jihyo wasn't mad at her. She wasn't holding grudges against her. She forgave Sana for what she did today. Because she knows...

"Yoo Jeongyeon!" Nayeon screeches. "Go the fuck in the club or I'll kick your ass!" She shoves Jeongyeon and the latter doesn't even move an inch. "I swear, you're so stupid!"

"So, falling in love with me makes you more stupid." Jeong teases her and lets out her open-mouthed laugh.

"If you don't follow me there, I'll tell Sana." Im pulled out UNO reverse card (not metaphorically though) and triumphant smile tugs at her lips.

"Should I laugh right now because you were keeping that card all the time or should I be threatened?" 

"Well, it's your choice. I'm going in." She says and sways her hips as she enters in the nightclub.

"Waaaiiit!" Jeongyeon screams her head off. "Don't tell her what I did. Pretty please, Nay." 

"And if I tell her then what?" Nayeon crosses her arms with the attitude.

"Then," Jeongyeon draws herself closer to Nayeon and lowers her voice. "I won't use my feathers."

"You had to go there, idiot?" Her eyes are flaming and she offers her hand. "It's a deal then."

"I knew you couldn't resist having se--" Nayeon slaps her arm and silences her.

"Say that aloud and consider yourself dead." 

"As if..." Jeongyeon pecks her lips and heads toward the counter where her no-jam bro and her eagle-eyed girlfriend are.

________

Momo can't free herself from the weird feeling in her stomach after she saw how Sana changed. She was trying to say something but for some reason, she couldn't do it. What's wrong with her?

"Momo!" Mina shakes her and glances at her with a clear concern. "I've called your name so many times and you won't respond. Penny for your thoughts?" 

Momo fidgets at first and then huffs."I want to run away from here, even if it's for a few minutes. Everything makes me sick and nauseous." She sighs heavily. "If someone told me in the past what was gonna happen to us I'd die from laughing too hard. Fate is such an unpredictable thing, you know? Everything going back to normal doesn't sound as promising as it was earlier. And the Greeks thought the only thing left for us here was a hope which we don't have anymore." She chuckles bitterly.

"No, no, don't say that." Mina holds her hand and rubs small circles on the back of it. "We've come this far because we had faith as well as each other. We had faith that everything would turn around. We have to cling on this notion even if it seems unrealistic. As long as we're together, we'll deal with the problems on our path. We're strong enough. Keep in mind what I said, okay?"

"Okay." She leans her head on Mina's shoulder. "It's just so tiring to think that Sana will go back to her former self and then I have to see how she's butchering these people as if it's a normal thing. Sometimes I notice how her whole face softens like I did today, but most likely my eyes are playing tricks on me."

"I remember when you and I were kids, how she was playing with us. A woman, who was more than ten thousand years old, still had a cheerfulness and childish side in her. Who'd believe--" Myoui's voice cracks and she inhales as much air as she can to collect herself. "Let's talk about something else Momoring. 

________

Sana eyes her next victim from far away. A prey is mixing the beverages up professionally and later on, she sits and starts sipping the drink. Sana must admit: She's never seen a woman as breathtaking as her, but the chosen must be killed.

Minatozaki moves forward and eventually, she sits right beside her. "Hello, darling. I'm Sana and I'm afraid you owe me a drink." As she says, she scoots closer, invading the personal space of the other woman.

"I don't owe you anything." She's totally uninterested and doesn't try to catch a sight of her at all.

"Yes, you do. I dropped mine when I looked at you." 

"Yeah, you seemed to be a little thirsty when you were looking at me, but use your cheap pick-up lines on someone else. It's not working on me." She maintains her stoic calmness which the empress didn't see coming. She wanted to irritate and play on her nerves. However, the latter had nerves of steel.

Sana snatches away a glass the woman was holding and downs the cocktail very quickly. "I haven't tasted anything like this." She smacks her lips over it, savoring its aroma."But I'm sure, it's nothing compared to you." Empress's eyes roam over the woman's face, her teeth gently raking her bottom lip.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" She cocks her eyebrows at the annoying guest and that's what Sana wanted. Her attention.

"The most beautiful woman in the world and it goes without any question." She doesn't stop flirting even though her target is beyond bored.

"You have the honor to be in the presence of the owner of this club - Chou Tzuyu. Now, if you excuse me I have a lot of work to do, unlike you." 

She's playing hard to get and Minatozaki is here for it. When Tzuyu's already on her feet, Sana grabs her hand and sits her back where she was. "Dance with me and if you don't enjoy my company, I'll never bother you. I promise."

Tzuyu sighs. Clearly that red-haired woman was trying her patience. "First of all, the drink you had cost a lot and by the way, it was mine. Second, you're extremely tiresome and what have I sinned to be hit on by the ones like you. It will remain a mystery to me. And third, I'm not having affairs with my clients. Have a good luck finding a skank like you and thanks for wasting my time." She tries another time to get away from Sana, but the latter won't let her.

"You're so stubborn my dear Tzuyu." She shakes her head in disapproval. "Why can't humans just accept my requests so I won't waste my powers on you." She stands up and faces the club owner who has her brows furrowed in confusion. "I tell everyone what to feel, I tell everyone what they need and I tell everyone what to think." The queen grasps Chou's collar and pulls her closer. "I don't care about your feelings, I don't care what you got and I don't care what you thought. You just give in." She intertwines their fingers and leads a hypnotized woman to the dance floor.

Sana takes a step forward and wraps her arm around Tzuyu's neck as her hips sway against hers. Tzuyu's hips move with her, following the slow rhythm of the music and there's barely a space between them. Minatozaki's power of seduction is flowing from her hands and every part of her essence, veiling Chou's mind with lust and desire. Tzuyu feels a vampire's breath on her neck and she presses her body tight against her. Tzuyu weaves her fingers in Sana's hair and tilts her head back as the latter trails the lips down her neck, biting soft spots occasionally. Tzuyu can't withstand the effect of Sana's charms and lets out a slightly audible moan, wanting more.

"It's time to fulfill your hidden hunger for me, princess. Bring me to your best room." And she does.

When they enter, the empress gets a glimpse of a luxurious lounge. She'll need it later. Sana pushes Tzuyu up against the door and holds her with strong arms. Minatozaki runs her thumb over Chou's red luscious bottom lip before diving in and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Both of them groan and the younger one tangles her fingers into Sana's hair. Tzuyu knows she should've never tasted Sana's lips which she compared to forbidden fruit - sweet and inviting, but lethal and destructive, nevertheless, she can't control herself and she doesn't know why.

The mind-blowing scent of Chou's jasmine perfume makes Sana's heart race, not to say anything about the fragrance of blood. She nips her lips tenderly and hums as the mortal shivers. All of a sudden, the vampire takes Tzuyu's hips and pulls her toward the lounge, where she sits down and guides her victim down on top of her. Tzuyu gazes in Sana's burning eyes and her breath catches as she takes in the beauty of her. Chou puts her hands on Sana's shoulders and rocks her hips slowly in Minatozaki's lap, wanting to turn her on, which wasn't necessary at all. Sana slides Tzuyu's blazer off and exposes every inch of her naked body. She tosses the useless garment aside and Tzuyu's skirt shares the same fate, followed by her bra and underwear. Sana's eyes travel down to her body, then back up to her mouth which she gladly seizes, her hands are roaming on human's defenseless and yet, perfect figure.

The empress turns her attention from Chou's lips to her neck, soaking up the magnificent scent she gives off. "You smell so nice it'd be hard not to devour you right now." She bares her fangs and scratches the vulnerable skin, making Tzuyu's hair stand on end. 

Sana leans forward and takes her left nipple into her mouth to savor. Her tongue circles around the target, quickening with each flick while massaging the right mound. "Oh God, Sana!" Tzuyu cries out as she's in the world of bliss and starts grinding on her harder.

"Where do you want me next, babe?" Sana asks as she skims her thumbs over her melons.

"H-here." It's challenging for Tzuyu to form any word properly and she takes Sana's right hand, bringing it down to her wet center.

"As you wish." 

The vampire sets a steady pace, fingers moving slickly, and Chou moves against them, jumping up and down. Pleasure surges through her and her back arches greedy for more contact, deeper. She bounces on Minatozaki's hand until she reaches her climax, evidence of it coating the fingers of the queen. During her peak, Tzuyu rips off Sana's shirt with unpredictable strength and she nibbles at immortal's revealed shoulder, then soothes the bite with a sloppy kiss.

"You'll be punished for that!" 

She lays exhausted Tzuyu on the back and gently brushes away her hair, exposing her neck. The vein streaks across her skin, and Minatozaki can hear the blood rushing through it. Sana brings her mouth to the young woman's neck and she's like the most delicious meal the queen ever had. Sana's fangs puncture skin, sinking into the reach vein. Sana can sense how Tzuyu's heart begins to race, sending the blood through her vessels. Blood rushes down her throat, hot and intoxicating. She can feel it course through her muscles, which heals and strengthens her. Tzuyu pulls Sana closer, unaware of what's happening as she experiences the inexpressible pleasure while her blood is being sucked.

For the first time, for the first time in her life of being empress, Sana wants to draw back. Not because of liking Tzuyu, not because of pitying her or anything like that. She feels dizzy and has an urge to throw up. She heals the two small pricks on Tzuyu and breaks into the bathroom. The vampire leans over the sinks and splashes her face with cold water. She trembles and hyperventilates, choking and gasping for air. 

Sana looks in the mirror and she can't believe what she sees: The bright color of the skin that all the vampires are distinguished with is gone. She touches her hand and feels how warm it is against her fingertips. It's not normal for the ones like her. She's almost like... a human.

Minatozaki goes back to where Tzuyu's naked body's lying. She gets down on her knees and looks at the woman, who should've been in the list of Sana's murdered people. The vampire hears someone whispering to her, indulging her to kill the innocents and the ones who cross her way. To hurt her friends and break their souls until they shatter in pieces. The voice overwhelms her, crowding her mind. Sana clutches her head with a wince and runs away as fast as she can from the malicious sound, but it stalks her.

"Leave me alone!" She screams at the space completely devoid of matter. 

She runs, wanting to leave behind the evil voice. Sana teleports herself into the castle, but the voice is still there. She covers her ears and falls on the floor, pitch-black light cloaking around her.


	8. Part 7

_"Aunt Sana, aunt Sana, Look!" Little giddy girl sprints and when approaches, she shows something hidden in her small hands._

_"What is it in your hands, sweetie?" Aunt Sana grins at the girl's cuteness and takes a peek. "Momoring, you got so lucky! You've just found red camellia, the rarest flower on the earth!"_

_"I did?" She jumps playfully and hugs Sana's waist." If I'm lucky then it means Minaring will like me, right?" Momo looks up with an optimistic expression and impatiently waits for Sana's answer._

_"Of course she will!" Minatozaki strokes a child's hair and snakes her arms around Momo's head. "Let's go and pick more flowers for her." She suggests._

_"Catch me first if you can!" She sticks her tongue out and runs through the meadow flooded with myriad colors of the blossom._

_"Be careful Momo-chan, don't trip!" Sana giggles and chases her, not using her vampire speed._

_In some kind of peculiar way, she lost the sight of Momo and she could swear, she saw the kid in front of her seconds ago. Sana calls her name, but no one replies. She closes her eyes to hear the heartbeat of the girl. Minatozaki finds it and teleports herself there. Momo's staring at something in the field which Sana can't see yet because everything's covered with the tall grass._

_"Momo, how did you get here that fast?" Sana squats down, observes her face, and sees how petrified child's gaze is. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." Momo moves the grass out of her way and reaches for something. "I just saw this and its shimmering caught my eyes."_

_"Is it for Mina? Can you show me?" She spreads her right hand._

_"It's for you." Momoring hides it behind her back._

_"Oh, I love surprises. Let me see what it is!" Sana claps her hands and is incapable of holding back her happiness._

_Momo's awfully close to her as she says. "I've been saving this gift for you for a long time."_

_"You didn't hav--"_

_Sana's smile fades away when she senses a cold object slipping inside her chest with a blaring thrust. She drifts her eyes down and makes out the handle of a knife. Her mouth is filled up with blood and she coughs it up, spattering Momo's dress. But it isn't Momo, it's..._

"Aaaaah" Sana leaps up and finds herself in her queen size bed. She grimaces and rubs her temples to make the headache stop.

"Sana, you're awake!" Momo opens the door and sits on her bed. "Are you alright?" She puts her hand over the empress's forehead.

"No. What happened to me?"

"I don't know that, either. We found you on the floor, passed out and I don't have a clue how but you had a fever." She knits her eyebrows.

"Don't be ridiculous! We can't have a fever, it's impossible." 

"You had though. AND, you've been sleeping for almost a week."

Sana laughs in denial, then she remembers the dream she had. "I saw you in my dream."

"Eh?" Her eyes nearly pop out in bewilderment.

"I dreamt about the day we were picking the flowers for Mina." Sana looks at the ceiling as she recalls the details.

Momo lets out a sharp breath and places the hand where her heart's beating. Not so good way to evoke the images of a tragic past.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up, but it's gnawing at my gut and I must let it out." She clutches her sheets, her knuckles whitening.

"You're sorry?" Did she just apologize to Momo? She should clean out her ears.

"What? Shouldn't I be?" Minatozaki glances fleetingly at her.

"I- Whatever. Just, uhm... Continue."

"At first everything was as it should have been, but I was the one being stabbed instead. You stabbed me." She hesitates for a second before asking. "Do you hate me?"

Momo didn't see that coming. Sana, who's been disregarding everyone's feelings, is now interested in how Momo feels about her? Hirai scratches her hair and predicts different outcomes of the situation. What if Sana's playing her usual games and wants to test her loyalty? What if she tells the truth and says how she feels? Will Sana kill her? Or cut her into pieces?

"My answer is big no. I'm just feeling frightened and paranoid when I'm with you." She risks and crosses her fingers. _"Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me!"_

"Would you kill me if you had a chance like you did in my dream?" 

"Dream is a dream, nothing more. Don't think about it too much. We're friends, remember?" She squeezes Sana's shoulder and the queen smiles. Sincerely. On the other side, Momo's internally shaking, waiting for something to happen.

Sana closes her eyes and presses her hands over the ears, however, it does nothing to drown out the tidal wave of sound. "Momo, please tell them to keep it down and shut up."

"What are you talking about?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Tell them to stop barking out the nonsense. What did you not understand?!" The queen loses her temper and runs her hands through the hair in frustration.

"Sana, listen. No one's here in the palace except us."

"Don't fuck with me, bitch. I can hear them loud and clear." Sana yells at her and gets up.

She hardly walks out of the room, not minding the severe headache nor her enfeebled body and mills around the whole castle. Momo was right. There's no one except them.

"Momo! Momo-chan! Momoring!" Sana's heartbreaking calls reach Hirai's ears. "I wanna see Nayeon." She says as Momo takes her to the bedroom.

"I'll call her. Don't worry and just relax." She dials Nayeon's number in a rush and tells her to come over. "She must be here soon."

________

"Why do you need so much time to come here? Were you casually walking?" Sana reprimands Nayeon as she arrives in.

"I thought you'd never wake up." Nayeon pulls up a chair and sits within reach of where the empress is resting, ignoring the question. "You needed me for what, exactly?"

"Getting bold, aren't we? Typical of you, but I'm not intending to give you a mouthful for neglecting my question, I'm not in the mood." She keeps her eyes shut as another blow of headache attacks her. "Since you're psychic and all, I thought you could help me out."

"How can I possibly help you?" Im is in confusion and leans back in her chair.

"There's a voice speaking to me in my head. I thought it was someone inside the room, but no. There's no one besides me and Momo." Nayeon would say she looked pretty shaken up and distressed, but it's Sana. That's absurd!

"It can be your subconscious, nothing more. It's common, but I didn't know you had one." Nayeon goes for not-so-subtle quip.

"Your biting remarks are enough! I didn't summon you here to play around." She fumes and whacks the psychic's hand.

"Okay, fine." Nayeon rolls her eyes. "Do you perceive the voice inside you like you hear me talking or does it come from a little bit far away?"

"The first one is accurate. I even told Momo to silence them because everything they say is as realistic as you having a conversation with me right now." Sana opens up and flourishes her hands at everything.

"What does it feel like to hear the voices?"

"It feels like I'm having a head-to-head combat with a demon. It encourages me to hurt everyone and I'm so weak that I can't resist. If I had a strong will I could've at least fight against it, but I didn't do it. I just accepted the defeat without even trying and thought it was right to follow. There were times when I knew I was the most abominable creature that ever existed, but the thoughts were immediately pushed away. Even now, the desire to taste the innocents' blood is so big, I might black out. When I kill them I always think that all the things I do, it isn't me but somebody else just to run away from the remorse. Nayeon," She brings her closer, sorrow concealing her eyes. "Please, help me." Sana whispers and tears begin to flow down her face.

Nayeon wipes away the crystalline droplets and caresses her. "I'll help you as much as I can, but first answer my questions, okay?" Sana nods. "When did it start?"

"It's been inside me for a long time, but it got intense in the club."

"Can you say what the voice speaks to you word for word?"

Sana lowers her head, thinks, and nervously fiddles with her fingers. "I can't recall most of the things it says, but the phrase _"Never disclose, never betray, cease to speak or cease to breathe"_ got imprinted in my mind."

Nayeon gasps and widens her eyes, then clears her throat. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" She wrinkles her nose and prepares herself for the worst.

"You've been threatening us to kill if we revealed the existence of vampires to mortals. And you've been terrorizing your clan members with exactly the same quote you've just cited."

"But I don't understand... I'm sure I've never said that." Sana mumbles. "I'm gonna rest and clear my head. Perhaps it'll help."

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts." Nayeon stands up and before she closes the door behind her says. "Just think about the reason why you're being tortured by the voices after all these years and why it might be Chou Tzuyu whose blood, as far as I'm concerned, is merged with yours."


	9. Part 8

Sana ponders the whole day whether she should pay a visit to Tzuyu or not. Her headaches are gradually getting worse and worse as the time runs. She's so close to obeying the voice inside her, misleading and deceptive, irresistible, and mesmeric. She wants to get the hell out of here, to run aimlessly and flee from the devil residing in her soul. If the news about her weak condition leaks, many vampires will surely come to end her life and pave the way for the crown she holds. Sana must recuperate without any delay or else she's doomed. She'd crush them single-handedly without any complications if she were in a good shape. But now, she can't even walk without the support of the walls or the clan members. Did Tzuyu use some kind of spell on her? The empress needs her answers, pronto. To track her down, she'll need an object she possesses or a simple characteristic such as the scent among other things.

Sana's attention is centered on the scent she couldn't let go and forget since she's awake. When Minatozaki opens her eyes she expects to see the scenery of the club, instead, she finds herself somewhere else. Somewhere more quiet, peaceful, and comforting. She watches Tzuyu from a distance longer than she intended as the mortal scribbles busily on the paper, a single lamp lightening everything. How old fashioned for someone like her. It seems Sana got herself at Chou's house.

"I thought you'd never show up." Tzuyu says without raising her eyes up and keeps writing as if she expected the uninvited guest.

Sana must admit she's startled. How was Tzuyu able to detect her presence when she covered everything up to make sure to be unheeded? Minatozaki rests her hand on the wall to maintain her balance. The teleportation was the last straw for her because she can't move her legs.

Tzuyu drops the pen when she finally discerns that Sana's having a hard time. "Let me help you." She puts Sana's right arm around her shoulders and brings her into the room.

Tzuyu sits Sana at the desk and the queen thanks her. Awkward silence falls down and Sana decides to break it. "How did you know I was here?"

Chou sits back in her chair and crosses her legs. "I have absolutely no idea how others don't notice, but you have this massive and overwhelming aura around you. There's no need for me look at you to know that you're here." She delays her next sentence a little bit. "There's something wrong with you. Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah. I've been feeling sick since I... Uhm, how to put this into the words." Sana rubs her hands over the face.

"I would've warned you if I knew what you were gonna do. My wine and blood mixed together is a really dangerous combination and you, for your misfortune, tasted both."

"So you knew I'd come here." 

"All the vampires do." Sana opens her mouth to say something and deny that they don't exist but changes her mind straightaway. "Well, you're not the first vampire who drank my blood, but you're definitely the first one I had sex with." Tzuyu wags her head. "Still can't believe it happened and I couldn't get the hold of myself."

"Sorry about that." The empress scratches her neck, feeling inconvenient. "I shouldn't have forced myself on you."

"It didn't seem like forcing at all. I wanted everything that happened between us."

 _"It's because of my powers"._ Sana thinks and guilt chokes her, avoiding eye contact with the club owner and hangs her head.

"I'll make something that will help you. I don't usually do it for the others, but there's something off with you." She leaves and heads toward the kitchen.

"You don't say." Minatozaki grunts to herself when Tzuyu walks away.

It takes less than two minutes for Chou to make a drink and she hands it over to the guest. "Here, drink it." When Sana accepts the glass, their fingers brush over gently and it sends shivers down her spine.

Sana brings the glass to her mouth and her hand trembles so bad she can't even have a little sip. That's how diminished she is. "Don't worry, I'm here." Tzuyu takes the cup from the vampire's hand. 

She bends her back and brings the rim to Sana's lips, her unoccupied hand gets lost in Minatozaki's thick hair. The well-known fragrance of the expensive perfume lingers around Tzu, leaving Sana light-headed. The latter reaches for a hand of the helper and grips it hard, which she did unintentionally. The queen's mind goes reeling back to that night in the club as she gulps the mixture down, her hand finding the spot near the collarbone where Tzuyu bit down. At last, she drinks the beverage and then licks her lips. Chou's eyes dart down to catch the movement as her pupils dilate and places the glass on the table swiftly, advancing herself further.

"Shit!" Sana curses when she realizes what she just did. When her mind went blank she accidentally used her powers on the woman who's now facing her. "Tzuyu, I--" She's being cut off.

"Shhhh." Chou presses an index finger on the vampire's chops and allows her digits to dance around the immortal's face, touching her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, and lastly the area she was craving to visit. 

Tzuyu gets closer, her lips hovering inches from Minatozaki's one. Sana doesn't know what to do at this point. She's completely drained and her present strength won't be enough to make anything stop. 

Everything has the right timing in her life - the voice inside her amplifies and influences the wicked temptress, telling precisely what to do. Now, not only Tzuyu but Sana is under control, as well, and the latter feels her muscles strengthening. The vampire's dark eyes glint as she runs her hand along the human's neck, thumb tracing the collarbone as Tzuyu unbuttons her shirt and uncovers a tanned skin, other clothes coming next. 

The voice commands: _"Take off your clothes!"_ And as she does evil laugh erupts in her subconscious, loving how easy it is to manipulate her. Both of them are as naked as the day they were born.

Sana lunges at Tzuyu, pulls her into the rough and searing kiss. She pushes Chou against the desk and slides a tongue along her lips, yearning for more contact. Tzuyu opens her mouth in reply and moans her name. _"Sana..."_ The sound shoots through the empress. She moves against Tzuyu desperately, her kiss hungry and greedy. Sana's hands slide down Chou's back until she pulls Tzuyu's hips flush against her. Minatozaki scoops Taiwanese up into her arms and lays her on the broad desk, she's being sandwiched between the long, slender legs. 

Their lips move in sync and fit perfectly. Tzuyu's nails scrape Sana's back and the older whimpers in pleasure. She pulls away for a moment to appreciate the flawless body of the woman beneath her, drinking her fill. Minatozaki lowers her head and takes care of Tzuyu's as-yet spotless neck. She wraps her mouth around the soft skin and sucks on it gently, embroidering and leaving the mark. Sana pecks Chou's throat vertically from up and down... - Then follows the same path with her tongue and claims her lips one more time. Tzu lifts her head, shifting the angle and deepens the kiss.

"You taste way better under my tongue than the last time." She whispers to Tzuyu. "I wonder, what it's like down here." 

Tzuyu can barely focus on her words as Sana's fingers torture and tease her, stroking the moistened center lightly. "Sana, please!"

"You're asking for what, babe?" She presses her fangs on her throat and pinches Chou's nipples, waiting for the answer.

"I want you to fuck me so good until I forget about everything!" She screams frantically.

Sana lets out a husky curse and quickly lowers herself, coaxing Tzuyu's legs open and blows across the skin, smirking as Chou's body reacts and arches toward her.

"Sana... Please!" She begs once more.

"Is this all for me?"

Minatozaki leans forward and licks the hot entrance directly, twirling her tongue at the top, letting Tzuyu's moan guide her. The queen's tongue flicks, and Tzu's back arches in reply. She's threading her fingers into the vampire's hair to pull her even closer. Sana eats her slowly, but hungrily, savoring her body and stringing her to the edge, making Chou frustrated.

"Mngh, God Sana, faster!" The empress obliges, her left hand tightening around her waist to keep it steady, while she licks and adds a finger, then another, enjoying the way a woman bites her lip as she succumbs to the pleasure.

"I-aaah... I'm n-near!" Sana redoubles her efforts, moving her fingers and tongue in tandem, drilling her harder, faster, making her forget about everything as she was asked for until Tzuyu's cries fill the room. Tzuyu spasms powerfully against the vampire's mouth, shivering and discharging the liquid which Sana gladly licks up. She cleans Tzuyu off and then falls on her back, catching her breath.

The evil leaves her for now and the only things left in her hollow soul are smothering guilt, shame, and regret. Her body aches from mistakes, every single blunder she's done. What's the point of her living if all the thing she does is ruining everyone's life? She somehow puts on her clothes through the clouded vision.

Sana takes sleepy Tzuyu into her arms from the desk, brings her into the bedroom (which is probably hers), and tucks her into a bed. The vampire caresses Chou's cheek with a shaky hand and berates herself silently. "What have you done you monster! You abomination, freak, brute, fiend! They were right." She touches the tattoo under the right eye. "You'll always be the snake, nothing more." Sana wipes her tears away and stands. Suddenly the previous frailty absorbs her entity and before fainting, Minatozaki manages to lie down next to Tzuyu.


	10. Part 9

_Travelling is one of Sana's favorite hobbies. To her surprise, she hasn't explored the most populated and undeniably, the most astounding province in South Korea - Gyeonggi, otherwise called - "Station Of Oracles." She didn't believe much in the people who were claiming that they could predict the future, but it doesn't stop her to drop by an old tent and try her luck._

_Sana steps inside and takes a seat at the rusty table where a little fortune teller riffles her ornamented cards. "Aren't you too young for this job?" The vampire asks as she sees a human in front of her who can't be more than fourteen._

_"Experience is more important, my lady which I can assure you I have." She counters eloquently while shuffling. "Please, place your hand on the back of the cards." The girl holds out a pack and Minatozaki complies._

_"What's your name?" Sana questions the fortune teller who unfolds and puts the cards with an equal space between them, denoting her proficiency._

_"Jihyo." She answers as she finishes her business._

_Sana looks at the outspread papers with uninformative pictures and leans in. "So, what lies ahead of me?"_

_Jihyo surveys the pictures and confesses. "I've never had any client with the fate like yours. It's full of hindrance, difficulty, intricacy, fallacy, and falsehood." She taps at the cards and states. "I'll tell you what each of them indicates, starting from the first one." She touches the first and the others while uttering. "Chaos, darkness, blood, deceit, friends, love, revival, revelation, dishonesty, trickery, backstabbing, treason, anguish, despondency, regret, self-reproach, and death. Be careful who you're keeping around you. That's my advice."_

_Her lips curl up into a sinister smile and the tent tumbles down, leaving Sana in a totally different place. She's in the middle of nowhere. The sun tickles her face and the voice sings spitefully inside the head. **"Be careful who you're keeping around you. Around you. Around you. Around you."** _

_Minatozaki scowls when she feels her whole body and insides burning as if the daylight is affecting her. She gazes upon her hand and watches her skin peeling away piece by piece. She can't move her legs to hide from the heat and the only thing she's capable of is just staring how the red flesh under the soft surface appears. She's dying slowly in a brutal way._

Sana gets out of an unfamiliar bed, panting. She has to get used to the nightmares she's having at nights - a new addition to her already eventful and remarkable life. The nightmares, where the twisted plots have the tinge of a grain of truth which makes her take a trip down memory lane. Jihyo's warning will always be retained since it's not leaving her alone even in the dreamland.

The empress stumbles into the room and spots Tzuyu who's sitting on the couch with her face buried in hands. Sana feels a pang in her heart as she recollects the yesterday's absence of control. Tzuyu wanted to help her and she couldn't restrain her powers. Sana just let it loose and yielded herself to the voice. She was calling everybody weak and useless, preaching about murdering humans and them being the incompetent worms. Now, look at how the tables have turned. She's the one who is easily influenced and let alone receiving support from the mortal with whom she managed to sleep not once, but twice. If other vampires knew about this the war or death sentence would be inevitable.

"Sana what are you doing to me?" Tzuyu asks with a quivering voice. "I thought the first time it happened was because of my moment of weakness, but I know myself. I wouldn't let the things heat up between us another time."

Sana sighs and walks toward her, plopping down on the couch. "I'm sorry for everything that happened. It was my fault." She wavers and averts her eyes from Chou. "I think it'll be better for us not to see each other ever again due to my inadequacy." Saying it out loud hurts more than she imagined.

"Yeah, obviously." Tzuyu agrees and her comment weighs Minatozaki down for some reason. There's nothing left to say to her after what Sana has done.

"It's such a shame I've nothing more to say other than goodbye. Farewell, Tzu." The queen bids with a mirthless smile, leaving behind the minuscule fragments of her wrecked heart as she evaporates.

________

The empress is in her gilded royal seat when the clan members make an appearance. As per usual, they're anxious and expect something outrageous to come out of Sana's mouth.

They don't remember the last time the meeting went without any hassle or argument. How can this day be exceptional?

"Don't freak out, I'm not going to hurt you." Sana announces as she hears how their pulse speed up. "I just want to ask you a simple favor but before that, I'll own up to my crimes." Everyone in the hall is aghast and flabbergasted, thinking Minatozaki has something up her sleeve. "Regardless of having the immense amount of power every vampire could ask for I'm lacking the capacity and aptitude to keep them in check. As a consequence of my inabilities and the voices I can't get rid of, a great number of innocents died. All of them by virtue of me. I messed people up, crushed, defaced, and ruined them. The most horrific thing is that I was actually entertaining myself and feeling pleasure without remorse. I know nothing will justify my actions and if I could, I'd go back in time and use my energy for the good. But it's too late. What's done is done and I can't change them as much as I want to." Sana bobs up from the throne and falls on her knees, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to people and all of you. I'm sorry for treating you like animals and my marionettes. I'm sorry for everything you had to tolerate for the centuries. Before my madness returns, I want you to kill me, end my worthless life so everyone will live in peace and be happy. I know there are too many things to amend, but I owe everybody, especially you, enough to die. I'm aware of how every one of you wanted me dead. Take a chance. I won't stop you."

The members are stunned to the point of speechlessness. It's true the thought of killing Sana crossed their mind. Scratch that. Even planned thoroughly how to murder her. However, when the time came none of them can say anything sensible, not to mention moving and taking a decision. Honestly, who'd have thought seeing Minatozaki Sana, the savage queen and the empress of the vampires kneeling and apologizing? No one.

Momo is the first one to react. She matches Sana's position and embraces her, tears of relief falling down her face. She's happy that she could witness her Sana even at least once.

"Don't be stupid. We finally got you back and you want us to kill you? Not on my watch." Her hug tightens more and more by each word.

"Momo-chan, you don't understand. I can't control myself and I may hurt you again." Minatozaki makes an objection.

"Then, we'll wait for you even if it takes another ten centuries." Jeongyeon squeezes her shoulders and smiles.

"For the first time, Yoo is spilling the facts. We'll never leave your side, Sana." Nayeon adds, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

"So it means Sana the gay, the smiley, the blithe, the jaunty, the bubbly, and an angel sent from heaven is back?" Chaeyoung shakes Dahyun and asks with sparkling eyes.

"You haven't adored me or used that much of your rich vocabulary for praising me like you did for her. Are you going to leave me for her, Chaengie?" Dubu sulks and pouts, pretending she's jealous.

"Well, I'll always be your bro if it calms you down." Dahyun slaps Chaengies arm. "Ouch! It hurt, you hoe!"

"Can't you two grow up and stop bickering?" Jihyo's demanding and spooky voice makes them stop. "Soon, you'll be more annoying than 2yeon."

"Boo! She's such a party-pooper." The Eagle says when Park turns her back.

"I heard that!" Jihyo shoots her a deadly stare over her shoulders and Dahyun raises her hands in surrender.

Mina goes behind Sana, getting ready to attack her. 

She bends and wraps her hands around Minatozaki, hugging her tight. "Deadly J-line is back in business." Sana giggles as she hears the voice. She couldn't be any happier.

"I don't deserve friends like you, guys." Sana says and gets tear-eyed.

"This Sana deserves the worlds, what do you mean?" Mina peppers kisses on her fellow Japanese's cheeks.

"Don't overdo it." Momo speaks, barely hiding her jealous tone.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still possessive." Sana titters and frees herself from Mimo's suffocating embrace. "Let's rest 'till the night comes. We're gonna hunt later." She swears at herself for ruining the mood as she sees how drastically the members' faces change. "Someone must volunteer and follow me in the hospital, I shouldn't have used that word. Sorry." She smiles awkwardly and heads toward her bedroom, the revolting flashbacks of the "Hunt" makes the queen to detest herself further.


	11. Part 10

She was just twenty-four years old. She didn't want this to happen. It wasn't what she had planned or what she wished for. Sana was a member of the Japanese noble family, highly respected and praised for the efforts she put in her work. Not in her country, though. Sana was traveling around the world, negotiating with the other nations so her homeland would open up to the world. Due to that, she was hated in her birthplace and wasn't valued. She was ahead of her time, wanting prosperity and success for everyone but her people couldn't see it. All the humiliation and hatred Minatozaki went through didn't stop her to admire how beautiful life was. It didn't last as long as she hoped for.

When she was about to leave her country for another meeting, while walking down the dark streets one man stabbed her in the back several times. The wounds were too deep and fatal for her to make it through. That's the time she was turned. She was swimming in the pool of her own blood downhearted, thinking it was the end of her life where so many things were left unaccomplished. Someone emerged from the shadows, approached Sana, completed all the necessary rituals, and gifted her with eternity. It was terrible, to say the least. When the newly born vampire woke up, the only thing she desired was to follow the spellbinding scent and gobble the owner of it down, her sense of judgment buried somewhere in confines of her mind. By the time a mortal was killed Sana had already regained her strengths (which she knew nothing about) and her reasoning. She remembered how she was stabbed, how painful it was, and after lying there dying, the sharp teeth perforating her neck and then, drinking the blood. 

Sana ran away as quickly as she could from the gory scene and the guilt of killing, for minutes not realizing how fast she was. She knew she was transformed and the fact that she wasn't a human, however, Sana couldn't name who or what she'd become exactly. It was the least of her worries after all. What about her family? Her parents and friends? The job she devoted herself to?

It was decades after she discovered her true identity and powers, that she was a vampire, an undead being. Howbeit, it was too late. All the people she cared for were already deceased. Everything was lost, even her belief of the life being all pretty and full of roses. When Sana found out about the truth this view of her was reinforced. She always thought that when someone awaits death everything for them is priceless. When you expect it, you cherish everything and everyone around you. Without death, there would be absolutely nothing. After a long time, even love and friendship wouldn't exist. All the things would lose its uniqueness and charm including the existence. 

Sana's mindset hadn't changed until she met Momo and Mina. These kids had the hope and inner peace - two characteristics Sana'd lost on the way. That's presumably why Minatozaki was spending her time with them and it was worth it. She found her peace and faith again. It can't be explained with the words how much Momo and Mina meant to her. Without them, Sana wouldn't last more than two weeks. Yes, they were literally the center of her universe. 

The moment the empress saw her little Momo with the knife in her heart, being flat on the back and spilling the red river, everything fell apart. She could tend a child's gash, but resurrecting was beyond her capabilities. Fortunately, Momo was strong enough to withstand, but at what cost. She was and still is mentally traumatized. Sana's constant series of hunting opened her long-closed wounds and now, the queen can't be unruffled even though her rampage mode is off for a short while.

That's what Minatozaki is thinking while trying to sleep. It's already midnight and the thoughts of what she's done resurfaces once more, not letting her rest. Even if Sana sleeps, she'll see a disturbing nightmare where she's dying in different, ferocious ways, ironically similar to how she dealt with the others. The empress isn't pitying herself since she knows it's well deserved. She must suffer.

Sana hears someone crying for help. At first, she thinks she's dreaming but after seconds the screaming grows. Minatozaki rises from her bed and tries to locate the source of the familiar voice. Is she hallucinating? Sana is sure the voice she listens to doesn't belong to someone who's here. She shuts her eyes tight and focuses solely on the sound waves to transport herself there. 

The empress reaches the appropriate place and doesn't like what she witnesses. She's in some kind of blind alley where the lights don't illuminate anything. Such a fine area for the predator vampires, like the one Sana sees right now. He has the woman pinned against the wall and drinks her blood as if there's no tomorrow. The woman screams again in pain and it clicks.

"Tzuyu!" Sana yells and leaps in front of her, punching the man hard and smashing him into a wall with a satisfying crack. "Are you alright?" She asks as she heals the bite marks of the startled Taiwanese. 

"I guess so." She says and rubs the spot where the vampire bit.

The man pulls himself up and when he sees who's there he bows. "Your majesty!" He trembles in fear. "If you wanted her for you I wouldn't have got near her by no means."

"You should've known that she was mine and you'll pay for it." Sana clenches her jaw as she brings Tzuyu closer to her. "Look away, Tzu. You don't need to see what I'm going to do."

She draws herself forward and narrows the gap between her and the man. "I'm the right hand of Jay. If you kill me he'll come for you. There'll be a war an--"

"Hush!" She slaps him across the face and takes his neckline of the shirt, yanking him up. "I don't give a single fuck what Jay will do." She hisses. "If anyone dares to touch a hair on Tzuyu I'll make sure that there's nothing left of them. Like you."

"Please don't kill me. Pleaseee!" He screams himself hoarse, but Sana doesn't care. She balls up her fist and the man's whole skin changes colors from red to blue. His limbs move abnormally and bones start to fracture, freeing themselves from the prison and impaling his flesh. Finally, he combusts and his bodyparts scatter around. The ashes collect on Sana's hand and she shakes it off.

The empress spins around where wide-eyed Tzuyu awaits, who apparently didn't take Sana's advice into account. She shudders and hugs herself to find comfort. Minatozaki comes closer to her tardily to not frighten her off more. 

"Everything's alright now. Calm down." The queen faces her and fondles Tzuyu's face who gets a grip eventually after the touch. Sana encircles Tzuyu with her arms and adds. "I'll go alongside you until you reach the home safely, okay?" Chou nods in agreement.

On the way home, both of them are silent. Sana still has her arms around her, enveloping the woman and Tzuyu doesn't seem to be fazed at all. The funniest thing about this situation is that the empress could use her teleportation power, but she chose not to.

They're at the door and Minatozaki's feeling uncomfortable due to not knowing what to do after. On the contrary, Tzu considers if she should say something or not and she takes Sana's hands in hers.

"Sana, can you..." She chews on her lips and looks down. "Can you, um... stay with me tonight?" Tzuyu whispers the last words and if Sana didn't have the superpowers she'd think she misheard because she thought Chou didn't want to see her anymore.

"Yes." Sana responds in the same hushed tone. How can she say no to someone who has the cutest dog-like eyes? Tzuyu snorts and Minatozaki looks at her with a confused face. "Did I say something hilarious?"

"Not at all." She waves it off with a smirk. "Let's get in the house." She leads the vampire toward her bedroom and slumps down in the bed without hesitation, patting the empty place beside her.

"Aren't you scared of me?" Sana creases her eyebrows and raises a question.

"My nightmares are scarier. That's why I asked you to be with me." So Sana isn't the only one.

Sana goes to bed and lies down, leaving enough space between them to avoid contact. But Tzuyu enwraps her arms around the queen's waste and puts her head on Sana's chest, sighing in relief and content. Minatozaki forgets how to breathe momentarily as her heart beats like a jackhammer. Sana uplifts her hand and pats Tzuyu's cheek lightly and sweetly. One as well as the other drifts off into a serene sleep which they haven't had for years.


	12. Part 11

Sana is taking a walk to somehow distract herself from all the things that happened recently. She never wanted to be a human as much as she wants right now. Even when the queen has everything including the wealth and everlasting life she still thinks about it. Thinks what'd it feel like to be a simple mortal with a simple life, not being troubled by anyone and anything around her. If the empress was the way she wished to be it'd be so easy to be with her. She wouldn't have been concerned about losing control or stirring up disharmony around the world.

"You're stupid for falling for her charms." Sana faintly breathes out, releases her frustration along with it, and peers at how the kids are acting up in a playground. The sight makes her nostalgic and revives the memories of childhood. The flash from the past straight off brings back images of her family and friends. How hard it must have been for them to wait for her expectantly until their death. The thought of it makes Sana want to cry but she's not going to have a breakdown in a place full of people.

Turns out Sana can't have a peaceful day since she sees Chaeyoung in her animal form running around haphazardly. Something is amiss. "Why are you running like a headless chicken, Chaeyoung?" Chae finds her after almost an hour of searching.

"Sana!" She's breathless as she transforms into her original body and cuts on her face are vivid now. "We need your help! Jay and his clan members intruded the castle and we can't hold them long enough!"

Minatozaki can't say that she didn't expect that, but Jay's ignorance and idiocy ruffles her feathers. "Hold my hand and don't let it go." Chae follows the order and Sana teleports Son along with her. They're outside castle because Sana knows it's Chaeyoung's first time who's now on the verge of vomiting. "Wait here until you recover. I'll deal with them, don't worry." Sana cheers her up and nearly breaks down the massive doors when she breaks in.

No one notices her entrance because they're carried away with all the fighting. Her friends are alive, it's the most important thing but if she doesn't interfere they might die due to the advantage in numbers others have. Sana claps her hands clamorously to get their attention and it works. Everyone finally stops.

"What's the meaning of all of this, Jay?" Sana proceeds forward.

He points his sword at her and snarls. "You killed my best man and I won't let you come out of it as if nothing is wrong. I'll kill you and everyone from your small clan, I'll dethrone you and become the king." 

"Little bit ambitious, aren't we?" Sana ridicules and gives him a half-suppressed laugh. "Please, have mercy on me!" She says sarcastically. "You'll be the one asking for it. I'm already done with killing innocents, so I won't need you anyway."

"It's true then. I didn't believe what my psychic said, but look at you now." Jay spits on the floor near her feet. "You became soft-hearted because of that woman? I bet, your friends don't even know what you're doing outside." He looks at every one of them. "Your empress and leader fell in love with a mortal! And don't you ask with whom? A fucking club owner!" He emphasizes every word while deriding her. "You couldn't have stooped any lower, my queen."

"Bro!" Chaeyoung who joined them just seconds before speaks to even more shocked Dahyun. "Are they talking about Tzuyu?"

"I don't know Chae, but it's bad. If the rumor gets out we all will be in danger." Her voice breaks. "The war will be certain to happen."

"After I end my business here, she'll be the next. You know how I kill my victims." Jay threatens and gets ready for charging at her.

"You think you can beat me with your single sword? Do you have any idea how I became queen at all? I'll show you." Sana snaps her fingers and Jay's minions instantly burn in a fire, their bawling piercing the ears as they run to extinguish the flames without any success. "You still stand by your opinion, or..." Minatozaki raises her eyebrow.

"They said you were sick." Jay gulps and retreats slowly. "How is it possible?"

"I suspect the validity of your sources because I've never felt this strong." Sana paralyzes him and takes the sword out of his hand. "It's beyond my comprehension why you thought it was a good idea to come here, at my own palace, with my members being here, to kill me. I have never taken you for a fool, but today you convinced me otherwise." She puts her free hand up and silences the bellowing vampires. There's nothing left of them, not counting the ashes. "You're giving me a headache because I've so many ways of killing you and I don't know which one to choose." The empress circles around him. "Should I burn you like them or do you want me to decapitate you? Nah, it'll be easy. What about taking your heart out or cutting your bodyparts off until there's nothing left but only the head? Let's try both since it's how you planned to torture Tzuyu."

Minatozaki lightens up the tip of her blade and tears his upper cloth to shreds. "Sana, my vampire army will take revenge! Think about it, you only have seven people."

Sana busts her gut. "Haven't you heard that quality is better than quantity? You couldn't wound them with your so-called "vampire army", so neither will the others. Besides, crowd without its leader cannot survive for long, they'll turn their back on you. I know that much." She slashes at his abdomen with a torched weapon and disembowels him like she's performing a ritual of Seppuku on him.

"Aaargh!" Jay screams as the unrelenting and continual pain eats him up. 

"Sana, stop!" Momo outcries, but her pleading isn't considered.

The empress pushes a sword in and out repeatedly, every time her hand has more and more blood on it, oblivious of a man's misery. Sana looks like she lost her mind. She's never been this violent to someone even when she wasn't herself. Everyone is horrified, first and foremost Momo when she sees how Sana takes out Jay's heart, tightens her grip around it, and bursts it like a balloon.

Minatozaki stands there with lackluster eyes as the remnants of the murdered vampire fade away. Her handling loosens and blade hits the ground with a booming clank. Sana turns her head toward the seven vampires, each of them has a mistrust written all over their faces. And the look Momo and Mina give to her- fear, hate, and disgust at the same time. The queen wants to let Hirai know that she's not going to hurt her, but most likely Momo thinks that she's not the normal Sana. She has to go anywhere or else grief and qualm will drown her. 

"I'll be better, I promise." Sana whispers but doesn't care if they caught the words or not, the lump in her throat is too hard to swallow to reiterate. She recedes from view.

________

Sana drank who knows how many shot glasses. Despite her being a vampire she still can get drunk. It's what she wanted - to forget about what she did even if it's for a day and everything goes as she had in mind until her origin of demolition sits next to her.

"You're so wasted, what's wrong?" Minatozaki doesn't look up. Tzuyu places her forefinger under Sana's chin, tilting her head up until the vampire is looking in her eyes.

The queen gets it off her chest and tells her today's events. "I've had enough of myself, I'm awful and gross. I lost my temper today. Again." She laughs bitterly and shakes her head. "You shouldn't be any closer to me. I'm dangerous."

"Why are you here in the first place then, in my club?" It couldn't be denied how terrified Tzu is, however, she can't help but feel sorry for her. 

"That's a good question. I think it's because you're always in my thoughts. No!" Sana barks out and hides her face while whining."It wasn't what I wanted to say. I mustn't have drunk this much."

"So, you're thinking about me?" Tzuyu bumps her shoulder with Sana's who's as red as a tomato. "Don't order anything. Have a swig of mine, it'll help." She passes her pint glass to the empress as the vampire was going to speak to a bartender.

Sana who's clearly dizzy with all the beverages she had takes it and downs the half. "It's sweet like a honey and..." She unconsciously drops her gaze down to Chou's full lips where little playful smirk flashes. Even though the empress imbibed almost everything possible her throat dries. "Whatever." She looks somewhere else and drains the cup. She can't let herself go berserk another time. "Gotta leave or else this night won't end well." Sana turns her head side to side to sober up and stumbles when she straightens up, nearly knocking over the glasses.

"I'll call my driver and leave you at the hotel, okay? You can't even stand."

"What are you talking about? I can stand and waaal--" She trips over nothing, but Tzuyu is there to catch her.

"Yeah, I can see that. I'll walk you out and don't try to be tough." Tzuyu helps Sana to get out of the club and soon, the driver comes.

On the way to the hotel Chou books a room for the vampire. Sana snuggles up to Tzuyu and takes her by surprise, nevertheless, Tzu reciprocates. For her, it's hard to imagine how the woman hugging her right now can kill anyone. She takes after an angel who fell from the sky. Tzuyu also wants to find out the reason why Minatozaki can't control herself, like how is it even possible to be in that way when in fact she was normal in the beginning? She aided her because of the dark color Sana had around her, the presence that was rotten and would make you want to leave everything behind you just to escape from it.

"Ms. Chou." Driver called spaced-out Tzuyu too many times and the latter is pulled back to reality.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"We're at the hotel, miss." 

"Sana, wake up." Chou nudges her against her own will since Minatozaki looked excessively cute to be woken up.

Sana blinks confusedly and restrains her yawn. "Are we at your house?"

"No, you're spending your time in the hotel." Tzuyu answers.

"Then, I'm not stepping out of here!" She crosses her arms and pouts.

"It's not like you have a choice. Do you want to spent the whole night in the streets?"

She's hesitant for a while before saying. "Okay, hotel it is." Minatozaki crinkles her nose in disgust and lets Tzuyu lead the way.

It's not that Sana is ungrateful or she really preferred to stay at Tzuyu's. Everything goes back to her reign of darkness when she took the lives of mortals non-stop. She'd sometimes talk them into having a one-night stand and frankly, who'd refuse the proposal of the gorgeous woman?! It doesn't need an hour-long discussion to know that they ended up being dead, their maimed bodies completely gone and the only thing that indicated their existence was a blood-stained bed.

Sana's all set to open the door when she suddenly spins around, startling Taiwanese. "This place holds a lot of unpleasant memories for me. I'm not gonna sleep here without changing them." She rests her hand on the crook of her neck and allows the tension to attach their lips together. Tzuyu's judgment is quite impaired at this moment because she vowed she wouldn't do anything like this with Sana anymore. Instead, she permits the vampire to do whatever she wants and Chou isn't against it. She's one-hundred percent sure now that she isn't under control. In fact, she's the one heating things up and pulling the empress closer with the waist to increase the pressure. Sana first off conquers Tzuyu's bottom lip, gently gliding on it with her mouth, then takes care of the upper one so carefully you'd think it's their last meeting. After that, the vampire's tongue slides along the human's lips and asks for an entrance which the latter grants. Minatozaki explores every inch of her and savors the heavenly taste. Chou feels like she's in another dimension and thinks she engulfed all the bottles of alcohol under her possession. The making out process intensifies so much that the sound of their smooching reaches the ears of every customer in the building. Sana grazes Tzuyu's bottom lip, lightly grabs it, and tugs down on it just a bit. Tzuyu whimpers in pleasure and slips her hands in Sana's back where the unexpected gift awaits. She perceives thick and jagged scars, which is surprising since vampires have the power to heal. She didn't notice it before, but it doesn't matter. For Sana, it does. When she senses Tzu's fingertips against her old defects, she jerks back and breaks off the kiss.

"You should go. It's too late already." She says as the flashbacks of a bloodcurdling night whirl her away like a storm.

Tzuyu sees how depressed and miserable Sana looks and she deduces it's because of the scars she accidentally touched. "Are you alright?" Chou lays hands on the queen's cheeks.

"I will be." She smiles and reassures her. "Take care, please. I don't want you to encounter dangerous beings if you know what I mean." Sana winks at her.

"I won't. You can put your mind at ease." She pecks Minatozaki's lips and waves goodbye to her.

Sana sighs when she enters the room and speaks under her breath. "At least I'd been happy for a few minutes."


	13. Part 12

"Where do you think she is right now?" Momo asks Mina who she's snuggling with in bed.

"I don't know Momoring, she can go anywhere she wants."

"Sana's changing personalities are affecting me too much." She hugs Mina closer to get a comfort. "It was terrible."

"I'm sorry you had to see that on the same day of an invasion. It must have been so hard for you." She kisses Momo's forehead. "Can't you ask Nayeon to erase the memory of a day when you... When you..." Mina struggles to say it.

"I already did a long time ago, but she said she couldn't because it was impossible for her or any psychic to erase the memories of vampires when they were humans." Momo sighs. "I guess I have to get used to it, but it's been centuries and I still can't."

"We can leave this place to divert your attention to something else, you know?" Myoui suggests and taps her nose, expecting a positive answer.

"No, I don't want to until I see Sana. She said something before disappearing and I know she regretted what she did. Besides," Momo continues. "We shouldn't rule out the option that the clan members may attack us another time."

"I agree with the last one to some extent, but talking to Sana?" Mina answers with a dismissive attitude. "You'll never know when she goes back to her lunatic self and I won't be able to bear with you getting hurt yet again."

"Why do you assume that I'm gonna get hurt? I'm not a helpless child!" Momo glowers at her and escapes from Mina's embrace.

"Yes, you are! You're my baby!" 

Momo squirms as Mina tickles her and shrieks. "Get your hands off me, stop it!"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Jeongyeon opens the door and pokes her head in. She has eyebags and messy hair, meaning she couldn't rest. "Some people are trying to sleep here if you didn't know. So, keep it down!"

"Sorry!" They say in unison.

"Thank you!" Jeongyeon bows mockingly. "And clean your room. It's a total mess!"

"Look at your hair first and then complain about how untidy our room is." Mina holds back her smile.

"What were you and Nayeon doing? Tsk, tsk." Momo feigns a disapproval and teases Yoo.

"We didn't do anything, it's my bed hair!" She flashes them a middle finger when Mimo burst out laughing. "You snotnosed kids, watch me when I slap you with my wings!" She dips out of the room and leaves the noisy ones behind.

________

Sana thought she was being slick, but evidently it didn't work out the way she wanted because she was noticed. Sana wanted to surprise her, but Tzuyu is a killjoy. She could at least pretend.

Before Sana can hug her Chou turns around and shoots the vampire a stunning smile while Minatozaki freezes on the spot with outspread hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm flexing my strained muscles. Isn't it obvious?" Sana exaggerates a stretching process of her body in the middle of a club.

"It's unnecessary to exhibit your exercising routine here." Tzuyu stops a jumping woman.

"Would it be better if I shared my nightly routine with you... Privately? She positions her hand on Tzuyu's chest, whispers flirtatiously, and nips on her earlobe.

Tzu shivers in response and asks. "You aren't using your powers, are you?"

"If I was, you'd be all over me right now." Sana takes her hands. "I'm gonna take you somewhere beautiful, but please prepare yourself for the nausea."

"What? Why?" Tzuyu's lost and thinks she missed something important from the little conversation.

"We're teleporting and when it's your first time you feel kind of sick. It's nothing you can't cope with, I promise."

"I'm ready." She says after composing herself mentally.

They come out on display from thin air, however, Chou doesn't feel anything related to nausea or any kind of pain and she's more than glad. "You okay?" Sana asks and Tzuyu nods. "No one, not even the strongest vampires could be as calm as you're right now and I'm impressed. You must be special." She cracks a smile and takes an initiative to guide her along the way with their hands entwined.

The most remarkable landscape extends before Tzuyu's eyes. A scintillating waterfall as blue as the sky, shiny like a gold. Moonlight waltzing around its surface inviting you in alongside the tiny and bright, shimmering stars to have fun. It makes Tzuyu think that she's in a fairytale and if someone pinches her, she might as well wake up.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sana's eyes reflect the full moon when she gazes at Tzuyu with such a warmth and fondness that it makes the latter's heart melt. She can swear the woman in front of her is a gazillion times ravishing than the view she just saw.

"Yeah, _you are._ " Chou adds in her mind as Sana's eyes draw her in like a whirlpool.

"It's the right moment to blow off the steam." Minatozaki seems to not notice how Tzuyu was getting closer to her. "Let's swim, shall we?" Sana strips down to her undergarments. Tzuyu can do nothing but ogle at how the vampire's muscles tense and stretch. She passes the tongue over her side of the mouth as she takes in the sight. "What are you looking at, perv?" The empress raises her eyebrow.

Chou clears her throat. "It's crystal clear that I'm interested in studying vampire anatomy."

"In other words, mine." The queen makes her way forward to the mortal. "I kindly ask you to remove the useless clothes so I'll study yours, too. I'll be waiting there." She dives into the waterfall. Minatozaki shows up in a couple of seconds with her wet hair covering the eyes and her head falls back to regain an ability to see.

Tzuyu's mouth hangs open. This is the hottest thing she's ever seen in her life and it's excusable for her that she can't undo her buttons fast. At long last, she joins the vampire in the cold water. As Sana glues their bodies together Tzu begins to warm up.

"If it's too cold for you we can--" Tzuyu takes hold of her chin and quiets her down, Sana's eyes are wide and questioning. Tzuyu leans down and meets the vampire's lips with a mild and delicate kiss, extremely different from the one they shared recently. In terms of duration, too.

The vampire is the one who withdraws first, leaving a human disappointed. Sana wears a smug smile and releases her. She begins to swim, her skin glistening in the moonlight and suddenly, she disappears under the surface. In spite of Tzuyu knowing that it's impossible for Sana to drown, she still gets worried. Tzuyu looks around and there's no sign of her which makes her grow more anxious. Minatozaki emerges behind her with a splash and grabs her. Chou's startled.

"Forgive me for scaring you." She giggles and kisses Tzuyu's shoulders. "You looked cute, by the way."

Sana brings her head down and Tzuyu's breath catches as she feels the warmth grazing over her neck. The empress runs her palms down Chou's arms and the latter feels how electricity is sent through her whole being. Sana's words are fiery against Tzuyu's ear as she whispers. "I was observing you on the shore and you seemed to want me so bad, but..." She glues her fangs on the mortal's bare skin and punctures it lightly to make the little amount of blood flow. "You're not getting me on top of you any time soon." Sana wanders her hands around Tzuyu's curves and sucks in the red liquid. It's already a breaking point for Tzuyu. She angles her head back to give the vampire access in the hope of more contact and Sana takes it as she lavishes the pierced spot with the sloppy kisses. As Tzuyu rests her hand on Minatozaki's cheek to make the kisses deeper, a naughty one pulls away and leaves Chou frustrated.

"If you're here far too long at night you'll catch a cold. Let's put on our clothes." She wades back to the shore.

Tzuyu was going to whine about how unfairly she was treated, but then she sees the deep, gruesome, and cut open scars on Sana's back. She stays put stupefied and thinks how Sana got away alive with the wounds like these. It's beyond the bounds of possibility that she could survive.

"Tzu, are you going to stay there forever?" The queen shocks Tzuyu out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming!" She swims toward the coast and dresses up, not minding her saturated body.

"Come, sit down and wait for the sunrise." Sana holds her hand and laces their fingers together when Tzuyu settles down beside her.

"When was the first time you visited this place?" Chou asks and breaks the comfortable silence.

"I don't remember the exact date since it was a long time ago when I still was a child." She smiles to herself while taking a trip in the past. "I'd often stay at my grandparents' in Tokyo and they'd take me here all the time because I couldn't get enough of the beauty this man-made waterfall held. I miss them." Sana takes pebbles and throws it away to deal with oppressing emotions.

"It had to be tough for you." Tzuyu kisses a back of Minatozaki's hand. "I know what it's like. I've lost my mother way too early and I don't know my father's whereabouts."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sana tucks Tzuyu's hair strands behind her ear. "If your father is alive I can help you to find him."

"There's no use." She emits a long breath. "He's too good at hiding and even if you happen to find him, he won't follow you."

"Why don't we talk about something cheerful. I can't take another sad story." Sana proposes and Tzuyu's more than happy to accept it.

They share as many memories as they can mostly from childhood to keep an optimistic mood. The large yellow orb begins to rise and the circular stone opening at the top of the fall is flooded with light, casting an otherworldly spotlight onto the water below. That's what Sana liked the most about the waterfall. It was like a light of hope after the infinite dark, reminding her that it wasn't too late for her to make the right decisions.

"From what I know vampires die when they're exposed to the sun." Tzuyu realizes that the one beside her isn't harmed by the torrid star and it stirs her curiosity.

"Vampires who belonged to my generation had this particular ability." This is one of Sana's least favorite topics to discuss and it shows, however, Tzuyu dismisses it absent-mindedly.

"Had?" A frown creases her eyebrows. "Are they dead or what?"

"Yeah, all of them." 

_"Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't",_ The empress thinks to herself.

"How come?"

Sana looks away and keeps her eyes shut. "I killed them all, one by one."

That's it. The last person who respected her will now be gone. Sana will continue as if nothing happened, but in reality, it'll damage and ravage her psyche. No one can be on her good side. No one will help her to be the better version of herself, even the leper won't be so alone and secluded. As Jihyo predicted, she'll be killed by her friend - the most appalling death anyone could ask for, murdered by someone you trust and believe in. It's what she deserves. She's a monster after all.


	14. Part 13

To say that Tzuyu is disturbed, it would be an understatement. Yes, she knows self-controlled Sana next to her wouldn't do such a thing, but just thinking about how many people she'd killed makes Chou uneasy since she can't eliminate an alternative of her being another one. Tzuyu will not run away, she has to stay with her as long as it takes.

"What was the reason?" Tzuyu knows she's prying, but she won't be able to help Sana until she knows if not everything, most of her story.

"I guess, my psychotic self had an inferiority complex, wanted to be the strongest and unique of all which I am now. I'm not proud of it, not even for a nanosecond." Sana crumbles up the stones casually, not wanting to glance toward Tzuyu's way. "The second reason is the throne. You could be the king or queen of vampires if you were the oldest. My generation was the most ancient and for their misfortune, I was at the bottom of the list in terms of an age. If you didn't intend running away earlier, I bet you do now."

"I still don't." Sana is taken aback and creases her eyebrows, questioning look not leaving her face. "You didn't want to do any of th--"

"That's where you're wrong, Tzu." She hangs her head. "I enjoyed and wanted everything I did."

"The one I'm talking to right now wouldn't. Sana," Tzuyu tilts her head and catches Sana's gaze. "Stop blaming yourself all the time. It wasn't you who committed these crimes, it was someone else. This another person or whatever it is inside you is so different from you that I can't call you both by the same name. You have to accept that it wasn't you because otherwise, you wouldn't acknowledge the mistakes."

"I don't know about that Tzuyu, but I'm still dangerous to be around with. Nobody's safe near me."

"I think when you're about to lose control you just give up without trying thinking it can't be prevented. I know you're strong enough to fight against it. I believe in you. Your friends believe in you. You aren't alone. I'm sure you'll pull yourself together from now on." She kisses Sana's forehead and takes her hand. "Take me to your friends, I want to meet them."

"What?" Minatozaki shouts and leaps up. "I'm not ready yet!"

"You'll say the same in two centuries. Come on now!" Tzuyu clasps her hands. "Do it for me, please." She pushes the lips forward to make herself look cute. 

Sana's soul left her body when she did it. "Okay, fine." The queen puffs and pinches chou's cheeks. "Only because you're so adorable."

________

The empress knows everyone's going to be in the castle due to the daylight and it doesn't make her happy at all. She doesn't want to see them yet. The guilt is as fresh as a raindrop. Tzuyu told her to not blame herself, but it's easier said than done. It was still her hands that killed thousands, it was still her mind making up the ungodly scenes, it was still her mouth speaking a bunch of obscenities and all of these are enough for her to feel ashamed. Considering her being the most powerful she should've been unyielding. She needs at least twice, no, triple as much time as her whole lifetime to forgive herself. Maybe not even that, but more. Sana will never say it to anyone. She's scared. Scared of what comes next for her, her friends, and now Tzuyu. She can't let herself to put them in a hazardous situation.

Tzuyu notices how doubt and uncertainty crosses Sana's face, understanding what it is all about. "You'll get a hold of yourself, I guarantee you. With no more doubts open the door." A little bit more confident vampire does so and prays for her legs to not give out.

Nobody expected a guest in the palace and they get ready for a fight, baring their sharp fangs. Sana raises her hands in surrender and laughs. "Are you gonna attack an unarmed?"

Nayeon dashes forward and slaps her head. "You. Stupid. Bitch!" After every word slapping gets stronger. "Where were you?!" She nags her like a strict mother whose child didn't come home in time.

Momo stops Nayeon from hitting Sana another time. "Stop it, grandma!" Then she hugs Minatozaki so vigorously that both of them almost fall. "Don't disappear like that, I was really worried."

"I'm sorry, but I had to clear my head." She pats Momo's back and recoils when Dahyun screams.

"What the hell! Chou?! What are you doing here?" Everyone's attention turns toward flustered Tzuyu.

"I didn't want her to find out us being vampires like this. I had so many badass ideas." Chaeyoung complains.

"Who are you?" Mina asks and crosses her arms.

Jeongyeon walks toward Tzuyu and sniffs her, clearly making the latter uncomfortable. "Smells like a human to me."

"Why are you so weird?" Nayeon grimaces and pulls Yoo back. "I apologize on her behalf. Im nayeon, by the way." She offers her hand and Tzuyu shakes it.

"Chou Tzuyu." She bows and introduces herself.

"So, Tzu," Sana starts. "This is Jeongyeon, Nayeon's girlfriend. This is Momo..." She introduces everyone to her. Chou tries to remember their names except Chaeyoung and Dahyun who she knows for years already.

"Sana, why'd you bring her here? Who is she for you?" Black Swan interrogates her. 

Meanwhile, Jeongdubchaeng gather together and bet on different things, debating furiously. "She's her friend!" 

"No, her girlfriend!"

"Friend!"

"Girlfriend!"

"Tzuyu's my..." Trio stops bickering and are all ears, but Sana didn't continue.

"She had to stop now?!" Dahyun rests her hands on the hips and inhales a good amount of air.

"Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it." Jeongyeon mumbles countless times with the fingers crossed and sweat droplets form on her forehead.

The point is that Sana doesn't really know who Tzuyu is for her. Girlfriends? She didn't even ask her out neither told her how she feels. Friends? Nope, friends don't kiss or sleep with each other. Then friends with benefits? How is it possible when they weren't friends in the first place? She takes Tzuyu's hand in hers with a confused look, totally tongue-tied and without having any idea what to say.

Tzuyu's the one who accumulates enough courage to speak up. "We're girlfriends." She squeezes Sana's hand in need of support.

Minatozaki's heartbeat accelerated when these words left Tzuyu's lips. It was the most unexpected thing for her because it means they're official now. It's weird. They didn't even talk about it in private and now they're announcing their relationship in front of everyone Sana loves and cares for. She has this kind of feeling that she's with her parents in need of their approval. How ironic could Sana's life get when she was the one who prohibited any kind of bond with humans? Technically it wasn't really her thoughts, but still.

"Y-yeah, what she said." The empress agrees and examines the floor with such an interest you'd think she discovered the eighth wonder of the world.

"In your face fools!" Jeongyeon laughs and flies around the room catching everyone off guard. "You're losers, I'm the winner. You're losers, I'm the winner. You're lo--"

"Yoo Jeongyeon!" Nayeon yells and The Guardian immediately stops dead in the tracks. "You better not come here, or else..." She cracks her neck and knuckles. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Dahyun puts her hand up. "So, you two REALLY are... Oh my..." She motions between Sana and Tzuyu and places her hands on the chest to calm down.

"Bro, chill out!" Chaeyoung moves her back and forth with the collar. "What's wrong with you?"

"What is it Dahyun? What didn't you like?" Tzuyu lifts her eyebrows and covers up her smile. 

Dubu shakes her head. "Don't mind me. I'm just being emotional. You make a great couple." She wipes away the flowing tears.

"Sana," Mina calls and rolls her eyes at Dahyun's sensitivity. "Was Jay talking about her?" Sana nods.

"He said you fell in love with her. Is it true?" Momo asks and Sana widens her eyes. Why did Momo think it was necessary to say something like this?

"It is." Sana unknowingly lets the cat out of the bag. When Momo smirks at her she corrects her so-called mistake. Nayeon wolf whistles "No, no it isn't." Sana whines and blushes as giggly Tzuyu hugs her. Minatozaki sends "I'm gonna kill you" look toward Hirai who sticks her tongue out. Sana's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "I think it's past your bedtime everyone. Go to sleep." It seems the last words were some kind of trigger for them as they start yawning and stretching. It's one of her powers, actually.

Sleepy Momo hugs Tzuyu and then Sana for the last time which lasts way too long for Minatozaki's liking. The queen waits for Momo to pull away, but she doesn't. Sana holds back her laugh when she sees how Momo dozed off on her shoulder. "Mina, will you take your girlfriend, please? She's drooling."

Drowsy and tired Mina holds Momo in her arms. "We didn't say it, but I think it's obvious that we're happy for you Sana. You deserve the happiness. You really do." She smiles at Sana and Tzuyu and heads toward her bedroom.

Sana turns to Chou. "I'm sorry if they bothered you. They're annoying sometimes."

"What are you talking about? They're fun to be around with." She waves it off. "I knew you'd feel better if you saw them today." Tzuyu pecks Sana's lips and the latter's face lits up.

"Thank you for urging me to come here. It wouldn't happen without you."

Tzuyu wanted to say something in return, but she notices the vampire who didn't talk at all. If she's not mistaken her name is Jihyo who has some kind of unexplainable, mysterious ambiance around her which Chou made out the first time she stepped inside here. "Sana, why is she crying?" 

Instead of answering, concerned Sana walks over Jihyo who sits at the table and just emptied her third bottle of wine. "Is everything fine?" She hunkers down to the level of Park's eyes.

"I don't know where the fuck to put myself. I don't even want to look at you. I don't deserve to be called your or anyone's friend." She keeps her eyes away from Sana's.

"No, don't say that Ji." Sana envelops her into a hug. "If it's about you knowing the future we're not going to judge you. We understand, okay?"

"No, you don't." Jihyo shakes her head and gets away from Sana's warmth. "I've been hiding the truth from you all for a long time. After figuring it out, it'll be too late. I'll be the one you'll blame because I knew and didn't tell you."

"Can it be somehow related to what you said in Gyeonggi?" Sana whispers.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but everything was on point." She sighs heavily. "I'd say be careful, but it won't change a thing." She pushes herself up and staggers while going to her bedroom.


	15. Part 14

_Sana is on the bed. She's not sleeping, nevertheless, she's incapable of opening her eyes. The only thing she sees (if you can call it that) is total darkness. Sana tries to move her hands and legs, but she can't. It looks like she's experiencing sleep paralysis, however, getting out of it is impossible. The vampire hears some people sneaking inside her room. Their voices are indistinct and faint which gets clearer when they approach her resting place. She recognizes in a trice who the trespassers are._

_"She's indeed asleep." Sana makes out that it's Nayeon who speaks and the one who waves her hand before Minatozaki's face to have the certainty._

_"Like that? Isn't it suspicious for Sana to not sense our presence or slit our throats?" Another well-known voice. Chaeyoung._

_"Bro, we made sure she wouldn't wake up. Stop being such a scaredy-cat!" Dahyun chews her girlfriend out._

_"Finally!" Jeongyeon utters with a mix of relief and gratification. "The day of retribution has come. She'll pay for all the things she made me do."_

_"I once considered her as my best friend. Once." Momo stresses the last word and it ruptures Sana's every part. Even Momo._

_"We will succeed." Jihyo reveals with a deep voice._

_"But Jihyo, your vision--"_

_"I don't care Jeongyeon. I just want her dead."_

_Mina steps forward and unsheathes the katana. "I'd rather my actions speak first." She sets the tip of it on Sana's abdomen. "Oh look, our queen is crying!" Myoui laughs as the transparent liquid rolls down on Sana's face. "You have feelings after all, huh? You had to show them to us centuries ago. It's too late for you to regret anything after you broke us." Mina pushes the katana down. The empress's skin tears and burns, huge gash appearing on her cloth and soaking it completely. Sana wants to scream, cry and beg for their forgiveness, say how sorry she's for everything she's done and that it's not late for them to go back to square one, but she can't. She can only sense and hear. Nothing more._

_Chaeyoung comes next with the dagger in her hand. "That's for the children I killed for you." She leaves the wound next to Mina's one, but deeper._

_**"I deserve it..."** Sana thinks as she sustains the second blow._

_"That's for using my psychic abilities for evil." Nayeon cuts her upper, near the chest._

_**"I deserve it..."** _

_"This is how I felt when I murdered the first human." Jeongyeon deepened the incision Nayeon left with her knife._

_**"I deserve it..."** _

_"Because of you, I couldn't and still can't feel the happiness. Maybe your death will help me to find it." Dahyun slashes Sana's side, damaging the ribs._

_**"I deserve it..."** _

_"You forced me to tell you the future then to laugh at how I was crying with the blood tears. I'll be the one laughing now." Jihyo dips her stiletto knives into Minatozaki's eyes and digs them up, blinding her. The blood flows down from the holes like tears and seeps into the mouth. "I pretended I cared for you and you fell for it. It was the truth that you wouldn't change a thing. You had to know it before your end."_

_**"I deserve it..."** _

_The best for the last. Momo stoops and whispers in Sana's ear. "I owe you my life, but I wish I didn't. I don't want to owe anything to someone like you. Someone who promised me a heaven-like eternal life which turned out to be a lie. It was an eternal hell. I hadn't asked for it. Maybe I loved you more than I should have and that's why I tolerated your crimes. I've had enough." She aims for Sana's heart and pins the machete against the mark._

_Sana's whole body is in flames, yet it doesn't hurt as much as the words that were spoken. She died six times and the seventh would be the last and the most fatal. The queen understands their internal pain and why they would do this. She isn't blaming them, only herself._

_**"I deserve it... But I was going to be better."** Momo kisses her on the cheek before skewering Minatozaki's already broken heart._

Sana's chest raises up and down and takes in as much oxygen as she can to calm herself down after seeing such a graphic nightmare. The first thing she does is to examine her stomach where she was afflicted. There's nothing, of course.

"Nightmares?" Tzuyu who's nestled up to the vampire asks.

Sana flinches and almost yelps in surprise. She forgot about her being here for a second. "Yeah."

"Do you remember it?"

"No, I don't." Sana lies and bites her inner cheek. Why would she tell Tzuyu something disturbing like this? It's not so pleasant for the empress to say that she's being killed in her dreams every night.

Tzuyu balances herself with the elbow when she lifts her body up to look down and scan Sana's face. "You're lying." Troubled Sana looks away from her, but Tzuyu lays her hand on the vampire's cheek to turn her head. "It's okay to not say something you don't want to, just don't lie to me."

"Deal." Sana takes Chou's hand and kisses its knuckles. This gesture brings out the mortal's smile.

Tzuyu forges ahead, kisses at first the queen's forehead, then her nose and philtrum before placing it on Sana's mouth, giving in to temptation. Tzuyu breaks off the contact and Minatozaki forces her to straddle her lap, the latter is impatient as she moves up and collides their lips. Sana draws her close to drink her wine-colored lips and tastes all of it to slake her thirst. She unwittingly cuts it with her sharp fangs and makes it bleed. Tzuyu elicits a moan and looks into Sana's dilated orbs which is fixated on the red stream, her intent clear as the blue sky. The vampire makes her way forward and suctions the blood, greedily rushing for it and not minding how it dizzies her. Tzuyu wraps the arms around her nape and lets Sana take as much from her as she wants.

"Tzuyu, please stop me. I'm losing control." Sana begs and retracts, not taking her eyes away from still gushing blood.

"I don't want you to stop." She whispers seductively and bites the sensitive spot on Sana's neck, slipping a hand underneath her camisole to study every part of her.

Sana's response is a low groan as she holds Chou's jaw in her grip and kisses her feverishly, their tongues battling for dominance, and needless to say, the immortal wins. She travels inside Tzuyu's mouth in a way as if she is tasting it for the first time. Seemingly, she's not getting her daily dose enough. Sana abandons Tzuyu's lips, instead, she takes care of the exposed and exquisite skin of the neck while stopping the human's bleeding. 

The vampire permeates different places of Tzuyu's skin with her incisors and lets the thin blood pour down on a throat which Sana ardently licks all the way through. Every simple graze of Sana's teeth and every touch of her tongue makes Tzuyu go off the deep end. She's a little bit embarrassed to say this, but she's nearing her peak that easily. Needy Chou presses their centers together, picks up the tempo, and moves her hips, rubbing the sensitive spots through the fabric. 

Sana fails to catch her breath at the sight in front of her when Tzuyu riles her up. She won't let Tzuyu play slow-burning games this time. She'll add fuel to the fire. Minatozaki clutches Chou's shirt and pulls it down harshly, ripping it up. Tzuyu quits her mischievous acts and contains herself from freaking out when she sees how different Sana's eyes are. She's never seen her like this.

The vampire switches their positions and gets on top, running the eyes over a human's face and saying nothing. She toys with Tzuyu's bra strap and intentionally skims her fingers over a collarbone. Thrill surges through Tzuyu's veins at the contact and waits for something to happen. Sana unclasps a bra and loosens the material, but not taking it off. She unbuttons Tzuyu's pants and lowers it down, removing and throwing away. Chou is growing vividly impatient. 

"Sana, ple--" 

"Don't speak until I allow you." She cuts her off and takes the lace of a black underwear with her teeth, yanking downward and scraping the inner thighs in the process. Tzuyu shivers.

The empress straightens and holds the bottom hem of her camisole with both hands, pulling it over her head in an awfully slow manner. Tzuyu wants to yell in frustration, however, she only grumbles. "Sana."

The queen kisses her and muffles the protests coming out of a mortal. "Be patient, love." Tzuyu flushes and nods.

Vampire unclothes herself and doesn't break eye contact with the goddess. _"You're perfect."_ Chou says in her mind and touches every bared portion she can.

Sana smirks and in place of talking she uncovers mortal's full breasts. Sana wanders her digits around the nipples gently, alternating between stroking and blowing to harden them and to build up more anticipation. Minatozaki can't believe how someone who is a human can have body proportions like her. How is it possible to be flawless like that? Discussion for another time.

Sana goes in and starts sucking the nipple, time to time nibbling on it to spice things up while resting her hand on another and massaging it. Then she moves to the other one to give both of them equal attention. Tzuyu has her legs around the vampire's waist and can't help but whimper Sana's name ceaselessly, her brain stops functioning as Sana's naughty mouth gives her an immeasurable satisfaction.

Minatozaki heads north, brushing her chops against the throat, chin, lips, and lastly the ear where she speaks in a low tone. "I love how you call my name, it's driving me wild." She murmurs as she teases the entrance and makes Chou writhe under her. "I haven't touched you down there yet and you're already dripping wet for me." Sana begins her play slowly and tenderly, gradually increasing her speed and intensity as she moves forward to a more sensitive region.

Vampire locks their lips and slips her fingers in the slit, masterfully finding the G-spot which she caresses before slipping the pads back out, up and over the clitoris. She repeats it a number of times, leaving Tzuyu frustrated than ever and making her fall from the edge. She can't even complain because they're still making out and she knows Sana's doing it on purpose. That's it.

She pushes herself forward to kiss Sana harder. Tzuyu grips Minatozaki's two fingers that were angering her so much and pulls them inside and out of a vagina as fast as possible. Her breath hastens and she finds it hard to penetrate the clenched walls. She tightens the grasp and moans louder than she intended. Sana drags Tzuyu's lower lip down, halts everything between them with a playful smile and backs off, enjoying how upset and sexy Chou is at the same time.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Tzuyu gets on her knees and looks at Sana straight in the eyes.

It takes Sana's whole strength to not laugh. "Babe, you almost broke my fingers, I had to--"

"You know what you earned? To sit back here and watch how it's done!" She leans against the headboard, spreads her legs a little while for the queen to see the gem, and starts pleasuring herself. 

Sana would never see that coming. Well, coming yes but not what's happening in front of her at this moment. She sees how Tzuyu's fingers disappear in the hole, how she throws her head back and bucks her hips, hears how her digits reach the wetness and how Sana's name escapes from her. It's too much, even for the vampire whose other nickname is a torturer.

Minatozaki crawls toward her, impeding human's hand movements and gets down on her. She licks the center thoroughly and smoothly slides her tongue. She flicks it inside quickly while nudging the clit with her pointy nose and running up her hand to cup one of Chou's tits.

This is what Tzuyu was waiting for, her acting paid off in the end. She weaves her palms through Sana's hair and shoves her to devour everything she potentially can. "I need more!" Tzuyu begs and Sana inserts three fingers altogether while still eating her up. She's thrusting them so vigorously that the whole bed shakes and creaks, bumping against the wall. Chou's cries of pleasure fills not only this huge room but the whole castle. Guess who won't be sleeping tonight in other chambers.

"I'm getting close!" Tzuyu screams when she feels her ecstasy is imminent.

"Come for me Tzu, come!" Vampire demands and Tzuyu does in seconds. She releases her sweet juices in Sana's mouth and moans uncontrollably, grinding her entrance on her. Exhausted empress cleans up all the mess and settles beside mortal with a sigh, who she pulls closer in a warm hug. "I love you." Sana confesses without even realizing it.

"What?" Tzuyu asks, but Sana is already asleep. Minatozaki kind of made her feelings for Chou known earlier in the morning, regardless, the latter thought it was just a slip of the tongue. Surprise, surprise! It wasn't. Does she love Sana though? Who knows, but she didn't answer it back.

________

"I swear to Darwin!" Jeongyeon paces around. "I haven't slept for days. First Dubchaeng, then Mimo and now... What do we call them... Satzu?"

"Yoo Jeongyeon!" Tired Nayeon grouses. "Get your ass down here, now!"

"I'm telling you. Tomorrow is our day and don't make any excuses! I don't want to be the one who is insomniac!"

"Stop talking bullshit and let me sleep!" She covers her face with a cushion.

"Nevermind, old hag." Shoe immediately hits her face. "What was that for?" She shields her reddened nose.

"Sleep on the couch, who wants to sleep with an old hag?!"

"I do!" Jeongyeon brightens up and snuggles with her girlfriend. "Old hag, Aphrodite, or whatever I will love you the same way. Always." She kisses Nay's temple.


	16. Part 15

"What's gotten into you lately? You're with Sana 24/7 if you're not working or sleeping!" A young woman runs fingers through her hair. "No, cross it out. You're even sleeping with her!"

"Shushu, don't exaggerate. I'm not with her all day." Tzuyu tries to alleviate thick and tensed air between them.

"You're not? So, I must be hallucinating that I don't see you around anymore." Shuhua briefly glances at Tzuyu, who she sits with side by side in the club.

"What am I going to do then? Leave her?" She asks and raises her eyebrows.

"Exactly!" Yeh exclaims and nudges her. "She's not someone you can hang out with so freely. She's full of danger!"

"That's why I'm with her in the first place. Why do you expect me to leave her now in the middle of the road?! Then everything I've done was for nothing and my time is precious."

"I understand where you're coming from, but are you gonna be with her whole damn time? She's immortal for fuck's sake!" Shuhua strikes her fist on the counter and breaks some glasses.

"Sana's still having nightmares." Tzuyu whispers and snaps her knuckles in nervousness.

"It doesn't explain why you're having sex with her." She downs her drink and makes a face due to the alcohol's bitterness. "It's normal to have bad dreams. You and I have them too."

"Listen, I can't--"

"Tzuyu, you're just looking for the reasons to be with her!" Shu yells and stiffens her grip around the glass. "Sana loses control around you and you know exactly why. You're not helping her, but doing worse! She already fell for you and it'll be hard to do anything useful. Why'd you think that having affairs with Sana was the best choice, ha? Not for the first but third time!" She shakes her head. "I know sometimes your vampire can't get hold of herself, but what in the world is wrong with you?"

"I'm doing perfectly fine, thanks." She avoids Shuhua's glowing and burning eyes full of anger.

"You're missing the whole point here. You may deny it as many times as you want, but you're clearly attracted to her, aren't you?" She leans in and studies her face.

"No, not gonna happen." Here she goes, refusing it already.

"How so?" Shuhua wears a mocking smile on her face, knowing everything Chou can't admit.

"I've done this with others, okay? And I didn't fall in love with them. It's not any different." She's aware of how weak her argument is when Shu dismantles it single-handedly.

"The others were humans, sis and Sana isn't. She's the most powerful being who has ever walked on the earth with an extraordinary ability to make absolutely everyone fall for her charms... Like you did. If she kisses you, you kiss her back. If she wants to hook up with you, you hook up with her. If she wants you dead, you kill yourself, and unfortunately, you've already picked the last one." She buries her face in the hands.

"This is nonsense, Shu." 

She can't take this anymore because she knows it was a horrible mistake to have sex with Sana, again. Sana made it obvious that she couldn't control herself so it was up to Tzuyu to decide what she would do and her decision was quite regrettable, she could've just stopped everything from progressing. Instead, she complicated the whole situation. Shuhua is right as always. Sana possesses her mind and Tzuyu follows her commands like a loyal dog.

"She might not want to, but when you're with her you're forcing her to do it. I don't want to think about the outcome if you fall in love with her." She hugs Tzuyu and trembles as she starts crying.

Tzuyu has been loved countless times by men, women, everyone. However, she was the one who didn't return their feelings and broke their hearts. She hasn't, even once in her life, experienced what it's like to feel the same way. To be in love or to like someone at least. Her Father's fault.

"I'm still not over our Mum's death, Tzu." She carries on and pulls Tzuyu closer to her. "You're young, not even 22 right? You have a long journey ahead, but I don't... I can't lose you too. I'll be all alone here." Shuhua snivels and sobs harder.

"Don't you worry about that Shushu. I'm not going anywhere."

She says so to solace her half-sister, but it's nowhere near the truth and Chou hasn't realized it yet.

________

Hours passed since Shuhua's visit. Despite that Tzuyu keeps working. No one obliges her to be there all night, but she needs to not think for some time. Tzuyu had to meet up with Sana long ago and she didn't even warn vampire about not coming. She just couldn't face her. Minatozaki's deep, husky and melodious voice occupies and swims inside her mind. Tzuyu can't get her last words out of the head, an unnecessary confession that stressed a human and kind of made her happy simultaneously. She shouldn't be this ecstatic at all since the vampire will be the beginning of her end. How disappointed her only living parent would be...

A vehement force of air hits Tzuyu and she jolts up, losing her train of thoughts. Here she is, in all-black outfits with a radiant smile and the sly eyes, with her long, glowing orange hair and the seductive aura she gives off. Tzuyu notices how her mouth was wide open in awe when Sana closes it with her skilled fingers.

"Something might fly in there." She grins like a Cheshire cat and sits on her lap, catching a mortal by surprise. "I've been waiting for you outside and you didn't show up. I'm sad now!" She protrudes her lips. 

Tzuyu's never seen Sana being so cute. She wants to pinch and squish her cheeks, but she holds back. "I've been working a couple of hours and it slipped out of my memory. I'm sorry, I must've remembered."

"Don't apologize, it happens to everyone." Sana ruffles her hair and kisses her forehead afterward. Not a reaction Tzuyu was expecting and she feels guilty for lying shamelessly.

"So... you're not mad?" Tzuyu looks up and gets lost in her dark, wistful orbs. Even though Sana's being cheerful and bubbly right now, her eyes tell a completely another story full of sadness and sorrow. Why couldn't Tzuyu see it before?

Sana tilts her head down and joins their lips for seconds. It was a fleeting kiss, but Tzuyu's heart skips a beat in excitement, ignoring whatever the mind was suggesting. "Hope it answers your question." Empress's smiles from ear to ear when a not-so-light blush creeps upon the human's face.

Tzuyu drifts her eyes over Minatozaki's every part to find some sort of flaw although she knows there won't be any. She is inarguably perfect. Tingling sensation from Sana's kiss doesn't subside and every inch of her body itches for more except the rationally working brain. It reminds Tzuyu about the conversation she and Shuhua had. She mustn't have any feelings toward anyone including Sana. There can't be any exception made specifically for her and it leaves Chou with one and only option - To leave Sana when everything's settled. Tzuyu hates her life. She can justify her actions at the end of the day by saying that there weren't any other ways out, but yes there was and is. It's what her heart truly has an urge for. To stay. 

"Was my kiss so bad that it made you depressed?" Sana saw how Tzuyu's expression changed into a melancholic and doleful one.

"There's one question that's been whirling inside me after seeing Jihyo." She came up with the reason instantly and pats herself on the back mentally for being this shrewd. "I don't want to come off as an insensitive person, it's just pure curiosity. Why does she have a scar if a vampire can heal the wounds?" She eyes woman above her to know if she crossed the line and worries a bit that she won't get an answer when Sana furrows. 

"I don't like talking about this since it refers to me as well, but I think you should know." She takes a deep breath and proceeds. "Jihyo was harmed by Chaeyoung who was under psychic's control. This someone must've wanted Jihyo to have a permanent wound, none of us know why, and most likely put on some substance on Chaeyoung's claw. There are poisons that our powers can't deal with, even healers, so she was scarred. There have been cases where vampires were scarred by a special weapon, but it's just a rumor. About my personal one," She pauses and seems to search for the proper words, or she's just trying to relax. "When I was a mortal, I was stabbed. I got lucky, if you can say that, and was given an eternal life. Whoever turned me, didn't heal my wounds first so it stayed. Funnily enough, it'd been the only humane thing left of me for thousands of years."

Tzuyu can't imagine what it might've been like. Sana went through so much. She had a near-death experience, she was the witness of her relatives' death, she was possessed by someone or something and made her do abhorrent shits including hurting her friends emotionally and physically. Now, if Tzuyu abandons Sana, who unfortunately enamored her, it'll make the latter's life more miserable and wretched. Chou won't condone herself for breaking such a fragile soul, but if she stays... she's bound to be the one who...

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I shouldn't have asked." She peppers the queen's neck with affectionate kisses.

"I was going to tell you about it someday, so don't be. You apologized for a second time today by the way and don't do that anymore, you have nothing to apologize."

Oh, how wrong she is! If she knew the truth she wouldn't be talking to Tzuyu this way. Sana might think that Tzuyu is an open book for her and everyone, but no. She's mistaken. Everyone in Minatozaki's world is full of secrets and Tzuyu's ones are one of the biggest and unforeseen after the certain someone...


	17. Part 16

Tzuyu is in a messy situation. If someone takes a peek inside her life they'll say she's being dramatic and unreasonable since there isn't anything to complain about. Sana was an ideal and lovely girlfriend anyone could ask for: taking care of her, giving her lots of gifts, attention and affection, bringing her everywhere she could... Every day for Tzuyu was a new story of her life with all of these adventures Sana was selflessly and kindly offering to her. Not to mention how Chou made a new family in the form of Minatozaki's friends who were giving her all the positive energy she needed. 

Nayeon was really something else. She'd confront Tzuyu with dozens of questions. "Did you sleep well? Did you eat? Was there anyone getting on your nerves today? How did Sana behave? Did she annoy you? If she did tell me and I'll kick her ass." She soon became a mother figure for her and took an important place in her heart.

Everyone was doting on Tzuyu as if she was five years old or something. They almost made Tzuyu forget how dysfunctional her real family was. Almost. She's trying to find any kind of flaw or imperfection in their personalities so getting away will be easier, but for her misery, they don't have one. That's the biggest problem. How can she leave when there's no rational reason? But somehow Tzuyu has to because too many people are waiting for her and deepening the bonds with the others isn't such a good idea. It'll be distressing for her to watch how Sana will react on the word break-up. How pained expression will change her happy and smiley face she has right now.

Sana's gazing at her as if she's seeing the most valuable thing in the world which is a culmination of Tzuyu's suffering. She chews at her lower lip to get a hold of herself and not to shed the tears, but it's not easy when Sana's immense love for a mortal is reflected in the depth of her eyes. Tzuyu lets the emotions take her over as she starts crying hysterically.

"Tzu, why are you crying?" Sana hugs her straightway, a mix of fear and astonishment clear as a bell in her voice. "Have I done anything wrong?" She strokes Chou's head to calm her down, but it's doing worse because Tzuyu's weeping becomes more intense.

Tzuyu clutches Sana's shirt and moistens the warm fabric with her flowing tears which doesn't seem to have an end. Minatozaki excels in making others cry, but stopping the process is out of her hand most of the time. She thought for a second that she said something inappropriate which made Tzuyu all weepy and emotional but for the past few minutes, she was just enjoying the sight of her girlfriend, nothing more. So, it couldn't be a case.

Sana cups Chou's cheeks, looks into her eyes and dries them out with the soothing kisses, tasting salty drops. "I know something's bothering you these days and please, don't deny it. You've been spacing out more than other people usually do. If you decide to talk to me about it someday, I'll listen without judging you, okay? Even if it's related to the relationship we have and you're not feeling happy, I'll understand. I will never force you to be with me." Empress might've been head over heels in love with her, but she wasn't blind nor insensible. She could notice sometimes how Tzuyu's lips would curl up into a fake smile, how she would freeze under Sana's touch, how she would stiffen when the vampire kissed her as if she wanted to run away. There were plenty of signs telling immortal that Tzuyu's constant mood swings were because of her not enjoying Sana's company.

If Tzuyu says that she isn't happy with Sana (though it will be the biggest lie) and separate their ways it'll be better for everyone. However, she is a coward. She can't do it, at least not yet. "It's not about us. I've just remembered my Mum." Tzuyu isn't proud of being this good of a liar to support herself and her peculiar conduct, but saying the truth is hard and untimely. It'll wreck everything.

Queen roves her brown orbs over Tzuyu in suspicion and withdraws her hands from a human's face. "You made me promise to not lie to you. Do I have to do the same thing so you'll start telling the truth?"

"Sana..." What is she going to say, that she isn't lying? It's meaningless because all of the fallacies are up to her neck, threatening to choke her.

"Save it." She clenches her jaw and closes her eyes. "You probably thought you were skilled in disguising your secrets, but I can sense when someone deceives me and you've been doing it today non-stop. I get it, there are the things you won't like to disclose yet, but I hate when somebody lies to my face. I'd rather be told the bitter truth."

 _"You have to understand it's for the best, I'm doing it for your own sake."_ Tzuyu isn't brave enough to say it. Sana wouldn't comprehend it anyway.

"Don't sulk now, please. I know you didn't have bad intentions." Vampire taps Chou's forehead and makes her to look up. "I'm losing my temper when it happens because I had a terrible experience. Sorry for being so harsh and taking it out on you." She kisses her and Tzuyu's thankful that she's not too mad at her.

The softness of the vampire's lips would make her knees to give out if she wasn't sitting. It doesn't last long due to Sana's phone going off. She didn't have one, but the others insisted and outnumbered her to buy it in case of an emergency. She regrets it now as she has to break off the sweet moment.

"What is it?" Minatozaki picks it up reluctantly while holding Tzuyu's hand.

 **"We have visitors."** Mina's tender voice is heard on the other line.

"You're calling me because of the visitors? I'm not a host! What can I do about it?!"

**"Don't be a bitch and come here? They're waiting for you in the conference room to discuss an important issue."**

"Fine!" Sana huffs and puts the phone back in her pocket. "This is unbelievable! They've interrupted our date for the nth time!"

"Just go, okay? They need you more there than here, don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry on their behalf for cutting our date short, I'll make it up to you." She kisses her cheek and before teleporting Sana doesn't forget to whisper the magical words to Tzuyu. "I love you." It makes Tzuyu blush. 

Chou doesn't know what to do except to sit still, petrified. Not having an idea what to do, what to say or how to act. She's heard Sana saying it multiple times, yet she's still not used to it and most likely will never be. Tzuyu wishes she could have the freedom to confess effortlessly, without the complications and problems but she can't because of the vow.

________

In the room, Sana sees two unfamiliar vampires and she's about to explode due to the rage she feels. Nevertheless, she sounds polite and civil. Well, until she talks about them.

"Mina, you said they were guests worthy of my attention and why is it that I've never seen them for even once? Maybe because they're NOT important?!" She turns to Myoui with a menacing look, waiting for an answer.

"Let's begin with an introduction first. They're going with the names Wendy and Yeri, newly appointed ambassadors of Jay Clan and thei--"

"I know Mina that you can talk, but what about them? They're kneeling in front of me like they're prayers, not ambassadors. Please, get up and take a seat."

"Yes, my queen." Both of them say in unison and walk toward the seats with the wobbly legs.

"You're scaring them." Jeongyeon points out and shoves Nayeon who can't stifle her laugh.

"Stop being a philosopher." She sits at the grand round table and soon Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Mina join in. "Before we start, I want to ask both of you to calm down. I'm not going to kill you."

"It's never crossed our minds, my queen." They bow and Wendy asks. "Can I initiate the conversation?"

"Yes, please." Sana agrees with the wave of her hand, she's surely annoyed.

"Our whole clan is in a dire position. After our leader's death, everything's been rather chaotic. Some of our members don't even try to hide their true nature and they're just feeding on people in the middle of the streets. Jay Clan only has one psychic and she won't be able to erase every humans' memories who witnessed the vampires. We can't let to spread the news about our existence as we did in the 12th century or else the bloody history will repeat. We all know what "Disintegrators" had done." 

Sana sharply sucks in air and everyone tenses at the mention of it. "Disintegrators" was a criminal group of people who originally planned the murders of anyone they'd like. One vampire turned out to be part of it and he was stupid enough to reveal his nature in front of them. He was brutally killed and then, hunting down the vampires became their main goal and hobby. Their massacres didn't have an end until the momentous year 1121. Sana alongside her companions was ordered by the king to slaughter them all during their gathering. Back then, she was herself and could control her actions, so Sana took it to her heart when she killed humans. Even if these people weren't virtuous, it still didn't help her to not feel any remorse. It was a disgrace, a big stain of her life.

"It won't happen again since we'll take immediate measures and from now on, avoid mentioning that group. We don't like thinking about it." Nayeon grits her teeth and crumples a glass she was drinking from, she's taking it hard, too.

The discussion lasted for hours. They had to analyze every single file with the vampires' personal information Yeri prepared in order to promote someone as a leader of the Jay Clan and to choose the strongest psychics for mass memory erasing.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Send the ones who disobeyed the rules in my palace as soon as possible. I'm gonna teach them the lesson they'll remember for the rest of their lives." Yeri and Wendy just nod, scared to say anything unnecessary.

"You know that killing isn't the only way out, right?" Jeongyeon asks.

"Why do you assume that I'm going to do it? I won't even beat them up and break a sweat, I'll just get stronger." She shifts her attention to the mediators. "I'm impressed by your boldness to speak up about the problems with me because I'm partially at fault. I'm glad we have the productive and intelligent vampires like you and I hope we can cross the paths in the future, as well. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure." Yeri and Wendy bow, feeling a lot of relief that everything went well after leaving.

Sana, Jeongyeon and Mina stand up, getting ready to head back. Nayeon doesn't follow them and doesn't move an inch. "Aren't you coming with us?" Mina turns around to face her.

"I've been thinking, what if..." Nayeon gulps and twiddles with the pen she used for taking notes. "What if we killed someone who didn't have to do anything with "Disintegrators?". What if there was someone we... shouldn't have touched at all?"

Empress's mouth dries, her blood pressure rises and suddenly the strength she has drains out, finding herself struggling to keep her body steady. "I don't want to consider it even if it is a nonexistent probability. It was painful enough for me to put the guilty humans to death and just to imagine that we'd... I had mistakingly taken away an innocent soul..." Sana's voice cracks and quivers, makes it impossible for her to continue without crying.

Mina and Jeongyeon try to comfort Minatozaki, but Sana can't show her tears to them. It's true that they're her friends, yet because of her, they'd been living in dread and fright. Now, she doesn't want to see them being downcast and melancholic, she'd long been a thorn in their sides. Without a backward glance or saying anything, Sana dissolves in the air, a little tinge of doubt that she actually liquidated someone who didn't deserve it during the extermination resides inside her and the suspicion is precise. With some sort of the twist of fate, she did.


	18. Part 17

Her thoughts melt into nothingness as she sits by the grave. It's been a long time since her last visit (which never happened) because she felt responsible. Responsible for their premature death. Heaviness of the people she wronged and treated unjustly pulls her down every time, deeper, matching the feeling of being inside the vacuum where you're devoid of oxygen. It's hurting her worse when she reads the barely visible years on the headstone. They couldn't even live for half the century and here she is, celebrating 1500 years anniversary of her shameful life. Up until now, she's not ready. That's why she'd been sending people to take care of their resting place.

"Mom, Dad, it's been a while." Sana crouches down and dusts the stones off with her hands. "I'm missing you so much that it can't be expressed by words. You're always in my mind wherever I go. To be honest, I came here to apologize since it's the only thing I can do currently." She has a huge lump in her throat and swallows to speak distinctly. "I don't know why, but I couldn't say simple I love you after I was fourteen and I want you to know I've never stopped loving you. I couldn't appreciate how supportive you were when everybody around us was criticizing and pointing the fingers at our family because of my work. I couldn't appreciate your presence in my life and I'm sorry." She stays on her knees and hangs her head as if her parents would notice her tears. "I considered my job as the greatest priority and I'm sorry because I thought you'd be with me for long and didn't spend much time with you. You'd never tried to find fault with me, but I'm sure I was a big nuisance and headache for you. I'm sorry for not being the child who lived up to your expectations. I'm sorry for being called your daughter because I'm nothing but a disgrace. I'm sorry for not mustering up enough courage to at least let you know that I was alive. I'm sorry because I'm the main reason why you couldn't live your life to the fullest. I apologize for everything I've done to you and the others. I apologize for my existence because if I wasn't born many people wouldn't suffer." She holds the sand tight in her hands, watches how it escapes ( like her tears do) and leaves the trace on her palm. "If you were with me you'd tell me that I have friends and the girlfriend to love, you'd encourage me to not look back and just cheer up since there's someone beside me to live for, but I can't. I still feel empty. I'd lie if I said I didn't feel happy, but whenever these moments go by the same blankness swallows me entirely. The doubt that someone's lying or planning to kill me is too evasive and towering it makes me lose trust in everyone and everything. I don't know what to do anymore, I'm so tired." Sana sighs wearily, sits and buries her face in the knees.

Some cold and pointy object pokes at her back. Sana leaps up and whirls around to see who disturbed her, but there's nobody except the human who's cutting down the grass somewhere. "Along with other things, I'm also hallucinating." She mumbles and goes back to the same position.

The sound of scything is getting close which reminds Sana of her childhood when the gardeners would take care of the yard. The pacifying scent grass gave off irremovably remains in her memories. How magical and delightful life Minatozaki had, but she took it for granted. She realized its value when it was too late.

The man is already behind her back and he clears his throat to get her attention. "Miss." Sana glances in his way and she almost dies on the spot.

He holds a bloody scythe, his whole body is covered with stitches - his legs, hands, wrists, neck... His eyes are white, not having pupils nor iris. It's Jay. A tip of his tremendous weapon crawls across the concrete with a loud clanging. Sana's immobilized. She fragmented Jay, took out his heart and knifed him until his intestines were gone. Could it be that he was raised from the dead? It's absurd. An unrealistic power no one can have couldn't have been wasted on the bastard like him even if it existed.

"An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth." Jay grins and swings the scythe, slitting her throat.

Sana coughs and grips on her neck. "Miss, are you alright?" The man drops off his tool and rushes to help a vampire.

The empress looks down and the sight of her hand colored in red startles her. "I'm fine, I'm fine, thanks." She wipes off her mouth from where the fluid is coming from.

Sana runs away from him with the unanswered questions in her head. Did she hallucinate? Did she fall asleep? Was everything just a dream? Or a vision? Why did she bleed? She's not sure, but it seemed and felt quite real.

________

Tzuyu told her to wait, but she can't. Sana couldn't see her for days because of the mayhem vampires caused and she has to wait? Really? In Sana's life patience is an unfamiliar word and her behavior proves it more.

She can't say if her timing is good or bad since a silhouette of Tzuyu showering is right in front of her. Sana sees every hollow and protruding part of Chou's divine body, one of her full melons and exquisitely placed caviar on it. No, she has to stop being a creep and get out of here. As this comes to her mind, water stops flowing and Tzuyu opens shower doors. Fortunately, Minatozaki has fast reflexes and uses her power to get out and make herself comfortable on the couch.

"Ooof, that was close." She huffs and in a matter of seconds Tzuyu rushes out with the towel wrapped around her.

"Were you watching me?!" She's fuming and towers above Sana.

"Is this how you greet your girlfriend?" Sana moves herself up with a teasing smile.

"Next time if you want to go unnoticed don't wear that much perfume." Vampire seems to be more interested in human's curves than the conversation.

"You're beautiful too, baby." Sana pulls Tzuyu closer with the cloth and winks at her.

"Jesus Christ!" Empress is always like this, trying to provoke her, get on her nerves, and set a trap to fall for.

"I'm Sana." She pouts. "You're too young to be amnesiac, see what happens when you're not around me?"

"What did you say? I think I've lost my sense of hearing!" She walks away, but Sana appears before her with the mighty speed.

"Okay, okay enough. I missed you!" She takes Tzuyu by the nape and kisses her passionately with a longing.

At the contact, Tzuyu melts like a lit candle and tangles her fingers in Sana's thick, wavy hair. Vampire fiddles with the towel and touches Tzuyu's slippery skin on purpose, making her assume that something's gonna happen.

"Tzu," Sana brings her lips to her ear. "We have to go." Tzuyu hasn't been waiting for this shit. She wanted to punch her, but lucky her for having such a lovely face.

"I hate you!" She pushes past annoying Minatozaki and makes her way to the bedroom to dress up.

"And I love you!" Tzuyu's hand hovers over the doorknob because that's when she remembers...

________

"If we had gone to my club, we'd have had better drinks than that!" Tzuyu complains as if she isn't having her 9th glass.

"You're right, but we wouldn't be able to play pool there." Red-faced and drunk Sana answers. "I think I made a mistake because you don't strike me as someone who can play it."

"What? Take your words back!" Tzuyu rises up and points to herself. "I'm a pro, an invincible Chou!" She looked so funny, rocking back and forth to keep her balance while bragging about her supreme talent.

"We'll see about that, Wonder Woman." Sana chuckles and holds Tzuyu's hand to take her to the appropriate area since she seemed lost.

It must've been that all the alcohol went to Tzuyu's head because Sana won every round. The latter is silently laughing at the mortal who's struggling to position the cue stick decently. You can't blame this on the alcohol only.

"Wow Tzuyu, you're really good at losing! Mind giving me some tips?" Sana stands on the left side of her and tries so hard not to cackle when Tzuyu miraculously misses every single ball.

"It's your fault, you're distracting me!" She stomps and knits her eyebrows, not admitting how inexperienced player she is.

"I'm distracting YOU? An invincible Chou? No waaayyyy!" Sana feigns bewilderment. "Will you let me show you some moves, princess?" Tzuyu didn't want to accept the request at first, but the queen was staring at her with such an intensity that she couldn't refuse and nodded in agreement.

Sana's behind Tzuyu and she's pressed against Chou's back. Minatozaki places her hand over Tzuyu's and guides her movement heedfully and attentively. "This is how you hold the stick, you were placing your fingers incorrectly." They strike the ball into the pocket together. "Here you go." Sana surrounds Tzuyu's front part with her arms, not letting her go.

Vampire kisses down her neck and puts her hand on Tzuyu's chest, her breath sending shivers down the mortal's spine. "Your heart's doing backflips when I'm touching you. You know what it means, yes?"

The very minute Sana says it Tzuyu sobers up and faces her. She outlines immortal's lips with her fingers. "I do."

"私の死は近いです, 申し訳ありません." Sana whispers in Japanese.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry for everything Tzu." The empress repeats.

"What everything?" Perplexed Tzuyu looks for the answers in Sana's eyes as the latter delays her answer.

"I've just had a need to ask forgiveness for whatever reason. _All the things I do are wrong, that's it._ She judges herself silently.

"Sana you're the most fantastic, gorgeous, kindest, and the strongest woman I've ever met." She skims her cheeks with a little smile. "I need you to see how phenomenal and amazing you truly are and the first thing you have to do is to let go. Let go of the past that's slowing you down and poisons your mind because it was NOT you. You're working to make a safer and better world for everyone, but what about starting from your inner world first?"

"I ain't got the time to take care of myself." 

"Aren't you immortal?"

"Yes I am, but what assurance do I have that I'll live for another five centuries, for example? I must rebuild everything I'd wrecked and then, I'll deal with my own problems. I prom--." It is him, behind Tzuyu. Walking through the pool table like a ghost with his well-known grin while gripping the scythe.

Tzuyu follows Sana's frozen gaze. "You okay?" She waves her hand in front of Minatozaki's eyes. "There's nothing, where are you even looking?"

Vampire blinks and shakes her head. "It's just the sleep deprivation, I've gotta rest. Let's get back." She suggests quickly and how could Tzuyu have said no when Sana was paler and colder than usual.


	19. Part 18

The whispering of chilly wind is the only sound breaking the silence in already vacated park. Without the laughter and playfulness of children, this place is unusually gloomy and bleak, making Tzuyu paranoid about every leaves rustling in the breeze. She shouldn't have watched so many horror movies really.

She's strolling with Shuhua in tow without speaking a word, knowing her nagging sister's personality who would catch a phrase reminding her of a certain someone, ahem Sana, and Tzuyu isn't in a mood to have the same tiring conversation again.

She's concerned, clearly not about herself. In all honesty, when was the last time she cared about herself? It has always been the others, not her. And now it's Sana. She would never have thought someone having as complex and intricate life as the latter had. No wonder Sana's smile isn't reaching her eyes because even expressing a little gesture of happiness is hard for her due to everything she saw and overcame.

Tzuyu wants to change that, she wants to make Sana feel happy and loved, but it's not easy when in fact, Chou has the same problems. She's struggling too, but unlike Sana, she's capable of hiding and lying. One time, the vampire caught her in dishonesty but it was only once. The other times all of Tzuyu's trickeries went unnoticed. She's sick of this, too but it's the kind of life she was assigned to live though if she had had another chance she wouldn't have chosen it. Who would?!

"You know why I brought you here and if you think your silence will stop me you're mistaken." Is it a must for Tzuyu to have a talk with her sister? She's drained, reduced to her worst self, exhausted of everything and unprepared for another sad dialogue.

"Just say whatever you want and get it over with." She answers monotonically.

"As you already know, I'm against the relationship you've got yourself into and it's not because of Sana being decent or not. Believe me, if it didn't have any consequences I would support you, but we're talking about your well-being here. Hell, it'll involve your girlfriend sooner or later." Shuhua sits on the bench and pulls Tzuyu down beside her.

"I'm not gonna tell her anything, it'll hurt her and I'm not a fucking moron to complicate things further." The truth? It'll break the empress for good which isn't in Chou's plans.

"Even if your secret doesn't come to light you and Sana are still in danger. Haven't you thought why she's always cautious around you? Why she's having dates with you in different places except for your club where she forbade the visiting of the vampires?" She pauses to take a look at her sister. "You better pray to not be exposed because I don't think Sana has enough willpower to kill. I'm sure she'll still do it to protect you, but at what cost? It'll take a toll on her mental health, won't it?"

"You're right, you're always right and I hate it." Tzuyu rubs her temples to stop the throbbing headache. "But I won't leave her Shu, I can't."

"What?!" Shuhua stands up and paces back and forth to keep herself from shouting in frustration. "You're so stubborn you can't think reasonably already! What about other people, what about your vow and the blood contract--"

"Who told you about that." No one knew about this, only her and the father who she hasn't seen for years.

"He did." It's enough for Tzuyu to know and it enrages her. She tried to contact him and there was no reply, no letter, nothing as if he didn't exist. He should've acknowledged her as a daughter, not as some kind of instrument for solely his business. Tzuyu sacrificed so many things just for him to be pleased and proud of her, she wanted his recognition and not the reminder that she was a mistake he accidentally made.

"Well, that was unexpected." Tzuyu tries to sound nonchalant, but the tears of failure give her away.

"Tzu, don't tell me he still hasn't." Chou shakes her head and Shuhua's heart breaks for her. She didn't know their father could be this cruel. "I'm so, so sorry." Yeh returns to her seat and hugs her close.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." She sniffles and finds consolation in her sister's arms, the one she's glad to have, and the one who loves her to the moon and back no matter what's going to happen in the future.

________

"Why are we going on a trip with this van if I can use my powers? We'll be there in a second."

Jeongyeon woke her up from her not even 2 hours of sleep and Sana thought something bad happened, but it was just Jeongyeon who thought being dramatic was funny and all. Sana didn't want to go somewhere else, she didn't feel like it, but soon she heard that Tzuyu would also be there she'd changed her mind.

Now she regrets her decision because driving with this crap? There's nothing wrong with it for others, but for Sana, it's a disaster.

"Chaeyoung told us what it's like to be teleported and I don't think there's any fun in throwing up." Momo scrunches her nose in disgust.

"You're right about that Hirai, that's why I don't want to be in that small box for hours." She can't take being locked inside the tiny space with many people surrounding her, it's making her feeling nauseated and smothered.

"It's better to be one vampire being sick than seven." Sana is thanking intellectual Mina for backing her up, does she always have to suck up to her girlfriend?

"If something happens to your lovely vehicle on the road I'm gonna laugh my ass out." Sana rolls her eyes when Momo kisses Mina's cheek. Disgustingly sweet.

"In that case, I'm riding on Chaeyoung!" Dahyun raises her hand like a diligent student.

"You did ride me yesterday, but I won't say no to another one." Baby tiger thinks she said it quietly to Dubu until she hears Nayeon gasping. Run.

"You said what?!" Nayeon takes Chae's elbow and shakes the hell out of her.

"Jeez Nay, she's not a mixer!" Jeongyeon snatches her hand away for Son's relief and safety.

"What a peaceful family." Sana says and laughs along with Mimo from afar, still can't believing how overly protective Nayeon is toward her Chaengie.

"Sana-san, Tzuyu's here." Jihyo comes behind her and taps lightly on her shoulder.

"Oh, hi Ji." Cheered up Sana hugs her. "Thanks for bringing Tzu here."

"You're welcome." Jihyo gives Sana a half-hearted smile, looking at everything and everyone but her and as always Minatozaki can't notice it.

A reason for her negligence stands in a few meters away, wearing a tight red t-shirt which is making Sana go crazy because of the cleavage it shows off. She's so drawn into the sight that Tzuyu has to snap her fingers to get the vampire out of the hypnosis.

"Earth to Sana." Sana blinks and sees the smirk on Chou's lips, knowing she did it on purpose. Momo and Mina, being obviously the most observant people, leave first to let them have their own private space.

"You didn't have any more revealing outfit, hm?" Sana pulls Tzuyu's hips and pulls her closer to somehow wipe off the smug smile.

"I saved the best ones for you as a gift." Tzuyu narrows the gap between them, her breath fanning against Sana's face.

"Hope you're not saving it for Christmas." Sana adds another color of lipstick on Tzuyu's mouth as their lips collide and move fierily like swords. Tzuyu cups Sana's nape and the immortal backs her against the van while thoroughly tasting her with an excitement she never fails to express during this kind of moment. Chou closes her teeth on Sana's lower lip so softly as it were the vampire's thread of life and she slowly tugs it down, earning a loud moan from her.

"Wouldn't you look at these two horny teenagers?" Nayeon crosses her arms and taps her foot on the ground in annoyance. Embarrassed Tzuyu flinches and hides her burning face in Minatozaki's neck.

"I could've sworn you were a single, grumpy, old witch if I didn't know you were with Jeong." Sana suppresses herself from rolling her eyes at the intruder which would arise another foolish conversation.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say it or else we'll be here for a whole night." She speaks with a forced smile. "Anyway, we're set to go, but it seems you two are willing to delay our journey and mess up the schedule I'd made a week ago."

"Okay, but what about giving us a moment?" Minatozaki lifts her eyebrows.

"That was embarrassing." Tzuyu whispers when Nayeon stomps away, the heat of her skin still lingers on Sana's crook of the neck.

"Nothing she hasn't seen." Sana kisses both of her cheeks because of how adorable flustered Tzuyu looks. "Now come on and take a seat in this thing." 

They step inside and it isn't what Sana had expected. The walls are decorated with the diverse paintings, mostly mini tigers, eagles and strawberries so no need to ask who's the main criminal here. Instead of normal car seats, there are comfy and fluffy pouf chairs. Another winning point goes to the one and only - Son Chaeyoung.

"Wow Chaeng, your art is impressive, you've outdone yourself!" Tzuyu praises her friend and sinks heavily into the chair followed by Sana.

"Yep, might as well give you my crown queen." At Sana's comment, Chaeyoung lets herself to blush.

"Aww, isn't my Chae too cute for this world." Dahyun pinches her pink cheeks and Nayeon cringes because after all these years she finds them being together a little bit weird since she and Jeongyeon raised them together before becoming the undying "mythical" creatures.

Jihyo takes a driver's seat and starts the van, before driving it away Nayeon reminds her. "Buckle up your safety belt, God!" The only answer she gets is a middle finger. "Why is everyone like this to me these days!" Offended Nayeon protests.

"Maybe because you've been LIKE THIS to us the whole life." Mina answers back with a barely audible teasing tone.

"Like what?" Nayeon squints her eyes and asks provocatively. 

"Bitch." Momo helps Myoui out and secretly high-fives her when Im turns to Jeongyeon.

"Am I?" Confused and lost Jeongyeon looks around to get even the slightest hint about what they were discussing.

"Yes, you are." Nayeon always asks her if she's pretty or not, so The Guardian thinks it's that exact question.

The angry psychic's ears redden and she slaps the back of Jeongyeon's head. "Absolutely not!"

"But you are!" Surprised and even more confused Jeongyeon repeats. As another slap. "I can't understand you sometimes." Yoo mumbles.

"See, even Jeongyeon agrees." Victorious Momo grins. 

"I don't think I've ever told you this." Mina slings her arm over Momo's shoulders. "I needed some tips for our date and asked Nayeon for help and she said she was busy. When I walked inside her room she was indeed busy... checking herself out in the mirror."

"You ungrateful son of a... I gave you a bunch of ideas!" She explains herself and folds her arms, can't believe how Mina exposed her without any hesitation. "Ask Sana for a confirmation... Or not." She changes her mind the moment she spots how peacefully Sana sleeps while hugging Tzuyu tightly, almost like she's afraid of letting her go even in this state.

Momo's heart swells at the sight as she talks discreetly. "Look how cute they are." She squeals and elbows Mina as cheerfully as she can. "Who would've thought, right? After that accident, she couldn't care less about having someone by her side as a girlfriend."

"Gonna agree with you. We thought she'd end everything there let alone finding someone to love." She eyes Sana with a satisfied smile. "Seeing her being her true self now with someone she loves I may dare to say is worth of all the hardships and torture I went through."

"I can say the same, but I don't think everything's over yet. I'm thinking this way maybe because my life made me skeptical toward everybody and everything. It's just... Everything changed for the better in months while our torment lasted for centuries and it's hard to accept that the things are alright."

"I know what you're talking about, but at this moment, here and now I have you, you have me, we have the caring and the most amazing friends anyone could ask for." She pecks her lips and twirls Momo's blonde locks around her finger. "As of yet, all we can do is to enjoy the present."

________

They sit around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and waiting for Mina to find some stories to read. It'd been their tradition before everything broke apart and the atmosphere is tangibly nostalgic. Sana must admit, she prefers sleeping than listening to these boring fairy tails as she calls it, but the way Mina's face shines like a flaming August sun makes Minatozaki hanging here.

The story Mina starts to read after the other uninteresting ones finally catches Sana's attention. It's about men finding a Godfather for his 13th son. On the way, he refuses the offerings of God and Devil due to their unfairness and biased decisions. At last, he accepted Death as the Godfather.

"Because in the eyes of death everyone is equal."

**Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death.**

**Around You. Around You. Around You. Around You. Around You. Around You.**

"Please, stop it!" Sana exclaims and covers her ears, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. Worried Mina puts the book down immediately. 

Tzuyu touches trembling vampire. "Are you--" But never finishes the question as Minatozaki runs away with Momo going after her.

Momo urges herself to think positively. She'd been doing it in the past and it worked in the middle of any turbulent circumstance. Will it now? She watches vigilantly how Sana paces back and forth, how she's talking in a completely different language (indubitably not in Korean, Japanese or English), how she throws a gigantic rock nowhere in particular.

When the destructive rage abates Hirai gets closer and without rendering things vague she asks. "Tell me what's going on inside your head and don't even try to hide anything. Why did you run away?" Her voice is firm, not letting her emotions get past her this time.

"Because I want to run away from it." Sana's low and broken voice scatters in the air.

"From what?"

"Death."

"Sana, what do you mean?" Momo furrows and faces her, the most vulnerable version of Sana she's ever seen.

"My death is near. I told Tzuyu about it in Japanese, but of course, she wouldn't understand." Her frozen gaze softens at the mention of Tzuyu's name.

"It doesn't make sense, that's bullshit and you know it!" No, Sana's out of her mind. She can't think straight. She's making things up. 

"Won't it be the best for everyone? You won't worry about me going insane, you won't worry about me making you go Hunting with me, there'll be no Feasting, there'll be no casualties, innocents won't die, you won't worry about me humiliating Mina, you will--" She coughs chronically, placing her hand over her mouth and turns around to hide her face, but Momo saw it. 

"Sana face me." When she doesn't, Momo makes her.

"Did you want to see this Momo-chan? Did you want to see me being like this?!" She coughs once more and blood spills from her mouth as she shows Hirai the red-painted hand. "I'm a walking plague."

At the sight of the crimson essence Momo's breath catches, awakening unwelcome memories. "What... How... What... What's going on?" She stutters. "How did it happen?" It's not reality, Momo's dreaming, she'll wake up and see that Sana's alright. It's just a dream, right? Just a dream, not a reality. She can't lose Sana, not when she waited for so long.

Sana wipes off her mouth with a sleeve, tears brighter in her eyes than the moon above her. 

"I tried to kill myself."


	20. Part 19

This is what Momo fears the most - losing Sana. Sana has such a significant space in her heart that just imagining living without her pains Momo and her already fragile soul. She survived all Sana's monstrous trials because of the faith that the empress would become herself sooner or later, she had high expectations and unyielding persistence which paid off in the future. She got her Sana back (at first she thought), the one she cared for and has been looking up to. The vampire Momo's talking to is nothing like Sana she met in the small village. The old Sana was strong, healthy, happy, full of life and excitement, but none of these can be found in her now. It's not that Momo blames her for it, it's just that she's changed into a totally different person. Sana she knew wouldn't be so selfish to try and commit a suicide, she'd fight 'till her last breath, she'd attempt and find a solution for a messed up situation she's in. Why would she do it to herself? Momo wants to understand.

"It happened before I apologized to you in my throne room, I couldn't think clearly and let my feelings take me over." Sana wipes her tears away when they moisten her cheeks, hating how weak and sensitive she's become.

"What did you do? Why is it affecting you right now?" Hirai absorbs as much air as she can because of the unbearable weight on her chest. She needs to breathe.

"I drank the deadliest poison which I originally made for my enemies years ago. A single drop will kill dozens of vampires at once, but knowing how strong and resistant I was I used two vials." Sana licks her dry lips in nervousness because Momo had to be the last knowing this even though they're best friends. "It didn't have any impact on me and suddenly everything's got worse when I visited my parents' graves. It's really exhausting. I'm hallucinating, bleeding, sometimes I can't even breathe. Everyday I close my eyes I think I won't wake up and for the first time I'm afraid of dying." The queen thinks that she's being self-centered for adding another boulder on Momo's shoulders to carry as if she's been devoid of hindrances.

Sana sees how her best friend breaks right in front of her eyes, how she can't balance herself, and how she sits on the shore to not fall while crying. She shouldn't be reacting this way, not when Sana did nothing but hurting and belittling her. She isn't worthy of having Momo nor having other seven and of course Tzuyu. She has everything and everyone in her life she could ever imagine, but you reap what you saw. She'll pay for her actions and in return, she'll lose every single thing.

Minatozaki lands on her knees and cautiously lifts her hand to touch her, not having enough strength inside her to do so, afraid of breaking her even more. "Why? Why did you do it? Whyyy?" Momo sobs, still not accepting what Sana did and what's going to happen to her.

Sana says nothing and what's here left to say instead of banal, hackneyed sorry she's already surfeited with to repeat billion times over. She prefers to stay silent, but why can't she hug Momo? Why can't she do the bare minimum for her, for someone who sacrificed her already damaged inner self and emotional health just to see a bloodthirsty monster going back to an original state of being? Why can't she be a half of a friend Momo was and is to her? Why can't she be unselfish like her?

With that being said, does Sana even have a right to justify as to why she poisoned herself? Does she have a right to confess how hopeless, demoralized, and lonely she was when her friends went through more awful things than her? Does she have a right to give grounds for her wrong moves? Sana can answer these questions, however, only when she's separated from everyone. She'll come clean to herself, she'll admit that when the venom made its way to her lips she was feeling alone, abandoned, friendless. She thought no one would take her back, no one would believe her, no one would love her anymore. She was scared, scared of rejection, and yet another failure. She didn't want to live with the notion that everything she had worked for and almost died for got wasted, that the things she did wasn't a dream she couldn't control. Sana knows it's the biggest mistake she's ever made, taking the easiest way out of all choices she had. 

She thought the toxin wouldn't work after the passing of few days and since there wasn't other solution she renewed her bonds with friends and found somebody who captured her heart. Doesn't Minatozaki's life have a satirical sense of humor? When things went rather better and gave her a purpose to exist virulent substance wholly consumed her, started corroding and gnawing at her insides.

"Please tell me there is a cure!" Momo grabs Sana's collar and jerks her fiercely with a desperation. "I'll go everywhere possible, I'll travel the whole world, seas, and oceans for you, I'll do everything!"

This is the exact reason why Sana didn't want to tell her a thing because she knew Momo would offer a helping hand. Hirai is the type who tries to maintain hope even in the most hopeless situation, but Sana is aware of how the truth will affect her. And the truth is that there's no cure and there'll never be. Even if it existed it wouldn't save the empress, it's too late.

"I know where to find it Momoring, I don't have a long time left so I'd rather go by myself." Sana lies and puts on the best fake smile she can.

"You're not lying? Really?" Momo speaks with a nasal voice, her eyes puffy and bright when the queen hugs her. 

"Yes Momo, really really. I did some research recently so..." Minatozaki rolls her eyes and stands up with the blonde. "You suit yourself, I'll go back when I change into something fresh and presentable." She points at her stained cloth and disappears and by the way, Momo isn't that naïve to fall for her lies.

________

"Why don't you join them?" Tzuyu, who's positioned between Sana's legs, glances at her fondly and examines her face like an archaeologist does with a newly found artifact.

"I'd rather watch them having fun." She answers and enjoys how her friends are laughing and splashing each other in the sea. It's what Sana cares for the most - their happiness, more than her own.

She strokes Tzuyu's black hair lovingly, idolizing and admiring her like she's a priceless piece of art. Sana can hold her in this way for an upcoming centuries in a row and she still won't get bored of her elegance and attractiveness, her giggle and a little, shy smile, her charming voice and savage remarks. She's perfect as she is for Sana, even with the flaws included.

"I want to stare into your eyes forever without letting you go." 

_I do wish I could._

Sana kisses Tzuyu along the jawline, then on the cheeks, nose and on the lips to memorize all of the shape and taste of her as much as her enhanced sensations let her. Minatozaki trails down her kisses on the neck and Tzuyu closes her eyes in raptures of joy, transient and fleeting touches on her sensitive spots making her feel high. Against all odds, she falls down from her ecstasy when the tears of quivering Sana drop vehemently as a heavy rainfall.

"Sana." Tzuyu tries to wiggle herself out from Sana's firm and solid embrace with no avail, a vampire is more powerful than her. "I want to see you properly."

"No, let's stay like this." She again does her magic with the mouth, but Tzuyu isn't having it this time.

"You were crying and how am I supposed to stay like THIS?!" She tries another time to escape, but Minatozaki's hold is getting stronger.

"You will." Sana responds confidently, encompasses a mortal's skin with her deliciously red lips, and sucks on it like an infant.

Tzuyu arches her back and it's so hard to not give in to the vampire's mischief that she almost forgets what she was going to do. Chou doesn't know how in the world she managed to come back to her senses, but at last, she frees herself.

"So?" Tzuyu crosses her arms and to create an unnecessary intimidating vibe she stands above the empress with her full height.

"So, what?" She fakes ignorance and narrows her eyes as if she's remembering something crucial and major.

"Aren't you going to tell me anything?" Tzuyu asks her again without losing a patience, having knowledge of Sana's unsuccessful antics.

"Yeah, actually a lot of things." She hops up on her feet effortlessly and encloses her thin waist. "First of all, I love you so much and I mean it. I love you because you accepted me with my weaknesses and imperfections, you didn't run away like others did and stayed by my side when I needed it the most. You happened to be the first one who heard my whole story and I'm glad it was you since you didn't judge me and did the opposite. I don't know how we ended up together considering our first two meetings and my endless issues, but it's the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm not gonna overthink it."

Tzuyu can't do it. By looking into Sana's eyes she finds what love is - a gift, a blessing, the biggest talent you can ever possess and how pitiful someone is for not experiencing it for even once, how pathetic Tzuyu is for not being able to say these three words back that's on the tip of her tongue.

"You have a special place in my heart, you've become such a special part of my life that... It's kinda cheesy but I can't last without you for an hour. I need you like an air, probably more than that and you guess what'd it be like if I lose you, if we break up or..." _If you die in my hands like her._ "I don't know." The queen takes her hands in hers and intertwines their fingers. "That's why I cried, I can't stand the thought of you not being in my life and I want you to promise me you'll never leave."

Shuhua was so accurate, Tzuyu fucked up REAL bad. She should've left when she had an excellent chance when Sana gave her a fucking option to pick from. She must not be doing this to herself, she must not be doing this to Sana. She'll hate her in the end, regardless...

"I promise, but will you do the same?" Why is she eager to hear the vampire's positive answer? Why does her heart flutter when Sana says the same thing back? It's not like Chou is staying with Sana forever (or vice versa), so why?

They kiss in the moonlight as a sign of their sealed contract, both of them made a promise which is meant to be broken, both of them lied which will definitely smash their hearts soon, both of them are living in lies, both of them are deceived, both of them are victims, but they love each other. It's what matters the most. Right?


	21. Part 20

"We don't have much time left before sunrise, guys!" Sana calls them over as they finish up the rest of their snacks near the bonfire.

"Coming!" Nayeon yells back while she and Jeongyeon are putting the fire out which didn't go as peacefully as the others wanted. Why did Sana let 2yeon do it, they're wasting a lot of time.

She's about to interfere the bickering couple, but it seems they managed to do such a "hard" job somehow. "I'm telling you, you're getting old!" Sana sighs, they're still not over it.

"Says the one whose bones cracked already 3rd time."

"At least, my hands aren't shaking when I'm turning this bucket over." She imitates how Nayeon struggles to uplift the bucket and then splashes her with water out of the blue.

"I don't have more dry clothes, you're so dead!" Nayeon runs after Jeongyeon who uses her wings to get away. Aren't they going to sit beside each other in the van anyway?

"Should've left them at home." The empress mutters jokingly under her breath. She's not annoyed the least. She's trying to cherish the time she's left, she wants to be with them 24/7 and make new, happy memories and it couldn't be helped without Najeong of course.

________

Sana wants to sleep. She's tired mentally and physically, but she can't even slumber for two minutes. The bumpy road isn't helping either. She wants to be in her bedroom, tucked in the soft, warm bed conveniently and if Tzuyu's there it'll be a cherry on top. Destiny isn't on her side, when was it ever? Or will it be someday?

It takes awfully long for them to reach their destination and it bothers Sana because her gut feeling is always unerring. "Jihyo, is there something wrong?" Minatozaki asks restlessly, bouncing her leg.

"Um, we've got a problem. Big one." On her last words, the van stops and everyone sees the dark smoke exuding from the hood, concealing the view in front.

Exactly what Sana wished for - being stuck in the woods. She doesn't have enough strength to teleport herself, let alone nine of them simultaneously. Just great. Fucking. Great.

"What are we going to do now?" Sana asks and bites her nails.

"Use your superpowers and get us out of here, duh!" Nayeon states the obvious, but only Sana knows that she can't do it. What's she gonna say. Oh, you know, I kinda drank the poison and I'm losing my powers, so what about you think of some other solution? Yep, exactly what Sana will do.

Suddenly, the van windscreen breaks and an arrow cuts the air, severing Jihyo's cheek. "Holy shit!" She ducks and crawls toward the shocked group with one hand while trying to stop the streaming blood with another.

"That's not good, we're surrounded!" Dahyun says as her eyes go white. "There are exactly 547 vampires outside, armed with the bows, guns, and swords. They also have trackers so teleporting isn't an option. To sum it up, we're doomed!"

"Sana, we only have swords and protecting Tzuyu will be hard. Someone must take her to a safe place." Arrows dives inside and the queen stops them from proceeding with her bare hands, thinking about Mina's suggestion.

"Momo will do it. Sorry, Jeongyeon but we need your flying power." Sana covers Tzuyu with her body as the vehicle is being riddled with the bullets and the sharp sound of gunfire deafens them. "If they hit the gas tank you won't survive, we must live ASAP!"

"Please stay alive." Tearful Tzuyu cups Sana's cheeks and places a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I will. I promised you, remember?" Another ear-splitting firing.

"Before they come even closer, we should leave Sana!" Dahyun distributes the whetted weapons. Someone's eager to fight.

Sana bursts open the back door in agreement and feels a little relief when Momo with her vampire speed escapes, taking Chou. Minatozaki and the members form a circle, baring their fangs and unsheathing their swords except Chaeyoung who turns into a tiger. They gracefully avoid all the bullets and arrows aimed at them which is extremely challenging for Sana who doesn't feel like herself.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Jeongyeon flies around and awkwardly holds the handle, showing off how skilled she is in combat.

"You can do it, Jeongyeon!." Nayeon encourages her since she wouldn't mind some kind of mental boost.

Dahyun's vision ability comes in handy. She directs everyone where to find the ones who are holding the guns since they're the most dangerous. "Sana, divert your direction 75 degrees to the South, Chaeyoung 93 degrees to the East, Jihyo 168 degrees to the West!..."

They slice the air, decapitating the enemies or impaling their hearts while maintaining fast movements and an enviable precision. Mina, an elegant warrior she is, dances her way through the vampires she doesn't know at all, and dodges every blow smoothly. Black Swan swings her katana and you might think it's the part of her hand, almost like the wings. Chaeyoung, our beast, isn't a baby anymore and lunges at everyone on her way, not showing them mercy. Nayeon can be ruthless as well on the battlefield if she's partnered up with Jihyo. They're unstoppable. Hell, even Jeongyeon can't be beaten, the most inexperienced in this kind of situation.

Sana, on the other hand, struggles to breathe. She's not injured or anything, but keeping up with so many vampires is troublesome. If she had her full strength the battle would already be over, however, as I said, destiny isn't on her side. A single attempt to paralyze someone will be enough for Sana to pass out, so she has to be grateful that she can at least use the sword and her speed.

Minatozaki doesn't know who these vampires are, what they want, or what their purpose is. She has some doubts about why they'd do this, but the assumptions aren't sufficient. She needs answers. The ones who carried out and initiated the whole conspiracy plan will be punished. Even the kindest Sana won't forgive them. She will show the whole vampire world that she's a force to be reckoned with and messing with her friends is intolerable, unacceptable. She's the queen after all.

This makes them uneasy - the sunrise. Sana won't burn, but what about others? The van they came with is nowhere to be found, so it means no shelter. They must leave the woods without any hesitation, but it can't be done if these vampires are tailing them.

"Dahyun, how many?" Chaeyoung asks and tries to catch a breath like the others. They're seven against--

"More than 300." It'll take a long and none of them can be assured that they'll be done until the dawn, not to mention how exhausted they're now.

"We can't go anywhere, they'll track us down. It's a hopeless situation." Jeongyeon says and rubs her eyes. Among other things, they're sleepless too.

"Let's go guys and end this." The empress rushes forward and others follow her command, resuming what they started.

The blades are clashing against each other, emanating sparkles in already moonless night. Sana is fighting with the last remaining force and thinks if this is the end of her, she can't even hold the sword. It's slipping away from her hand every time she moves it around. She can't count how many times she was on the verge of giving up and succumbing to the demands of her weakened body, sapped of its energy. Regardless, she coerced herself to stand for her friends, for Tzuyu, for everyone, and for the world she has to fix. Sana can't lose another precious friend because of her incapacities.

Her intentions are worthy of praise but fulfilling them is questionable when she's besieged by the whole army of rivals. Thankfully, Jihyo jumps in and lends her a hand. If she didn't do it the empress wouldn't get out of there alive. They make a perfect team even if one isn't that proficient. They press their backs together and eye the enemies alertly, seeking out the weak spots. They leap forward and charge at them, butchering and dismembering everybody. Ultimately, the cowards retreat seeing they don't stand a chance against Sahyo.

That's it, Sana's drained, out of spirit and vitality. Jihyo notices how languid and exhausted her friend is, so she takes her hand and squeezes it to hearten her. It's obvious that Jihyo knows why Sana is this way. She opens her mouth to say something when two swords penetrate her flesh from behind, sprinkling Minatozaki's face and body with the blood.

"Jihyo!" Sana shouts and catches her, laying the wounded on the ground, the bastard who did it nowhere to be found. Time stops. Flashbacks of when her beloved died coming back, when she couldn't save her. "Please, not again!" Weeping Sana places her hands on the slashed areas to heal which isn't working. "Not again!" Jihyo is bleeding, she's wheezing, gasping for air and Sana can't help her because as many times she tries to close the wounds they open more. "Someone, please..." Sana sobs hysterically, asking for something she doesn't even know. "Not my little baby."

"W-was I en-nnough?"

_Jihyo wasn't a perfect kid to live with. She'd always break Mimo's toys, throw pebbles at neighbor's windows, sometimes even running away from Sana's home and not showing up for days. She was always getting in trouble, fighting children in the streets, and pulling off some annoying pranks. Sana would always scold her, but little did she know the reason behind her shenanigans. It was the flaw Minatozaki had - she hated listening to the excuses and that's why she didn't see how Jihyo was hurting until the latter told her one day._

_"I've never been loved by my parents, at least I haven't felt it. My siblings were getting all the attention while I had to be all by myself. I thought there was something wrong with me, I felt unwanted. I felt like a dusty, old book that no one cared to read or even flip. What am I saying? That book would've more meaning than me, I was nothing. I started fortune-telling because I had a talent. I wanted people and my parents to see that I was someone, but it did the opposite. They started drifting away, my family moved somewhere else without telling me a thing, and then you came when I needed it the most, when I was alone. You took me to your home and I saw you as my hero, someone who finally saw that I had a worth, but I was mistaken. All I felt from you was just some pity when I needed to be loved, to be recognized. When Momo and Mina were giving you flowers, your eyes would always shine and you'd always dote on them. I was running away from home to do the same, I was scratching my legs and hands while finding better ones than them. It took me almost the whole day, but you weren't impressed by the slightest. Everything I did was for you and you didn't care. If I succeeded, if I failed you didn't care. It hadn't been any different with you. It was always Momo and Mina for you, your favorites. I was a substitute, an insignificant seed from where nothing would bloom. I'd do the bad things as a kid because I needed attention which I never had, but it didn't fill the void inside me. I gave up because I knew I'd never be enough in your eyes or in anyone's. I'm not important and will never be. My dream was to be acknowledged, to be approved, to be seen, but it was a childish wish. What did I expect? Even my parents refused to be with me. I didn't realize I was a punching bag for every one of you and you were beating me to a pulp. I was nobody, after all, I couldn't possibly feel anything, right?"_

Jihyo's gripping Sana's collar in a way she's been clinging on a diminishing feeling of relevance her whole life, waiting for the answer she's never heard from anyone. 

"Yes, you were, are, and will be enough, but please stay strong!" 

It's painful for Sana to accept the truth, she can't let go of another one. She gathers all the strength she's left to save her, the queen's breath is erratic and her vision blurs. A blot on Park's shirt expands as Sana's hands become paler and whiter, she's on the threshold of choking, the shame and guilt are engulfing her. Sana is a liar. She gave everyone the word that she'd protect them, but how many of her friends died in her presence? She can't keep anyone safe. 

Sana looks into Jihyo's glossy eyes which tells how much she wants to go on and live even though how absolutely everybody chewed and spat her out. Sana couldn't understand her, nobody could. She was a lonely soul that belonged to somewhere else. And yet, she was there for everyone. She was too good for this world, too selfless and kind. Why is it that life only treats good people harshly and unfairly?

The empress can't do anything at this point, she's given her all and hates that she can only just look. Jihyo pulls her closer and tries to whisper. "Nnnnnnnn..." But never finishes and releases Sana from her lethal hold with a troubled expression as her skin starts to peel away.

"No, no, no, no, you can't go!" She exerts herself nth time to regenerate the damaged skin, but it's ineffective since the gray ashes collect on her palms. "I'm sorry Ji, I'm so sorry..." She balls her hands into fists. 

Minatozaki feels the same sensation, the same desire she felt when she was out of control. She feels inestimable anger, she wants to kill, she wants every vampire walking on this land to pay for Jihyo's death, she won't spare their useless lives.

Sana throws her head back and lets out an unnatural scream. Her tattoo glows, her irises turn red, pupils similar to lizards, and the whole forest becomes dead silent. Sounds of hissing fill the quietness and no one dares to take a step nor to talk. Everyone feels the ominous presence, threatening to slaughter them all. She. Will. Kill. Them. All.

The oppressive rage fuels Sana with the strength she has never had and she storms through the dark woods as the mass of venomous snakes slide out from practically everywhere. The vampires start to flee, but Minatozaki won't let it happen. She attacks everyone, snaps their bones like the twigs, smashing their skulls like the nuts, ripping out their throats with the fangs, fingers or sword, twisting their necks, cutting them up, splitting their bodies apart, blowing their heads off, using snakes to poison or strangle them. Her maniacal laugh resonates and only it'd be necessary for everyone to simply take off and never look back. She finished them off in less than a minute.

The members are flabbergasted, not moving as if they're cemented. They've never seen anything like this. It was amazing and frightening at the same time. When Sana starts coming toward them, "amazing" is the last thing in their minds. The colorful snakes sluggishly circle around her as she directs the route forward and she halts her movement when they're ten feet away. She's just standing there and smiles, her red eyes twinkling in an inauspicious excitement.

"It's time to play, I'm sure you missed it." Sana lick her lips and forges ahead.

They scream.


	22. Part 21

_"Sana please, it hurts!"_

_"Does it really?" Sana pouts and fakes her compassion. "You don't know what true pain is. Yet." She touches Mina's pulsating, popped out veins._

_"Why are you doing this to us?"_

_"Because. I don't need a reason." Mina screeches and cries in agony. She's bleeding, even from the eyes. "Why did I even turn you? You're too weak to be a vampire, a divine creature." Sana kneels and grabs her chin to catch a glimpse of Myoui's eyes. "I wish it'd been you or your blonde girlfriend instead of her, dead and silent." She whispers in her ear. "You two are heavy loads I've been wanting to throw away from my shoulders, debilitated brats who aren't aware of shit." Sana tears off the skin of Mina's wrists and afterward licks her lips in pleasure, loving how her mouth fills with the blood which has a taste of fear._

_**Rule number one - if there's no fear, there's no respect.** _

_"Who do we have here?" She studies the fallen vampires before her. "Jeongyeon, what a nice surprise!" Sana captures Jeongyeon's head and makes her look on the right where tortured and abused Nayeon weeps. "Your little slut wouldn't mind healing, would she? You could've flown away with her, but decided to protect everyone because you're The Guardian Angel. Look around you, you failed miserably. The only thing left for you is to enjoy the show!" She laughs and leaves the numb vampire behind._

_**Rule number two - use love as others' weakness.** _

_"How are youngsters of my clan doing?" She tries to dishevel their hair, but both evade her touch. "After such a long time, you still haven't learned the basics."_

_"Sana, it's not the time!" Seeing Chaeyoung so infuriated is a rare sight, however, they really do need to leave this place._

_"We'll burn and die, is that what you want?!" Dahyun matches Chaeyoung's livid tone, risking it all since there's nothing to lose at this stage._

_"Come back to your senses, you're not yourself!" Chaeyoung's doing her best to save everyone's skin which may result in their demise. This Sana couldn't care less._

_"You'll regret it afterward, trust me." Dahyun worsened everything as she poured gasoline on the fire and ignited Minatozaki's fury._

_"You need to know when to shut up." She slaps them so hard they fly a few meters away with a snapping sound._

_**Rule number three - silence is golden.** _

_Sana sees what she's done and she likes it, her heart fills with pride because she stayed loyal to the **rule number four - invade the core of souls.** She did it. She broke them all._

________

It's the time when silence speaks louder than words. They looked into the eyes of death and whose fault was that? Hers. She sits on the wooden chair in the center of the dungeon, tied up from head to toe in order to not try anything again. She's never harmed everyone concurrently, she's crossed every possible line, and forgetting it is easy to say when her rampage wasn't that long ago. They're traumatized, their mentality wounded. Can they trust her once more if the madness ever ends?

"We can't have her tied up and cuffed like that for years." Says Mina, who couldn't heal the torn out parts on her wrists which are now securely bandaged.

"Aye Aye, Captain Obvious!" Nayeon rolls her eyes at her. "You've never said something so evident and imprudent in your entire life!"

Mina has many bitter answers in her head and before she throws one of them straight to Im Annoying's face Momo stops her with a shake of her head. Normally, Mina would just let it slide since she's always been the most patient and calm in the group, but it's excruciatingly painful enough for her that she can't use the swords anymore due to what Sana did to her hands. The latter exceeded herself in cruelty today because if not for Momo and her instincts all of them would be burnt like a forgotten steak on the grill.

"The best option is to call Tzuyu over and before you start protesting," Momo raises her hand when she sees everyone's disgruntled face. "I've witnessed what kind of effect she has on Sana whenever she's beside her since Sana's been in full control of her actions. If you have better proposals I'm totally up for it."

"Don't know anything about better, but I'm sure as hell it's dangerous like what's Tzuyu gonna do in this situation, kiss her?" As Nayeon says blindfolded Sana with the cloth stuffed in her mouth twists from side to side, wanting to set herself free while growling like an animal. They must do something immediately or else stopping her another time will be impossible.

"See! We can't do anything here, maybe she can!" Momo's already tired of arguing, why is everyone overcomplicating things?

"Don't make me laugh, peach!" Nayeon shouts, her cheeks and ears red in anger. "That's nonsense! I don't want to see Tzuyu being hurt by her and please for heaven's sake, don't do it!"

"Listen to me here, Miss Im Nayeon." Momo lowers her voice threateningly, every word distinct and audible enough when she gets close to her. "When I say we must bring her here then we must, I know what I'm doing and if you're kind enough stop being a bitch for once because everyone's been through a lot today." She pulls out her phone indignantly and dials the number.

________

"What's the emergency?" Tzuyu makes her way to the dungeon as fast as she can and when she sees Sana being all chained and captured she stops sharply, clearly not getting what's going on.

"In the middle of the battle for some reason, she lost control and almost killed us along with the other vampires." Jeongyeon fills Tzuyu in, remembering it creeps her out and still will in the future. "Momo got us out while Nayeon used her psychic abilities to keep Sana still, but as you can see, nothing works on her anymore."

"It was my idea to bring you here because I'm confident you can help us." Momo says without taking a look at her since she's busy checking if Sana is confined firmly or not.

Tzuyu checks the cell and she senses something isn't right, like a piece of the puzzle is lost. Then it hits her. "Wait, where's Jihyo?" Momo's fingers hover, Mina, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon tense on the mention of the name, Dahyun and Chaeyoung sniffle in sync. The air in the room is so thick that even Tzuyu finds it hard to breathe. "Oh."

She didn't know Jihyo well because the latter wasn't talking that much, even so, Chou knew from the small gestures how caring and loving she was. Tzuyu wanted to learn more about her. How unfortunate as it may sound, she lost the chance forever.

"I have to ask you to leave me alone with Sana." She drops the subject about Jihyo since it's an extremely sensitive topic for them.

"Do you think we'll allow you to b--" Sana's muffled roar cuts Nayeon off.

"I'm not doing it for the first time, Momo can confirm it too. Don't mull over it too much, I've got this." Nayeon wanted to interject and complain because of her protective character, but Jeongyeon, who already had enough of her girlfriend's whining, takes her hand and drags Im out. Seriously, if the mum of the group is out who'll stay here? So, they respect Tzuyu's request and go out.

She expected it to happen someday considering how many years Sana's been in this state of mind, but Tzuyu would never imagine seeing what's in front of her, not who. Sana is far away from being someone who has feelings and the sanity. She's an untamed, unsubmissive, irrational, stony-hearted animal that will tear everyone limb from limb if on the loose.

When Tzuyu exposes Minatozaki's eyes to the view it takes all her might to not turn around and make a quick exit. The warm and inviting brown eyes she fell in love with are gone, it's replaced by keyhole-shaped pupils and red iris which makes her look like a snake. They don't hold any kind of benevolence and tenderness Tzuyu was looking for. She's not her Sana.

"I'm not ready for another pain, but anything for you." Tzuyu kisses Sana's forehead and places her hands on both of her temples while closing the eyes.

Sana screams under her touch as if her whole body is set on fire, she wants to get away from Tzuyu's grip, and tears of blood leaves a trace on her cheeks. Even if she's tied up she still has the strength to make things harder for Chou as the empress moves turbulently and manages to yell like a madwoman, a piece of cloth inside her mouth isn't an obstacle.

At long last, Sana's muscles relax, her ranting stops, and her eyes clear. Fatigued Tzuyu unbinds her from everything that was holding her back, then Tzuyu has to sustain the shooting pain inside her she doesn't have the way to deal with. That's why she preferred the drinks, so Tzuyu wouldn't have to double over from the energy she received from Sana.

Similarly, Minatozaki tussles with her own problems after a minute as she spasms and struggles for breath, spewing out the blood she'd been holding back in front of everyone including Tzuyu. The latter is puzzled since she's certain it shouldn't have happened to Sana, so what's going on? She recognizes the symptoms from her practical knowledge, yet she wants to be mistaken for once. Sana wouldn't do it, she would not.

________

She'll pack her things and just go far away from them. She's lost faith in herself. It doesn't matter if they'll forgive her or not, she won't change her mind about departing. It's final. Also, the fact that her insanity dishonored Jihyo's life and death because no one was able to collect her ashes... Sana stops by Park's door and her eyes sting. She failed her, too.

Something inside her pushes her to open the door and step in. Sana's never been here and it amazes her that the room has a totally different atmosphere than she expected - it's sunny and full of life, clean, convenient, walls covered with multiple landscape and still life artworks. Visibly, this place doesn't know that it's left without an owner since liveliness is still tangible and perceptible which reminded the queen of Jihyo's childhood.

She walks around aimlessly in the vast space, grazing everything with her fingertips along the way. She doesn't want to stay here for long, but something catches her eye on the nightstand. Sana doesn't know if she should be happy about it or not that Jihyo kept her present which Minatozaki gave to her when Park was in her teens. It's a handmade leather-bound notebook. Sana still can picture how ecstatic and jubilant Jihyo was when she saw it even though it wasn't anything big or special. Seeing the journal here means it's been something important to her. It's soul-stirring and saddening as one for the empress.

Sana flips it open, expecting to see nothing, yet, the first page says: **Property Of Park Jihyo!** Sana chuckles. Jihyo always did that, marking everything starting from the pen ending with the toys as her possession so no one would touch them without her permission, to say nothing of taking anything for seconds. She flips another page.

_**997/02/01** _

_"It's my first time getting a gift on my birthday, thank you Sana-san so, so, so, so, so, so muuuuuuuch!"_

"It's a diary? I thought she would use it as a sketchbook." Even though she knows she shouldn't do it, Minatozaki continues reading.

_**997/03/14** _

_"I beat up some boys because they laughed at Momo-chan. Sana-san scolded me T-T."_

_**997/03/23** _

_"Sana-san told me she'd be my teacher, I'm so excited!"_

_**997/04/07** _

_"I worked so hard for today's homework, but Sana-san didn't like it. She praised Mina-chan and Momo-chan, not me. I'll do my best for the next one!"_

_**997/04/29** _

_"I thought it was good. Sana-san isn't easy to impress, I guess..."_

_**997/05/04** _

_"Why can't she tell me at least what I'm doing wrong?"_

_**997/05/26** _

_"Thinking about why Sana-san made us learn about vampires. They don't exist."_

_**997/05/31** _

_"I want to know where my family is. I miss them."_

_**997/06/10** _

_"I didn't do my homework. Sana-san won't like it, anyway."_

Sana skips some pages occasionally.

_**1001/09/14** _

_"Sana-san brought two girls with the two kids in our house. I only remember one girl's name - Jeongyeon."_

_**1001/10/27** _

_"Isn't it weird that Sana-san is in her late forties and she still doesn't have a single strand of gray hair?"_

_**1001/11/02** _

_"Dahyun and Chaeyoung are so cute! I don't want them to grow up."_

_**1001/12/06** _

_"I think I'm always being rejected and avoided. Only Jeongyeon is kind enough to spend some time with me."_

_**1001/12/09** _

_"Am I not enough? Sana-san doesn't like anything I do!"_

_**1001/12/16** _

_"I ran away from home, but somehow Sana-san found me. I told her so many hurtful things I wish I hadn't, I regret it so much. I didn't want to make her sad."_

_**1002/01/28** _

_"Sana was wounded when she came home and I saw with my own two eyes that she healed herself!!!"_

_**1002/01/29** _

_"We confronted her today. She said she was a vampire. What?"_

_**1002/01/30** _

_"Everything makes sense now."_

_**1002/02/01** _

_"Happy 20th birthday Jihyo... I'm glad Sana-san remembered."_

_**1002/03/03** _

_"Sana-san said she'd turn us into vampires on our 23rd birthdays. It means Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Momo are before me."_

_**1003/07/11** _

_"I saw Sana-san's back and I wonder what happened to her. I can't sleep."_

_**1004/09/22** _

_Nayeon is officially a vampire. She has psychic abilities (as Sana-san called) like it wasn't enough how she was sticking her nose in everything. Jeez._

_**1004/11/01** _

_"Jeongyeon has the wings and she can hide them, too. Wow!"_

_**1004/11/09** _

_"I don't know what Momoring's main power is, but she can't stop eating!"_

_**1005/02/01** _

_"I'm writing this before the ritual. I want to have a power that will heal Sana-san's scars."_

_**1005/02/01** _

_"Everything went well. Is it weird to say that I enjoyed Sana-san sucking my blood? I want her to do it once more."_

Sana widened her eyes in shock and surprise. "What the... Am I reading it right?" She skimmed her eyes over the short sentence. "Yeah, definitely." She carries on hesitantly.

_**1005/02/15** _

_"Why can't I stop thinking about her? Is it even okay for me to look at the woman that way???"_

_**1005/03/13** _

_"Her eyes, her smile, her lips, her body, her everything makes my heart race. God, what am I going to do?"_

Sana runs her fingers through her hair. She didn't know any of these, she didn't even notice. Sana brought Jihyo up since the age of 14, educated her, trained her, saw her as her child, and then as a friend. But potential love interest? No. It wouldn't cross her mind like ever.

_**1005/03/24** _

_"Mina is one of us. Two years and little Dubu and Chaengie will join the team."_

Sana sees dried blood droplets on the page, the words aren't following a straight line as well.

_**1005/04/02** _

_"I've had a vision. Rescued a child from being killed, changed the future and now I'm blind. I didn't ask for this. My eyes are bleeding. It hurts."_

_**1005/04/14** _

_"I feel like my eyes are taken out, then put back and taken out again. Am I going to be this way forever?"_

_**1005/04/28** _

_"I don't know how long I can last without seeing Sana's face. It's been 26 days."_

_**1005/05/16** _

_"Everyone's doing something valuable and here I am, sitting. I feel useless."_

_**1005/07/09** _

_"Sana tried to return my vision and it didn't work, just eased the pain. She left immediately. When Sana leaves my whole world stops, I miss her warmth, I want to see her face even for one second. It'd be enough."_

_**1006/05/28** _

_"My little Dubu is a vampire now. I wish I could've my vision back."_

_**1007/04/23** _

_"Can't imagine Chaengie being a vampire. She's too soft for this."_

_**1055/04/02** _

_"After 50 years, I can see everything! I was too depressed to write."_

_**1055/08/17** _

_"Sana's as gorgeous as always. Can't believe I'm not over her even after half the century."_

_**1055/08/31** _

_"Dubu and Chaengie haven't changed at all. They're still small and cute!"_

_**1056/01/03** _

_"I've had billions of visions. Everything's messed up in my head. I can't talk to anyone without a fear of revealing something. I don't want to lose my eyesight. I'd rather die._

_**1057/06/19** _

_"I've seen this one, however, I still wasn't ready. Sana has a girlfriend now. She's so happy, but why am I sad? Shouldn't I be happy for her, too?"_

_**1059/08/01** _

_I'm going to tell this to Sana. I saw in my visions how her girlfriend was dying. The only thing that matters is Sana's happiness, not mine. I'll endure the pain for another 50 years. For her sake."_

Another stained page.

_**1059/08/05** _

_"She couldn't save her. She died in Sana's arms. I did everything I could. When will I be enough?"_

Minatozaki's tears run down without her consent. As if it wasn't enough in what kind of circumstances she lost the loved one, she has to get this now?! She didn't deserve someone like Jihyo.

_**1121/08/12** _

_"We won against "Disintegrators." I won't write down the details. It was a nightmare."_

_**1278/06/30** _

_"Sana's personality changed drastically. I don't know the reason yet."_

_**1413/10/10** _

_"Everything's falling apart. Chaeyoung scarred me and I almost lost my left eye. She was under the psychic's control. Sana is so different. She became a queen, a monster, a murderer. She's torturing everyone, making us kill humans for nothing. I found out the reason why she's like this. It's too late to tell her. If I do, my friends won't live."_

Many pages are ripped out and the ones Sana reads are recent.

_**2020/03/11** _

_"Sana changed back to her old self. I'm on cloud nine. My expression doesn't say the same of course. I can't say way too many things due to my visions."_

_**2020/05/15** _

_"Sana and Tzuyu are official now. Pack it up Quasimodo, she won't love you back."_

_**2020/05/19** _

_"Some things are really blurry in the future. I hope, it's not anything important."_

_**2020/09/10** _

_"We're going on a trip today. Yesterday Sana asked me if I wanted her to take away my powers because of how sad and quiet I am all the time. She wants me to be happy and I'm grateful that she does, however, if I agreed then I'd be like a human who doesn't have superpowers. I'd only maintain my immortality. I declined her offer because of the vision I had. Sana will need me and I'll be there for her. I'll protect her."_

This is the biggest blunder Sana has ever made. She mustn't have opened the damned notebook, she mustn't have obeyed the enticing curiosity, she must've passed by it like she hadn't seen it. Now, she feels like the worst, the most disgusting person in the world. She wants to destroy her life as if it had never existed. It's all too much for one individual to bear such amount of embarrassment, shame, disappointment, guilty conscience, and disgrace. She doesn't deserve anyone she has in her life since no one could possibly be worse than her. She sheds the tears while hugging the diary tightly and iterating "sorry" for every fraction of second, wishing she could spend more time with Jihyo, wishing she could be normal like others around her, wishing for fixing her mistakes and the past. Taking everything back she's done is inexecutable.

Meanwhile, the other thinks they're innocent, pure, guiltless, unsullied, the righteous one, yet, it's all their fault.


	23. Part 22

Almost two weeks have passed since that day. How easy it is to lose friends, right? Sometimes even one mistake can be the contributing factor, but her friends happened to be too forgiving. Forgiveness has its limit and Sana played around the boundaries instead of going to the safe zone. Everyone's scattered around like the leaves in the autumn, that's why Sana doesn't like the fall nor the flowers that are now drowning her with the intoxicating scent in the garden. They're stirring up the memories of the friends she doesn't have due to her enigmatic psychopathic behaviors. Some of them are dead and some don't want to be near her. She only has Tzuyu left.

Sana's lying in Tzuyu's lap, admiring both the light blue sky she hasn't seen for quite a long time and the goddess looking down at her with a smile more blinding than the sun. Her adorable, little dimples are inviting Sana to poke them, and when she does so Tzuyu whines in a baby voice. She's the main reason Sana hasn't lost her happiness. Truth be told, how can you be sad when you're with Tzuyu?!

"My giant baby!" Sana squeals as she throws her arms around Chou's waist spiritedly, taking away an oxygen out of the poor human's lungs.

"I can't breathe, I can't breathe!" She says it in a rush while hitting her on the back and the vampire breaks off the hug. "Measure the strength... of your... hugs to... not crush my bones... next time." Panting Tzuyu forms the words somehow. 

Sana (who's angry at herself) frowns. "I'm sorry Tzutzu." She kisses her all over the face, on the forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, and on the crook of the neck where it tingles the most.

"Okay, back off!" Tzuyu laughs while pushing her away. "I have something for you." She tries to get Sana off of her lap, but the latter hangs on her like a spoiled kid.

"Don't go, pretty please." Sana showers Tzuyu in kisses to win her heart and it works for a few seconds.

"I only need ten seconds, you'll survive." She nudges Sana. The defeated one sulks, crosses her arms across the chest and glares.

Sana pulls her legs up and hugs her knees, already missing her girlfriend. She can't even sleep if Tzuyu isn't beside her because she's Sana's inner peace. Why is she taking so long? It's been 24 seconds already! She gets herself up since her impatience took her over and goes inside the house. She opens the door at the time when Tzuyu is going to come out. Chou's face says a lot - at first, she's startled and surprised, then it shifts into something between delight and playful annoyance.

"I knew I was irresistible, but that's on whole another level." She points at blushing Sana with a smirk. "Come on." She laces their fingers together and kisses the back of Minatozaki's hand while heading toward where they were at first.

Tzuyu gets down on her knees, pulling Sana down who mirrors her position. Sana doesn't know why Tzuyu acts in mysterious ways and her confused face makes Chou smile because she looks like a cute squirrel.

"What I'm going to give you right now means a lot to me. When I was eight Mum bought me this." She holds out a blue box and opens it, showing off an antique, gold-plated ring. "She told me to save this until I met someone who wouldn't take me for granted, who'd make me feel special, who'd know how to take care of me and of course, who'd love me. I know where it belongs." Tzuyu pulls the ring out and slips it on Sana's fourth finger. "Here."

"I... I don't know what to say." Tears are oozing out of her eyes without an end. She's emotional and feels like she's on top of the world since nobody was able to make her feel like an important person. Yet, the perturbing doubts prey on her mind as she broods over her flawed past. "It's so sweet of you to think of me as a person your mum wanted you to be with but I don't know... I don't know if I'm the one." Sana looks down and nervously plays with the ring.

Tzuyu puts her fingers under Sana's chin, raising her head up. She stares at her with the bottomless fondness which is crystal clear in her glowing eyes. "As they say: _"You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly."_ You know, even God or Gods can't be flawless. Everyone makes mistakes and you can't be an exception, but for me you are perfect. I'm 100% sure that you're the one I was meant to be with. Just listen to it if you don't believe in my words."

Tzuyu presses teared up Sana against her chest, so she can hear the truth. Minatozaki catches the rhythm of the heart that speeds up bit by bit, not returning to its original, mild flow but getting stronger than ever. Sana moves back slightly to see Tzuyu, the most beautiful woman inside and out, someone the vampire knows she doesn't deserve, but oddly enough still ended up with her. Sana caresses Chou's every feature, admiring a sculpted angel.

And their lips meet in a long, delicate kiss as Tzuyu touches the back on the ground with Sana on top of her. The empress can't get enough of her lips which melts like a cotton candy and leaves a sweeter taste when she eats more. She's addicted to it so much, she'll get diabetes in no time. They compose a piece of magical music that becomes one with the twittering of lively birds. Below, Tzuyu sighs in pleasure and quickens the make-out process, adding a few notes and crescendo in their masterpiece. Sana pays back with the same passion and fervency to not mess up the tempo. Their composition shouldn't have any imperfection. They kiss until their lips get swollen, until they're out of breath and air. The closing part belongs to both of them as they draw away in a mutual, unspoken agreement.

"Thank you." Sana says and tucks the strand of Tzuyu's hair behind her ear. "As much as I want to be here we have to go, remember? Our date's gonna be fun." 

Pfft, what date? Tzuyu doesn't care about it when they're in this kind of position. She wraps her legs around Sana's waist, trapping and pulling her closer with a mischievous smile. 

"Urgent change in our schedule Ms. Minatozaki, but it still includes a lot of fun." Tzuyu bites her bottom lip to seduce Sana, not knowing how much power she has on her and it shows when Sana greedily rushes for drinking the red wine she already got the taste of. Sana has to stop herself or else she'd get too drunk and lose her cool. She hates when Tzuyu leads her astray... Does she though?

Sana pulls away with a gentle bite, barely hanging on the remaining willpower. "I'm crazy about you Tzu, you know that and you're taking advantage of it. Never thought my sunshine would turn out to be a naughty girl. You may regret it." She runs her bared fangs across Tzuyu's neck in a sensual way to get even. She's never been the one to lose, she always wins.

Goosebumps break out on Tzuyu's entire body as she trembles when Sana's sharp teeth roam around the soft skin. She's always been treading on the thin ice, why should she do something different now? It's what she wants. The thrill, danger, pleasure, a sense of fulfillment, euphoria, passion... And only Sana can give it to her. No one else.

Sana's fingers slide down from Tzuyu's neck to her celestial curves, stopping the movement at her waist and brings Chou closer as the latter's back lingers near the ground. Sana slightly brushes her lips on her throat and then presses them on Tzuyu's revealed cleavage with a feather-light force, leaving tickling butterflies there. For Tzuyu, it's not enough so she places her hands on Sana's nape and influences her kisses to be searing.

The vampire submits herself to Tzuyu's needs. She takes the mortal's skin in her mouth, sucks it roughly to leave the love bites, and moistens the purplish-red part with her lecherous, sinful tongue on Tzuyu's chest.

"Sana..." She breathes hard and lets out her name in a lewd way, accompanied by an arousing moan. Minatozaki attacks her neck again in different places, the sacred temple is being defiled even more than earlier when marks start embroidering randomly.

"I told you we had to go, blame yourself that you're a mess now." 

She plays with the hem of Tzuyu's skull t-shirt (which she finds amusing and hot at the same time) but doesn't take it off. Instead, she stands up and leaves her in confusion.

"I'm gonna get ready, you too. I don't think you'll have enough concealer for that." Sana winks at her and bounces her away toward the house like a five-year-old while humming an upbeat song. The mood change was something else.

Tzuyu should be mad at her, but she can't because of Sana's cuteness. Cute Sana is her weakness.

________

When Sana brought Tzuyu to the roller skating rink she didn't have any kind of intention to watch her, she wanted to be her teacher in roller skating techniques, not vice versa. It's true Sana is an expert, but Tzuyu's on God Tier. Minatozaki forgets her name, her last name, where she is, what she's doing, she only stares at how elegantly and artistically Tzuyu moves. She made everyone and everything her bitch.

Sana holds her hand and says. "Didn't know you could pull it off, or else our date wouldn't be here." She looks around with a dissatisfied face since most of the people are checking her bae out rather than minding their own business.

"What? Why?" Tzuyu, who's oblivious to the situation around her, stops.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice the way they look at you." Sana chuckles and pulls Tzuyu toward her protectively.

"Are you jealous, cutie? I wouldn't be if I were you." She caresses Sana's squishy cheeks while grinning at her excessive possessiveness.

"No Tzutzu, I'm not jealous. They only see you as fresh meat and I hate it because you're more than that." 

"We're here to enjoy ourselves and here you are making everything serious." Tzuyu jokingly pushes her chest which the vampire shouldn't have taken badly, but she almost falls and shoots daggers at the savage being in front of her.

"I swear if I get you--" Blah, blah, blah, blah... Nonsense. Tzuyu shuts her up with a fiery and unanticipated kiss, the collar gripped, shyness gone, wig snatched. Sana puts her hands on the small of her back to increase the intensity, however, Chou Tzuyu never forgets. The avenger's mission is complete when she backs away, much for Sana's pleasure.

"At least, they know I'm yours." She winks at her and to make Minatozaki go nuts starts singing the same melody an immortal did in the garden. It had the opposite effect actually and made Sana laugh until her eyes got watery.

"Aaah, that was good." She wipes her eyes and catches up with Chou, hooking the pinky finger into hers. "Let's rock this place, my pillow princess." She knew what her reaction would be and gets out of her sight to not be slapped. 

Sana shouldn't be all smiles and giddy when her clock is ticking. Regardless, being in the presence of an angel named Tzuyu is already more than necessary for her to be granted with the formerly alienated feeling of happiness. She had never asked for someone like her, yet here she is with all her grace and brilliance, taking everybody's breath away. Tzuyu must be considered as a thief since she took away Sana's heart, too. The latter doesn't want it back because she'll give her everything she wants and if that's her heart what she desires, may she have it. Minatozaki thinks she'd been shot by cupid's arrow. She's too in love with her, infatuated, captivated...

The certain, unpleasant feeling comes back in her chest and throat, the nauseatic one. She has to find some place to let it out. Does it always have to happen at the times like this? 

"Tzu, I'll go use the bathroom. It's an emergency!" She says it as normally as the spasms let her to. Fortunately, Tzuyu didn't see anything suspicious in Sana's behavior and just nodded in response.

Sana throws the annoying skating shoes off somewhere, her legs aren't following the callings of her mind, and she trips on the flat surface. Good thing no one's paying attention to her. Prying people are what she needs now. Does this building even have a restroom? She's on the verge of crawling, the pain is immense and beyond any measure. This is the most excruciating attack she's ever experienced which is growing as she takes unstable steps. The sound of music, chatty crowd, laughter... The need of silencing them is tempting.

"Not now, please!" _Kill them, burn them, skin them._ "I said no!" _You know you want it deep inside, accept who you are. Do it._ The voice is calm, convincing, and somehow menacing.

She ignores the alluring words that are thrown at her and creeps into the washroom, locking the door from inside. Sorry not sorry to the others outside. Minatozaki walks to the sink, turns the faucet on, and washes her face. She knows it won't help, but what she can do? In an instant, Sana pours out the blood from her mouth. It's so wearying holding the pressuring blood back while putting on the brightest smile... It hurts, but she doesn't want Tzuyu to know.

Sana rinses her mouth, dries her face with the napkins, and looks in the mirror.

"Don't you love me anymore, Sana?"

The vampire sees someone behind her that she shouldn't. Is this a fucking joke?


	24. Part 23

She would concede anything, everything just to not see her, a reminder and echo of her weakness. She's exactly the same as Sana remembers - Long, straight black hair that matches with the same coloured dress (her funeral dress), deep and dark brown eyes, ethereal face, but nothing makes sense. She must be buried, dead, decomposed, without having any humane features left. And yet, here she is talking to Sana as if she's been alive all this time.

"I don't feel your love anymore, you didn't even bother to see me." Unwelcome tears roll down on her cheeks and she wraps her arms around herself like someone would do in cold weather.

Sana's speechless, unable to talk. She's totally lost her mind because who sees someone that passed away? Sana wants to get out of here to at least breathe, but the woman blocks her way.

"I know you'll leave and never come back. Stay with me." She begs and takes a step forward, Sana steps back. "Aren't you going to say anything, sweetie?"

The vampire presses her lips together to not cry, her Mi hasn't changed at all. "I lo-..." She shakes her head in denial while her heart is being torn to shreds. "No, you're just an illusion." 

"I'm not, Sana. I'm real." She smiles and opens her arms, inviting Sana. "Please, hug me." Her voice, as sweet as it could get, makes Sana forget about the absurdity of the current scenario.

Minatozaki pulls her into a hug carefully, thinking her hands would go through the other's body which didn't happen.

"I'm alone, stuck in the dark, in nowhere, freezing." She tightens her embrace around Sana. "I've been calling your name and you didn't answer." Disappointment and disapproval is evident in her tone.

"I couldn't do it, Mi. I was--"

"You were what?" She yells and frees herself from Sana's arms. "It's been centuries and you couldn't find any time to see me? Do you even love me?"

"Mi, don't. Please, don't do this to me. Please." Sana whispers and backs away, her back hits the sink.

Mi walks towards her, trapping Sana with her arms. "tell me, do you love me or not?" If only looks could kill.

"You're not real, get away from me!" She pushes her, but Mi doesn't even budge. Sana wants everything to end. She's living in a nightmare.

"I know you don't. Why would you, when you have that slut beside you!" Sana is getting smaller and smaller, even though she was taller than Mi. 

"Don't call her th--"

"You need to stop defending your Tzutzu." She spat the name out with so much hatred that if Sana didn't know who Tzuyu was, she would hate her too. "She's using you for her little plan and you're so blinded with love you have for her, you can't even see it!"

"Tzuyu loves me." Sana mumbled, not believing in what she just said.

"What makes you think that? Did she confess? Has she told you how she felt about you?" Mi is right, Tzuyu has never talked about how she felt, it was only Sana who did. 

"If she didn't, why would she give me this ring?" Mi laughs out, startling Sana who can't get what was funny in her words.

"Sana, Sana..." Mi shakes her head, mocking smile spreading over her face. "I've never taken you for a fool, you could always read others' minds. I presume, Tzuyu must be a master liar."

"Mi, that's enough!" She pushes her away with no use. "Don't accuse her of the things she hasn't done!"

"You know damn well I can't lie to you squirrel." Sana might believe her now. Only Mi was calling her that, no one else. "Do you want to know the truth? If you don't take this chance, you'll live the life full of lies."

Sana doesn't answer for some minutes. She knows nothing will be as painful as this situation. Besides, she's hallucinating. It will not hurt to hear a made up story, right?

"Tell me everything you know." Sana sighs in relief when Mi gives her some space. She can breathe now.

"I knew you'd make the right choice, I'm proud of you." She strokes Sana's cheek the way she did in the past while praising the vampire. Sana is one hundred percent sure it's her Mi.

"From where to start..." Mi taps her chin, organizing her thoughts. "What about her true nature? Yeah, it'll be the best for the opening."

Her nature? What was she talking about? Sana's sure that Tzuyu is a human, she even drank her blood. She couldn't be wrong. There's no way she's wrong.

"Let me give you a hint." Mi crosses her arms and looks straight into Sana's eyes, tensing the latter unwillingly. "Tzuyu's mother died in the 7th century." 

"What?!" Sana shouts out in shock. "It's impossible, you're lying." She shakes her head in denial.

"No, Sana. I'm the one who's telling the truth. Tzuyu isn't a mortal, hence not a human."

"Who is she then? Werewolf? Devil? Angel? Or what?" Sana's fed up. If it turns out to be true what will she do? Nothing probably. She'd be disappointed that Tzuyu didn't trust her enough. She wouldn't end their relationship because Tzuyu hid some things from her. 

"She's far from an angel Sana, don't be so optimistic." Mi chuckles. "You'll be convinced when you hear everything. She's an offspring of God, God of medicine to be exact."

It can't get any more ridiculous. "You're saying that Tzuyu is a demigod?" Sana laughs heartily. Tzuyu and demigod in one sentence? Really? 

"I hope your laughter will last until the end." Mi sighs deeply, waiting for Sana to stop her laughing session. "If you need proof, I can give you some." She finally got the vampire's attention. "Take her blood for example. When you tasted it for the first time you almost died. Don't you remember? You passed out and woke up in seven days. It's not what normal blood can do. Especially, to someone strong like you. "

Sana wants to doubt her statement, but she's got the point. None of the humans' blood affected her that extreme way. She could barely walk and think. It was like she drank a poison. No, it was worse.

"I can quote word in word what Tzuyu said when you met her for the second time: "My wine and blood mixed together is a really dangerous combination and you, for your misfortune, tasted both". Am I wrong?"

Sana can only shake her head in response.

"Will you be kind enough to explain why she said that Sana? No? Come on, it's not too hard. I already told you." Mi pouted, but it still didn't make Sana speak. "She was wrong when she said that. Tzuyu didn't know you were messed up in the head."

"Thanks for reminding." Sana thinks to herself.

"Her drinks are solely for the ones who are ill. If you were healthy and drank her drink alongside her blood, you'd die." 

Another shocking moment. Sana can't tell if she's lucky or not. Probably not, since poison will kill her anyway. It was a time difference that mattered.

"Well, Tzuyu knew you'd die and didn't bother to search for you, she couldn't care less. You found her then. She immediately found out that you had problems and be thankful she didn't pull off her ice queen personality. Tzuyu saved you. I can give her that. For what? This is the question only I can answer."

Mi gets closer and invades Sana's personal space again.

"You were her next target." 

"Next target? What do you mean?" Sana can't think anymore. Knowing Tzuyu being a demigod was already too much and took over all her mind. What was with the target thing?

"Demigods don't live as freely as humans and vampires, for instance. All of them have their own missions to complete demanded by Gods. You were Tzuyu's mission. She had that much free will to choose someone she wanted. She chose you. Can you guess what her mission is in this world?"

"Can we get it over with? I'm not in the mood of playing a guessing game." Sana says impatiently. She wants and doesn't want to know everything at the same time. She sensed the truth would cut her deeply.

"Her mission is to cure at least one person per century. She'd been with you all this time to treat your mental health not because she loved you."

Sana feels her rage building up, her hands shake, face turns red and she clenches her jaw to keep herself from screaming. "She wouldn't do that. I know she wouldn't. Why would she give me the ring then? Don't tell me it was an act too!" 

"I told you her mom died in the 7th century. Does this ring look like thirteen centuries old to you? Even I can tell that she bought it this year."

"I don't understand... Why would she do this to me? Nothing makes sense."

"You think you are the first one who went through Tzuyu's perfect plan? She made up the same, heartbreaking story for everyone she had to cure and in return, she got their trust. The mission is failed if the target isn't fully recovered and she chose the most disgusting way - your Tzutzu made everyone fall in love with her, made everyone emotionally attached to her so they wouldn't run away. It guaranteed her success."

"You're telling me I was just a mission to her? Nothing else? She doesn't have feelings for me?" Sana's voice cracks. She doesn't want to cry, but tears don't listen to her brain. 

"You think she'd fall in love with someone who practically raped her? not only once, but twice. She hated you because of that. She didn't want to have any kind of relationship with you, but there was no other way out. She made a mistake when she chose you. She even had sex with you so you'd fall for her and feel like she loved you back. Tzuyu hates you."

Sana falls on her knees and hides her face. Everything makes sense now: Tzuyu's fake smiles, her fake excitement, her lies. The way she would always tense up when Sana kissed her or confessed the love to her. The way she didn't initiate anything or tried to ask her out like normal couples do. Up until now, Sana didn't notice she was the one who was keeping the relationship alive.

Mi crouches and hugs Sana to comfort her. "I'm so sorry that you had to meet someone like her, I wish I could warn you earlier". 

Was Tzuyu worthy of her tears? Someone who shamelessly deceived and used her? Someone who played with her like she was a toy? Someone who took advantage of her weaknesses? Sana loved two people in her entire life. The first one had a long, beautiful, successful life ahead of her and died in Sana's arms in the worst way possible. The second one was immortal who achieved her goals at the expense of others' broken hearts. Sana remembers when Tzuyu said that the end justifies the means. No wonder she could easily walk over everybody.

Tzuyu tried to heal Sana's fucked up psyche? She fucked it up even more. Sana, as much as she doesn't want to, cries endlessly. She feels betrayed, she's scarred and so weak she might shatter soon like a cheap glass. She wishes for the poison inside her to work faster. 

That's when Sana hears her voice, the one she loved once. Maybe still does.

"Sana are you here?" Tzuyu knocks on the door and when the vampire doesn't answer the knocking gets frantic. "Sana!"

"You know what to do now, sweetie. I love you." Mi kisses Minatozaki's cheek and disappears, making Sana cry twice over. 

"Sana please, answer me. Are you here?" 

Sana has an urge to scream at her all the foul things she has in her mind. She wants Tzuyu to feel what it's like to be the one that is hurt from all these told lies, she wants her to feel the pain in her heart, she wants her to go through the hell Sana lived in. 

Sana gets herself up and goes to the door. She opens it and sees what it seems like to be a concerned Tzuyu. More like concerned about if she fails her mission or not.

"Sana, are you alright? Why did you cry?" Tzuyu pulls her into a warm hug. Sana can't do anything against it. She closes her eyes to relish Tzuyu's warmth, her scent and her touch. Apparently, Sana still loves her. Pathetic. Sana can't bring herself to hate her.

However, it doesn't mean she'll let this relationship going on. 

Sana pulls away and looks into Tzuyu's dark eyes that don't tell her anything. Her two brown orbs are devoid of any kind of feeling. There's no love, there's no pity, no sympathy, no affection. Just two frozen orbs. 

Minatozaki doesn't do a thing, simply stares at her. She's ready. She's going to do it. Sana takes Tzuyu's hands away from her body, taking the latter aback. 

"Is there something wrong? Sana, what are you doing?" Tzuyu's surprised voice repeats in her head over and over, but she won't give in. That's what Tzuyu deserves.

Sana fiddles with her ring at first and plucks up enough courage to remove it.

Sana grabs Chou's wrist and places the ring on it while observing already her ex-girlfriend's face. Tzuyu's speechless, her jaw drops slightly and looks stunned. Sana doesn't feel guilty. Even though her love for Tzuyu is there, she finds satisfaction in her astonishment. She'll end whatever it is between them once and for all.

"If you ever cross my path, I'll make sure you stop breathing for good." 

She doesn't care at this point if she has any power left or not, she evanesces to leave this place as soon as possible to mend her wounded heart.


	25. part 24

The past few days have been hard for Sana. Everything lost the meaning for her and the only thing she's waiting for now is a final blow of the poison. She wants someone beside her for reassurance, someone who will tell her that things would finally turn around for the sake of her happiness, she needs someone who will make her feel important. 

Sana is alone. 

Sana has no one.

Does she really deserve to die like this, knowing that even someone she loved (loves) with all her heart let her down, disregarded her deep feelings and lied to her face?

"Get her out of your head!" Sana hides her face in hands while sitting at the table. 

She's never been so heartbroken, yet she can't hate her. Sana doesn't want to, but she still loves Tzuyu. Maybe more than she did yesterday. 

How ironic. 

"Not again!" 

It's already the fourth time she throws up the blood. At this rate, she'll die in a year. She loses too much blood and haven't tasted even a single drop of it for more than two weeks. Sana doesn't need blood to live, but without it, she feels weaker and drowsy. Weirdly enough (or not) she likes the feeling of numbness. At least, it helps her to not think about Tzuyu for the time being. More like not to think about thinking since she was the one Sana couldn't forget.

She hasn't fully cleaned herself in the bathroom when someone knocks.

"I swear if it's another stupid kid..." It's definitely a kid because who else can't reach the doorbell? 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung. 

It wouldn't be them of course.

Sana thought for a second to not wipe off her mouth to scare the kid off, but changed her mind. It would be too brutal.

She thinks whoever knocked already left. Sana opens the door anyway and to her surprise, sees a little girl who's sitting on the last stair, sniffling. She doesn't want to startle her, but when she sits down and touches her arm gently to catch her attention, girl flinches. 

"I-I'm sorry. I'll go n-now." She stutters, rubs her eyes and stands up. After taking a box she had on her left side, she bows and gets ready to leave.

"No, no. Stay." On Sana's words, the girl stops and doesn't move, as if she doesn't trust a woman in front of her. "Let's go inside and talk, okay? Or we can be here." Sana adds when she sees something between shock and fear on the girl's face.

"You talked to me?" Her big, doe eyes go even wider.

"No, the dog behind you." 

She actually turns around. Sana forgot how cute children could be. Well, most of them at least. 

"You lied!" The girl pouts. Sana's sure she'd fold her arms if she wasn't holding a box.

"Come on now, will you come in?" She asks her once again, somewhat getting impatient.

The little one doesn't answer and after a long, boring staring contest she starts skipping and goes straight inside the house. Sana can only shake her head and follows her small steps.

"Take a seat, Miss." Sana pulls out a chair for her. "Do you want cookies? I think I have some."

The girl nods while moving her legs in the air back and forth since she couldn't reach the floor. She's amazed by how big and beautiful this house is compared to her hovel. She drifts into her own dreamland where she has everything she wants, but Sana comes back and interrupts her daydreaming.

"Here you go." Sana lays a bowl full of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk as usual. She didn't expect the girl to devour everything under a minute. 

Momo is officially dethroned.

"Are you hungry? I'll order food for you." 

Well, the only thing Sana wanted to know was why the girl was crying, but she ended up feeding her. Young lady ate too much. As Sana remembers, the amount of consumed food equaled to what she'd eat in a day when she was a mortal.

"So, what's your name?" 

The girl can't speak, seemingly embarrassed because of how much she ate.

"Yuri." She mutters, however, Sana with her A sharp hearing makes it out.

"What a beautiful name for a pretty lady." She ruffles Yuri's hair and the latter smiles shyly. "My name is Sana." She shakes her small hand, instantly remembering how she met Momo and Mina when they were eleven. 

It took Sana forever to make Yuri feel at ease. Asked her tons of questions about her favourite food, songs, her hobbies. Played games with her, let her see her entire house (which is extremely large, by the way), drew funny things together and etc. It'd make opening up easier for the youngster.

Maybe it's the right time to ask.

"Yuri, what's with that box of yours?" Sana takes it, but there's nothing. It's empty.

Yuri stops, her lips quiver and eyes get clouded with tears. "I forgot." It doesn't take her long to start crying. Sana didn't know mentioning something so trivial would make the child cry.

What else can she do except hugging her? She wrapped her arms around Yuri whose sobbing makes Sana feel sad. Why does everything have to be somehow associated with her past?

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She rubs her back, waiting for Yuri to pull herself together and answer.

"Mmm-mommy," She trembles and moistens Sana's red polo shirt over and over. "Sh-she's sss-ick." And then comes another wave of emotions.

Sana guesses Yuri was out there for the money and the fact that people didn't even spare a penny makes her furious. How can they be so cruel and selfish?

"I'll help you, I'll help your mom." Finally, Yuri calms down, but it doesn't mean she stopped crying.

"Y-you ww-will? B-but money--"

"Money won't be a problem. Don't you worry about it." She kissed her crown of head like she did to the others she raised. "All I need you to do now is to take slow, deep breaths and relax." Yuri did what Sana suggested and eventually, quieted down. "Everything's gonna be alright, mommy will get better."

________

It took Sana hours to arrange everything. First, she went along with Yuri because she didn't want her to walk alone. Then, she saw her mom. That's when everything became complicated. Yuri's mom had trust issues and didn't believe Sana would help her. However, the vampire used her powers and got all the things settled. She didn't want to use the powers, but there was no other choice. She wasn't going to spend half of the day convincing the woman. 

Sana wanted to transfer money to mom's bank account and it turned out she didn't have one. So, Sana gave her money in cash. It wasn't much, but it would do. Sana promised her that she'd cover all the expanses of surgery and medicines and after that, she'd open a new bank account for her if the operation was successful.

This information was so overwhelming for Yuri's mom that she cried with happiness, thanking her saviour and Sana stood there awkwardly, unaccustomed to taking a compliment from someone she just met.

At last, Sana gets out of their house. She doesn't want to complain or anything but she really is tired right now. Not even Yuri's sweet hugs boosted her energy before leaving. She plans to sleep when she gets home, but the question is, will her nightmares let her to?

________

Sana walks up the stairs and immediately senses that something isn't right. The door is slightly ajar and Sana knows she closed it. That's not the most important factor though. It's the presence she feels lurking in her house. There isn't a mistake.

It's her.

She rushes in and flicks the light switch while shutting the door behind her. 

Sana's fuming with anger.

Tzuyu sits there on the couch with her legs crossed as if nothing happened. Instead of showing how sorry she is, she just smiles. Sana didn't know seeing smiley Tzuyu would make her blood boil, up until now.

"Do you want to get yourself killed? Get out." Sana succeeds to say it without yelling.

Tzuyu doesn't move an inch. She still smiles at her, probably laughing at Minatozaki's attempt to get rid of her. 

"Didn't you hear what I said or do you want me to repeat?" She crosses her arms, balling her fists in the process. She always had anger issues, complained about how short-tempered she was sometimes. Now she might use it as her advantage.

"Gods be with you, but I know you won't kill me."

She arises elegantly and it makes Sana's heart skip a beat. She can try to convince herself how much she hates Tzuyu, but it would be a big, fat lie. The way Tzuyu smiles, the way she walks and moves are enough reason for her to faint.

And when she touched her face, she nearly died.

"Look at you Sana. Do you believe in what you've just said?" Tzuyu caresses Sana's hair, cheeks, lips which causes the vampire to close her eyes.

"Tell me the truth." Sana whispers, but it's audible enough for Tzuyu hear.

"What truth? I don't understand--"

"Tell me!" Tzuyu jumps up. She didn't see Sana's outburst coming. 

"You're confusing me Sana. I only came here because I missed you so much. I need the answers, too. You left me without any explanation and even threatened me. What's going on?"

Sana huffs. She tries to not lose her composure. But then the inner voice that tells her everything she saw and heard in the restroom was a part of her hallucination makes her think. If Sana accused Tzuyu of something she hasn't done she wouldn't forgive herself. 

"Are you a human or not? Answer this first." She says straightforwardly. She doesn't care anymore what Tzuyu thinks about her now. If Sana treated her unfairly, she'd apologize. But if everything was other way around...

"This is the most ridiculous thing someone has ever asked me in my life." She pinches the bridge of her nose in disbelief. "Of course Sana I'm a human. Are you serious?"

"Okay then." 

Sana takes Tzuyu by the wrist and pushes her down on the couch roughly. She straddles Tzuyu's lap and looks at her surprised face.

"Let's test it out."

Sana takes a handful of Chou's hair and locks their lips, making Tzuyu groan due to the contact. Tzuyu roams her hands all over Sana's body and pulls her even closer with her waist. Sana licks Tzuyu's full lips, asking for entrance which Tzuyu gladly grants and gives Sana permission to do whatever she wants with her tongue. 

She's thrown into the world of bliss. Tzuyu doesn't know her body as good as Sana does since she always hits the right spot like a sculptor who carves the stone with hammer and chisel. She never makes a mistake when it comes to pleasuring Tzuyu and it shows when she takes Tzuyu's tongue with her soft lips and tenderly sucks on it, sending a jolt of electricity through her whole body.

Sana goes back to kissing her swollen lips, savouring a taste of it before she releases the bottom lip with a pop.

"You are driving me crazy," Tzuyu gazes at her with half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily at the mercy of vampire and it's the sexiest thing Sana has ever seen. All good things come to an end. "But I still have to do it. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Sana takes hold of Tzuyu's hands so she won't be able to anything. The vampire takes Tzuyu's bottom lip with her razor-sharp teeth and bites on it harshly to make it bleed. Tzuyu lets out an animalistic howl as Sana feels blood seeping into her mouth. Minatozaki can't get joy. She's hurting someone she loves, but she has to know the truth.

Tzuyu gives her all to get herself out of Sana's grasp while crying in pain. It's terribly hard for Sana to throw her feelings away and watch her in this agonizing state.

"Don't move or I'll break your hands." She talks through clenched teeth, trying to sound strict while dealing with the ever more disgusting thoughts in her mind which is spurring her to do the most unrelenting things to Tzuyu.

Sana observes Tzuyu's lips intently, seeing how droplets of blood trickle down her chin and stain the black asymmetrical dress. 

Sana regrets what she did.

Almost.

It was close to a minute after the deep cut started healing on its own. 

"Shit." Tzuyu closes her eyes in defeat, tears rolling down. "Sana, I can expl--"

"What will your excuse be? _Sana, I'm a human, but at the same time immortal who also happens to have superpowers._ " She grips her wrists harder. She's on the verge of losing control. "What was the purpose of you coming here? To make a fool out of me? To guilt trip me and make me come back to you? Didn't you have enough already?!" 

Sana tears up. She thought she'd be strong enough to conceal how hurt she was, but how could she not be emotional when everything she hoped for to be tricks of her mind, turned out to be the truth? 

"You don't understand--"

"I don't even know who you really are anymore, let alone understand you. Tell me the reason why you did all these crap and maybe I won't hold a grudge against you."

Tzuyu glances up, however, she's unable to hold Sana's intense gaze and looks away. Her eyes are telling Tzuyu how marred, sad, tired and mentally broken she is. It's too much to handle.

"It's not how it works. I can't give you what you want. I'm sorry." 

Sana sighs in despair and promises herself the next question will be the last one. If Chou can't answer that too, what's here to work with? Definitely not their relationship.

"Do you love me?" 

She waits for her to say something, anything, just a single word "yes", yet nothing comes out of Tzuyu's mouth. She avoids eye contact and bites her inner cheek, looking at everything, but Sana.

It's crystal clear what Tzuyu feels towards Sana.

Nothing.

Sana shuts her eyes and lets Tzuyu's hands go. Touching her now is more than painful. She has to stay away from her and gets off of her lap. Once, she could refer Tzuyu as her home, happiness, love of her life, hope and the reason for her living. 

Everything's ruined. 

"You can leave and never come back." Sana turns her back and says it with clarity even though she's crying her eyes out. 

Tzuyu walks towards her hesitantly with the intention of touching and hugging her but changes her mind on the way. What's the use? Sana hates her anyway. 

Tzuyu runs out, staying there seeing Sana cry while she can't do a shit is utterly difficult and torturous. She needs to have a conversation with Shuhua about her failed mission and then...

Tzuyu has to face inevitable and inescapable punishment.


	26. Part 25

This is it. The day has come. Tzuyu thoroughly weighs up the possible course of action, even though she doesn't have one. She knows how stupid it is when the option of running away crosses her mind. She's a dead fish that doesn't have any choice but to go with the flow. What can she do against twelve deities who are going to confront her? Seeking an alternative way to get away from punishment is futile. She can only dream about it. 

She's never felt that much fear before. The all-consuming feeling overwhelms her, ensnares her in the deeper pool of fright and chokes her until she can't breathe. She may not reach the destination at this point. Tzuyu's father will be on the trial, as well and it doesn't make her feel at ease. It's worse. She always wanted to make him proud but did quite the opposite actually. Demigods haven't been on trial over three centuries, so her being the first one after many years was humiliating, to say the least. She disappointed her father. What could be more hurtful than disgracing your only living parent?

"Shuhua, I'm scared." Tzuyu's shaking her leg nervously with her hand under her chin. "I've heard some demigods couldn't get through the trial. What if the same thing happens to me? What if I die?"

Shuhua takes her hands and squeezes it reassuringly. "As of now, we don't know what will happen. You being on trial doesn't necessarily mean that you'll be punished. They still can forgive you. Even if they don't, I'm sure you'll deal with everything. You've always been the strongest one out of all demigods." She smiles at her to give her a sense of hope. Tzuyu doesn't seem to be fully convinced, but she's not being a nervous wreck. That's a progress, too.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Shu. If I had seen these Gods and what they're capable of, I would prepare myself for what's about to come. I don't even know what to expect."

"Wait a second, Tzu." Shuhua's phone vibrates. She reads the message silently and says. "It's time." 

Her face changes from sad to blank and goes to another room, leaving confused Tzuyu alone. Why is Shuhua getting notified? Wasn't it supposed to be the guard who had to take her away? Demigods don't to others' work, this is strange.

Shuhua comes out with a needle in her hand, pushing the plunger to see if the liquid inside syringe spills out. "It'll sting a little, don't worry."

"Wait, what... what is that for?" Tzuyu's dumbfounded. Since when did Shuhua become this mysterious? 

Tzuyu can't even move to avoid the sharp tip of the needle. And when it's injected, the last thing she remembers is an unsettling giggle.

________

When Tzuyu opens her eyes she feels dizzy. She's on her knees, touching a freezing cold marble floor. Her hands are tied behind her back. She tries to free herself while fighting the mist that is clouding her vision and when she stands up with a struggle, someone pushes her down roughly, nearly breaking her legs.

"Didn't I warn you to not inject the full dose?" A familiar voice calls out. Tzuyu with her foggy mind, can't remember who they are.

"I'm sorry father, I got carried away." Another well-known voice. What's going on? Where is she?

"Be thankful you're my favourite. You're forgiven." That giggle she hears now.

Shuhua.

Tzuyu feels someone approaching her, but her vision is blurred and doesn't allow her to see who's coming. Two fingers make contact with her forehead and everything clears.

Tzuyu isn't sure where she is. Everything is made of marble - walls, floor, eerie statues around her. Only thrones are made of gold from where the Gods are judging her with their squinted eyes. 

That's when it clicks. She's on trial, in front of Gods and the one before her is none other than her long-lost father.

"Finally, she's awake." He doesn't spare her a glance and turns back to sit down on his throne. 

Tzuyu's heart sinks. She waited so long to see her father and he doesn't show any kind of sympathy towards her, let alone a fatherly love she's always been deprived of. His favourite was and still is Shuhua, who's also positioned on the throne.

Wait, what is she doing up there? 

Does it mean...

"You're a God?" 

Shuhua rolls her eyes at her question, peering at her with an uninterested face. "Yes."

"Wha--, how is it possible?" 

"My second wish." Shuhua answered with even more bored tone.

"But father said he couldn't make it happen!"

"Not my fault he doesn't care about you." There's a real venom in her voice.

Tzuyu's half-sister with who she'd been from the age three turned out to be a sleaze. Fucking fantastic! She'd been playing the role of a good and understanding sister who cared for her, who understood her pain. All of it was an act. Same goes with Tzuyu's father, but he didn't even try. He had never been there for her.

And to think how Shuhua was calming her down, convincing her everything would be fine... That was a lie too. 

Tzuyu wants to cry so bad, but she won't. She won't let them take pleasure from her pain. She has to stay strong.

"Are we going to listen to your brats all day, Zhang?" A woman, with a blonde, curly hair and emerald eyes says while throwing a pitiful glance at Tzuyu's way.

"I can't wait for final decision that long old man, hurry up!" Man, who looks like he's in his thirties, rubs his hands together in anticipation.

"Be patient my friend. The demigod in front of us have to be questioned first."

Zhang gets near Tzuyu, however, he distances himself from her instantly as if she had a contagious disease.

He clears his throat and gives the paper in his hand a once-over. "Before I begin, I want to thank my daughter, Shuhua for providing us with a sufficient amount of information which will be used against lawbreaker here." 

Tzuyu knows he emphasized _my daughter_ intentionally to disown her as his child as if it wasn't enough that she was being stripped off of her dignity. What can be worse than your own family members treating you like a piece of shit?

"Tell us your name." 

"You named me. What's the use of this question, father?" She makes sure the last part is loud enough for everyone to hear while looking straight into his icy eyes shamelessly.

"You're here to answer the questions, I'm the one who asks." 

"This formality is ridiculous, I answered you."

"Ten will do." Zhang talks to someone behind kneeling Tzuyu. 

In seconds, Tzuyu's cloth is ripped and her bared back gets hit ten times with an iron whip relentlessly, making her scream when her usually soft skin splits easily.

"If you don't answer, you'll be hit more. Tell us your name." Not his face nor his voice shows any kind of guilt or compassion. 

Tzuyu can't believe he's doing this to his own daughter. The physical pain she feels now is nothing compared to her emotional one. 

"Chou Tzuyu." She whispers. 

On top of the scorching fire which burns her back, her wounds don't heal either. Her so-called father was clever enough to choose a suitable weapon for her, so Tzuyu's healing powers would be useless.

"The place of birth."

"Taiwan, Tainan."

"Who was your mother?" 

Tzuyu grits her teeth. If she could she'd kill this son of a bitch on the spot. "Huang Yenling."

"How old were you when you stopped ageing?"

"twenty-one."

"What was your mission on the earth?"

"Serving Gods and humanity."

"What do you mean by serving Gods?"

"Obeying their rules and completing the given missions.

"What was the main rule?"

"Hiding my true nature."

"Did you succeed?"

"No." Tzuyu hangs her head. Today might be her last day of living.

"What was your mission given specifically by Gods?"

"Healing one person per century."

"Who was assigned to you this time?"

"Minatozaki Sana."

"Did you manage to heal her completely?"

Tzuyu doesn't answer. Saying no to this question will be a death sentence to her. Well, that's why she's here in the first place. She made indefensible mistakes.

"Twenty." Zhang commands and Tzuyu makes out a sound of the whip cutting the air. Her back is attacked again, but at this time, two times more. She whimpers when the unbearable pain gets impossible to withstand.

"Dad, please." Tzuyu wants it to stop, but when she looks up she realizes. She's alone. Nobody minds her screaming, her tears, her emotions. They only want to see her bleeding, all torn up and racked with pain. Even her parent and half-sister are enjoying the show.

"Let's try again. Did you manage to heal her completely?"

"No." Tzuyu whispers, like everyone wasn't in earshot to hear her agreement.

"So, you failed."

"Yes."

"Did you let her drink your blood?"

"Yes." Tzuyu's met by angry murmurs that are exchanged among the Gods and it's sending shivers down her spine. She knows she fucked up big time when she catches the word "execution".

"Do you know that your blood is sacred and mustn't be touched, not saying anything about it being drunk?"

"Yes, I know."

"You knew, but still let Minatozaki Sana drink it. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Were you two engaged in sexual activity by any chance?"

Tzuyu closes her eyes. She's certain Shuhua told him everything, because how come these questions were spot on? Two-faced worm wheedled everything out she could from her and then let the cat out of the bag. Tzuyu trusted Shuhua more than anyone and now, such naïve act can result in her death.

"Yes."

"Do you admit that you violated most of the rules and also, failed an important mission as a demigod?"

"Yes."

"I don't have any more questions."

He along with the other Gods disappear to decide her fate. Shuhua stays on the throne with a smug smile. She's having fun up there clearly.

"I've seen a lot of demigods in your place. All of them hoped they'd survive and live like they used to. Most of them died and the ones who were too hard to break couldn't live the same. They went insane. Pray not to be punished with the flagellation, because you'll share one of these two fates."

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion."

Shuhua, who's obviously livid, leaps up from her seat and grabs Tzuyu by throat straight away, squeezing it hard enough to hurt.

"Listen, you little brat. Don't talk to me like that. I got into so many trouble because of you. I warned you not to get attached to the vampire of yours, but you ignored my advice. You had it coming." She shoves Tzuyu forcefully and the latter falls on her back, making her shriek when the wounds open more.

So, this is how Sana must've felt. It's not the most pleasant feeling. No, what is she saying? It's the most awful feeling ever when you know that no one's on your side. She's sorry because Sana doesn't deserve to be familiar with the sense of emptiness. But this is Tzuyu's life where she has to lie endlessly in order to survive. It makes her sick in so many ways, she might as well throw up. Because of her, Sana lost her remaining joy she had for life. Who gave her a hope that everything would be fine? Tzuyu did and she hates herself. She couldn't even heal her. If she did, at least she wouldn't feel like a complete shit. She knows the pain Sana goes through every day due to the poison she drank. Tzuyu's aware of that too and she couldn't help her. 

If she dies here, Sana will die too. She won't allow that. It doesn't matter what Sana feels towards her, she's going to help her. Sana is alone now, but she has friends who love her unconditionally and one day they'll work things out. 

It'll become reality if Tzuyu remains alive. She has to. For everyone and of course, for Sana.

The Gods come back and they're cheerful than usual. That's when Tzuyu knows. Everything she said was just for her to feel better. She'll die with the hands of her own father and sister. Can she really call them that now? Surely, they didn't want her to be the part of their illusory "happy family".

"We've reached a verdict." Zhang says, making Tzuyu's heart beat faster. 

When the Gods appeared she was forced to get on her knees again. What was the reason? She didn't like nor respected them. She'd gladly spit on them one by one. 

"We find the defendant, Chou Tzuyu guilty on all counts for crimes against the Gods and humanity."

Do you know what hurts the most? Not her wrecked body, not the fact that she's going to die and not even that Shuhua betrayed her. It's the smile on her father's face. She's seen him eight times, including this one and on the other seven meetings, he didn't express anything to her at all. So, seeing her death is making him happy? Not precisely what Tzuyu intended. She wanted to see him smiling because she did well, because she made him proud. She tried uncountable things to catch her father's attention and for what? Zhang had been looking for the reasons to dislike her when she was a perfect daughter. Tzuyu never understood what she did to make her father act this way. Most importantly, what did Shuhua do? Why was she his favourite when she didn't sacrifice a thing, unlike Tzuyu here who's put on a trial?

"By virtue of the Gods' decision and the power vested in me by the spirits, I hereby sentence you to be punished with a flagellation."

They decided the worst way to end her life. The slow and painful one. 

"I don't think this is fair." The woman with a raven black hair and annoyingly high-pitched voice speaks out. "Hitting her fifty times? I watched my daughter dying here. Your decision is a travesty of justice, you're favouring her!"

"Lucy, she's going to be hit six hundred fifty times. You think it's not enough?" 

"Not enough for her to die, Joowon. She did way worse things than my child!" 

Tzuyu gulps. She couldn't take getting whipped thirty times and that Lucy or whatever her name is thinks it's too few? Is she being serious?

"I agree with Lucy." Zhang says indifferently like he wasn't talking about his daughter, but a sacrificial lamb. "I'll raise the numbers. What about one hundred times each?"

"Fine by me." Lucy smiles devilishly. 

"Are you two out of your minds?" Another displeased deity protests. "Even five hundred is more than necessary and you're adding more? One thousand three hundred times. It's insane! She'll be a ground beef in the end!"

"Since when did all of you became so kindhearted?" Zhang shakes his head in disapproval. "I'll show you how it's done. Maybe you'll get over your shyness after."

He takes an iron whip which is longer than the previous one that was used. He doesn't want Tzuyu to be left with any chance of living. He's making everything complicated for her and Tzuyu's brain functions that much to notice. Zhang gets behind her and starts damaging her skin with his full strength.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

The stinging doesn't stop, it's getting more intense every time she's beaten. 

When she thinks about it, she deserves this. She deceived people with her fabricated stories, they fell in love with her and she pretended she was in love, too. They could've found someone else who would really love them, the one who wouldn't package a fake like the real thing. Tzuyu was so wrapped up in herself that she thought everything she did was right and moral. Yes, she helped these people to recover, but was it worth it? In the end, every one of them lost themselves, they simply lived in a fantasy world Tzuyu created.

53... 54... 55... 56... 57... 58... 59... 60... 61...

Tzuyu shows her teeth in a grimace of pain and grinds them to not make known with her screaming that she can't take it. Her gorge rises when Zhang uses his iron weapon in such an unruly way that Tzuyu's flesh completely tears apart. 

Tzuyu finds breathing hard. It seems like her lungs shrink more when she tries to inhale air. And this lump in her throat as if she was forced to swallow a tennis ball. She won't cry.

95... 96... 97... 98... 99... 100

Zhang leaves without a word, walking away from his trembling daughter. Tzuyu was able to go through this without crying and whimpering. She shouldn't be celebrating the success of her though, because the next one is the Goddess who isn't fond of her. Lucy, who apparently doesn't want Tzuyu to get out of there alive, instead of taking the whip Zhang used gets her hands on another weapon. A fucking huge medieval spiked mace.

Tzuyu's heart pounds in her chest wildly as her mouth gets dry. This isn't happening. Why isn't anyone saying anything? It wasn't in her sentence. Lucy is breaking the rules in front of everyone and no one cares in the slightest. ten strikes tops and she's dead.

"Aren't you lovely? Look at those cute eyes." She grasps Tzuyu's chin and coerces her to look up. "Pity that they'll be closed forever, but I don't care. If I can't kill your father, I can kill you." She gets her face closer to Tzuyu while talking in a stage whisper. "I will avenge my kid. He deserves to see you dying here after what he did to my daughter."

Couldn't this woman tell that Zhang didn't love Tzuyu? For fuck's sake, he was the one who decided her being beaten up until she died. Before she could say that, Lucy swings the mace and in place of words a long, loud piercing cry comes out of Tzuyu's mouth. The spikes stick inside her already tattered skin from where the blood gushes out without end. Chou fails to recall everything she promised to herself. Hell, she doesn't even remember who she is since the pain overtakes her brain and senses. 

But she won't forget her.

Her Sana.

She'll treasure the memories of her until the end, even if she's stoned to death, even if she's stabbed million times, even if she's set on fire. 

She'll never forget Sana.

"Die!" Lucy shouts and hits Tzuyu's head hard two times in a row. 

Tzuyu's skull fractures. She feels a nauseating sogginess of her blood dampening the scalp and nape. She bleeds from ears and nose, her vision deteriorates so much that she can only see the silhouettes. 

However, for a Psychopathic woman, it's the beginning. She assaults Tzuyu's whole body: hands, legs, back, arms and she's still not satisfied with the outcome.

"Enough." Zhang catches Lucy's hand in mid-air. "For now, I want her to be conscious."

She flares her nostrils but doesn't go against his words. She just stands there, waiting for another order to attack. She'll be ready.

"Tzuyu, look at me." He cups Tzuyu's cheeks who somehow hasn't fallen on the floor. She's still on her knees despite bleeding from everywhere. "I'm going to set you free if you will accept my demand. Can you hear me?"

Tzuyu nods. Her eyes are half-closed because of the severe headache. She'll do everything to soothe the pain because she knows her father can help her to recuperate. Tzuyu is too vulnerable to take another series of blows. If she wants to go back to Sana she has to do whatever he'll offer.

"If you say yes and then break the vow, you'll be executed. Not accepting my offer will be the end of you since there are another eleven Gods who haven't done anything to you yet. You don't have any other choice if you want to live. Do you understand?"

Tzuyu nods again in agreement.

"After I cleared these things up with you, here's what you must do." Zhang makes sure he has his daughter's full attention and says. "Kill her."

Wait, kill who? Tzuyu isn't sure who he meant. 

Zhang notices the confusion that crosses Tzuyu's face and he gives her a complete answer. "Kill Sana in exchange for your life."

The reason of the whole mess Tzuyu went through was Sana. Her failed mission. No, she was and is more than that. In the span of a few weeks, Tzuyu didn't look at her as someone she was required to be with. She genuinely felt the need of helping her. 

Sana isn't like the others she'd been with before because Sana is different. Maybe it's her wholesome smile, maybe her bubbly personality and clinginess Tzuyu pretends to not like, or maybe her sweet daily kisses that brightens up her day. It doesn't matter why she's special. Tzuyu knows Sana is important and precious to her and that's why she shakes her head. She won't do it.

Zhang sighs. "We, as Gods, have to make sacrifices. It includes you, as well. I know you adore Sana, but If you kill her your mission will be destroyed. It'll be deemed non-existent, so you'll be free. There are many others who need your help, meanwhile, Sana is just a droplet in the ocean. Isn't your purpose of life to give people a helping hand? Are you really going to die for one person when millions of people need you? Don't be selfish."

Tzuyu won't fall for his trickery. He doesn't care about his daughter and her happiness or well-being. Zhang has never been interested in what she'd been doing and suddenly, he is? How can he be worried about the others' happiness and the state of being when he left his own child with the mother who happened to be ill? Zhang prioritized others over his own flesh and blood and moreover, he didn't even see Tzuyu when her mother died. She had to do everything independently. If it wasn't for her phenomenal capabilities, she'd die in the streets, starving. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You had to be the last person on the earth to say it, Zhang." Joowon says from afar with a smile and at the same time, with disgust. "You executed Lucy's daughter in front of her eyes because little kid couldn't accomplish the stupid mission of yours and look, Lucy isn't normal anymore." He ignores Lucy's swearing and continues. "What or who did you sacrifice? Tzuyu's poor mommy, perhaps? And weren't you the one who poisoned her to save your own skin? Then, you left your daughters alone to take care of themselves. I don't get why Shuhua loves you and treats Tzuyu this way when she knows everything you did, but either way, I'm not taking part in this mess."

Zhang ignores Joowon's ranting and turns back to wounded Demigod. "What's your--"

Tzuyu spits on his face.

That's more than she can stand. She endured so much pain when her mother passed away and he was the reason. Tzuyu wanted to be accepted, she wanted to be called his daughter and she did multiple things to impress him. She cured every fucking human he asked her to and it turns out Tzuyu dedicated her life to someone who killed her mother. As if it wasn't enough, he also had the audacity to ask her to kill Sana. Does he even have a heart? How can someone be so unreasonably cruel? And how can he be even referred to as one of the Gods?

Unbothered Zhang cleans his face with the sleeve without saying a thing like it's been his daily routine and stands up.

"Lucy, you can carry on."

Tzuyu wants to win a fight over her weakened body, she wants to get revenge, she wants to leave all of her blunders behind, she wants to live a normal life and be with Sana if it's possible. She'd give up everything just to be in her comforting arms right now, for the last time.

It's not going to happen.

Another cracking sound and she blacks out with the thoughts full of Sana.

She couldn't hold on.


	27. Part 26

It’s slow. It definitely lacks the speed she’s been used to listen. She can’t do anything more. It is what it is. Still better than the original one.

She sighs about her uselessness and utter stupidity. Why on earth did she decide to drink the poison? She knew it wouldn’t change what she’d done, she knew she had to repay for her sins by being in the service of the whole world, starting with her friends who she hurt the most.

If she didn’t do it, Tzuyu would already be recovered and on her feet.

“How is she?” Nayeon asks, going inside to see how Sana’s holding up so far.

“Still the same.” Her voice is filled with so much sadness that it’d be impossible for Nayeon to not notice. “I’m a broken reed, so inutile and valueless.”

“Oh my God.” Nayeon heaves an annoyed sigh. “We’re in 21st century Sana, who uses these words nowadays? Please, keep up with the modern world.”

“Says the vampire who’s over one thousand years old.” She mumbles under her breath, so Nayeon wouldn’t hear.

“And Tzuyu’s doing fine so far, don’t be hard on yourself.” Nayeon squeezes Sana’s shoulders in reassurance, but Sana knows…

“Tzuyu isn’t doing fine.” She hisses out, not hiding the anger Nayeon’s optimism caused. “I can barely regulate her heartbeat with a little power I have left, I can’t close her wounds or ease her pain. How can’t I blame myself when I can’t summon the vampires, I can’t call the ambulance and can’t do anything for her?!”

“You’ve always had a tendency towards expectation of worst, you need to clear your head.” Nayeon holds her chin gently, looking into her mesmerizing, hazel eyes which can seduce everyone to do unholy things. “You’re strong, you’re worthy, none of these is your fault and Tzuyu will be alright.” She kisses Sana’s forehead and says. “Repeat.”

“I’m strong, I’m worthy, none of these is my fault and Tzuyu will be alright.” She repeats by instinct as negative thoughts leave her mind.

“Good girl.” Nayeon coos and pats her head in adoration.

“Wow.” Sana lets out.

She’s still awed by Nayeon’s excellent powers. Nayeon’s one of the most powerful vampires she’s ever seen. If she had healing powers, maybe she’d be the strongest after Sana. Her psychic abilities are no joke since she can easily just mess up your brain or even burst it into flames. Literally speaking.

“You’re amazing, have I ever told you that?”

“No, but it’s given anyway.” Nayeon flips her hair and flashes her heart-melting bunny smile while promoting self-love.

Sana regrets the praising she spared for her because Nayeon was already full of herself. “Conceited bitch.”

Sana yelps when Nayeon tackles her and make both of them fall on the ground. Nayeon tickles her, showing no mercy as Sana breaks out in uncontrollable laughter.

“Nay, stop!” Sana pleads while giggling and hitting her, but Nayeon pretends to not hear.

Sana has always been ticklish and Nayeon knows it, as expected from someone who can read your mind. Sana once said if she was tickled on the battlefield, it’d be the end of her. Who would’ve thought such a simple thing would be able to defeat the strongest vampire on the earth?

“I take… _*laugh*_ my… _*laugh*_ words back.” Sana’s hysterical laugh lights up the gloomy room.

“As you should!” Nayeon finally leaves her alone and dusts off her clothes with a victorious smirk playing on her lips. “Say it another time and there will be no turning back.”

“You’re too much to bear sometimes.” Sana gets up, still flushed because of how much she laughed.

She walks towards the bed where tormented Tzuyu lies and kneels down beside it, touching her bruised cheeks.

“Who would do this to you, baby?” She tries to stay positive and force back the tears from her eyes, but she can’t. The image of Tzuyu’s heavy, slashed, lifeless body is still fresh in her mind. She was drowning in her own blood, completely abandoned and left in cold, too numb to feel her limbs.

At the thought of Tzuyu’s helplessness, Sana’s crying becomes louder and heartbreaking to the point that even unconscious demigod is disturbed. Nayeon sees frown forming on Tzuyu’s face, revealing that she could hear and sense everything around her.

“That’s enough Sana, you’re making her sad. Look.” There are tears shimmering on Tzuyu’s cheeks which hold countless words directed to Sana, but the latter can’t decipher them. Not until Tzuyu’s unconscious.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s really hard for me to see her like this.” She wipes Tzuyu’s tears with her kisses. “I won’t cry anymore, I promise. I know you will come back to me.”

_

Sana hasn’t slept a wink. Her head rests on Tzuyu’s chest to control a heart rate. It’s been stable for hours now. Maybe she should get a rest and then look after her when she’s less tired as Nayeon recommended.

Even in her dreams, she’s there. Or memories, to be specific.

_Sana’s reading a book outside, laying on the grass with her hands under her chin. She doesn’t want to shed a tear over a short story she’s just finished._

_“Another day of me being thin-skinned, damn it.” Sana rubs her eyes, but she’s getting more emotional in the process._

_She didn’t want to make Tzuyu worried all over again, regardless, the latter whose attention to the details are impeccable notices the way Sana’s been staring at the same page unnecessarily long._

_Tzuyu makes her way to Sana and positions herself conveniently next to her. She runs her hand through Sana’s newly dyed brown hair to make her look up. She does._

_“Hey.” Sana greets Tzuyu with her broad smile that reaches her eyes._

_“Aw.” Tzuyu lets out when she sees Sana’s puffy eyes. “Were you crying?” She hugs her tightly and kisses a top of her head affectionately. She doesn’t like seeing sad Sana. No one does, but Tzuyu hates it the most._

_“Yeah.” She sniffles, lowering her eyes. “This story is so sad. I wanted to read something lighthearted though.” She whines._

_“What’s it called?” Tzuyu asks, snuggling closer to her with her arm around Sana’s shoulders._

_“A Perfect Day for Bananafish.” Tzuyu snorts with her hand over her mouth. “What’s funny?” Tzuyu’s lack of self-control sets Sana off._

_“I’m sorry.” She slams the book shut and throws it away with a smirk, leaving Sana agape who didn’t see the upcoming disrespect coming._

_“Why did you do that?!” Sana turns a steely gaze towards Tzuyu who bursts out laughing, not even trying to hide it anymore._

_“You’re so cute!” Tzuyu laughs hard until her stomach hurts and her eyes tear up. When she composes herself after a bit, she pats her lap in a playful manner. “Come, sit.”_

_Sana’s brain tells her to not do it because of the prank Tzuyu pulled off, on the other hand when that little rascal pouts Sana’s heart tells her otherwise and before she can decide what to do, she finds herself on Tzuyu’s lap. She did it without thinking._

_Tzuyu nuzzles Sana’s neck with sheer delight, loving the closeness of their bodies. She wants to have Sana this close and never let her go._

_“I don’t like when you cry.” She hugs her so tightly that no one will be able to pull them apart. “I want you to be the happiest woman ever alive and when I see you sorrowing over something, I feel like I failed in making you happy.”_

_“You’ve never failed in that department, Tzu.” Sana smiles and kisses her nose. “You make me feel happy and alive, no one could do it before you.”_

_She brings their lips together into contact. It’s slow, sweet, mellow, deprived of lust and totally different from the kisses they’d shared in the past. Sana’s being unimaginably gentle. In one single kiss, she wants to convey all of her feelings she hasn’t opened up about. As if it’s not enough, after leaving pecks as soft as a silk on Tzuyu’s lips or any other parts of her face she says that three magical words._

_For Sana it was magical._

_For Tzuyu it was a curse._

_Sana thought she understood the mist in Tzuyu’s eyes, the vagueness and ambiguity they held._

_In reality, she didn’t._

_She thought both of them were happy, but she was wrong._

_Tzuyu was hurting._

_It was in her eyes all the time, but she couldn’t see it._

_Sana was blinded by the light love brought into her life._

_And her eyes are still shut, unable to see Tzuyu’s pain due to her blindness._

_Eventually, she’ll know, but it’ll be too late._

_Not, for her, but for Tzuyu._

_

“Wake up.” Sana is nudged weakly, but it’s not enough for her to be awakened from her deep sleep. “Sana, wake up!”

“Ugh Tzuyu, it’s too early.” Sana answers with her sleepy, husky voice and adjusts her head position on Tzuyu’s chest, trying to go back to her dreamland.

“Where am I?” She asks since this place is unknown to her. She’s never been here. And she doesn’t remember what happened or why her head and whole body hurts so bad.

“Huh, what?” Sleepy Sana yawns and rubs her eyes. “You’re at m—Oh my God!” She sits up and the bad shakes due to her vigour. “You’re awake!” Sana hugs Tzuyu and peppers her with kisses, troubling Taiwanese with her never-ending affection.

“I’m suffocating!” Tzuyu complains and tries to get rid of Sana by pushing her with all the power she has left.

Sana drags herself away from Tzuyu reluctantly, pouting. “I’m sorry, I just missed you so much that I forgot to measure my strength.”

Tzuyu doesn’t reply at first. She cradles her head with her hands and closes her eyes. “What happened to me?” Tzuyu clenches her jaw in pain while muttering something incoherent. “I’ve never had such a splitting headache.”

She tries to get up, but Sana doesn’t let her and forces her to lie down again. “You need to rest. Don’t pressure yourself, okay?”

“I need to go home!” Tzuyu fights back and her endeavour to escape from Sana’s strong grasp is futile.

She breathes heavily, acknowledging her defeat against Sana.

“You have to recover first, Tzu. It’s not safe for you to walk around in this condition.”

“I’ll recover faster if you take me home. I know how to take care of myself. Please.” Tzuyu pleads. She knows she’s desperate, but she has to stop sharp pain all over her body. If she goes there, it’ll be alleviated.

“Let’s hope so.” Sana leaves her alone, but Tzuyu doesn’t understand. Where did she go? She enunciated it to her slowly, her words were loud and clear. Yet, Sana chose to make nothing of it. 

She was about to get up on her own and leave when Sana strutted into the room with a pair of casual clothes which Tzuyu will wear like a supermodel.

“I’ll dress you up, doll.” Sana winks at her and Tzuyu can’t help but copy her smile.

Tzuyu missed her a lot.

_

“How is wine going to help you?” Sana can’t fathom wine healing Tzuyu’s wounds when she herself couldn’t do it. So, it’s not surprising that she has some doubts.

“It’s not an ordinary wine you drink everywhere. I had to pick all of the grapes by myself and crush every one of them, putting in my supernatural powers for years for the drink to be miraculous. That’s why it’s special.”

Sana had no idea Tzuyu’s house had a cellar, a wine cellar to be exact. To say it’s amazing, it’d be an understatement of the whole millennia. The number of wine bottles were unreal and they were sorted according to their dates. The one thing Sana doesn’t like here are the dim lights, the only source aiding them to see, even though her eyesight is perfect all the time - day and night. They’re just reminding her of… the hotels.

Tzuyu leans on her while walking, looking for something she hasn’t said yet.

“Here it is.” She reaches for the dusty bottle, freeing it from the dirty flakes with her hands while Sana holds Tzuyu’s hips to balance the weakened one. “The oldest wine.”

On Tzuyu’s sign, Sana uncorks the ancient bottle and gives it to her. Chou takes a long swig by rote, leaving half of the essence.

“You drink it too.” She hands the bottle to Sana. “It won’t stop the effects of poison, but you won’t be coughing your lungs out.”

Tzuyu unwraps her bandages one by one and Sana witnesses how fast she heals. Once, she was capable of doing that.

She belts the drink down which makes her head swim for seconds. By the time she recovered, Tzuyu had already been done with removing the bandages she’d been craving to liberate herself from.

“Are you done?” Tzuyu holds out her hand. “Give it to me, I’ll throw it away.” Sana gives it back, but Tzuyu doesn’t do anything afterwards. She has her gaze riveted on the bottle as if there was a staring contest between her and inanimate object.

“What is it?” Curious Sana wonders about what Tzuyu’s been staring at and stands by her side to get a good look at the bottle. There isn’t anything special. Just Tzuyu’s brand logo named “Zhang” same as her club.

“Nothing. Just remembered something.” She toddles away impassively and throws the bottle into the trash can, clearly breaking it into pieces. “Aren’t you coming?”

Actually, Sana prefers to be here since this Tzuyu scares the shit out of her. But she can’t really say that to her face, can she? So, Sana who’s only left with one choice follows her.

_

They’re sitting across from each other. Tzuyu drums her fingers on the table to dissipate the tension and awkwardness in the air. She doesn’t know what to say because she can’t tell Sana why she lied to her or why she hid her true identity. It’ll be a suicide and she doesn’t want to commit it now. Not when she’s given a second chance.

“Do you know about this ring too?” Tzuyu placed the ring in the middle that fit Sana’s finger perfectly when she wore it.

Sana, who’s a little bit surprised that Tzuyu was the first one who broke the silence answers. “I know it’s not your mother’s.” Their eyes meet and Sana’s heart nearly jumps out of its ribcage. She always melts under her gaze whether she’s mad at her or not.

“Who told you that? I was the only one who knew.”

She’s totally at sea. Even Shuhua didn’t know anything. Who else could that be? Tzuyu’s confident she didn’t say a word to anyone.

“It’s… complicated.” Sana isn’t going to tell her that she saw a ghost of her deceased girlfriend who told her everything. Will Tzuyu even believe that? She’ll think that Sana finally lost it. “And I don’t want to say it.”

“I won’t force you to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s just really confusing; nobody knew about this.”

Tzuyu scratches her head. She tries to remember all the people she met in the past few years (there weren’t many), but it’s beyond a shadow of a doubt that she has never mentioned her ring in the conversations.

“Anyhow, whatever I told you about the ring wasn’t a complete lie. My mom really did give it to me, but I lost it this year. Where and how I don’t have a clue. It’s strange how I lost it when I met you a few days later and I know you don’t have an original one. I’ll think about the connections later.”

She plays with the ring like she used to when she was a kid – dropping on the surface and picking it up as fast as she could to deal with the waves of mixed emotions.

“This ring is made by me. I think it resembles the original a lot.”

“You made it?!” Sana grabs the ring away from Tzuyu. Seeing her being awed and wowed entertains Tzuyu in a way. Sana tends to be extremely expressive when it comes to her feelings and Tzuyu takes great delight in it.

“Why are you surprised? Lying isn’t my only speciality, you know?” She chuckles bitterly. “Sana,” Tzuyu holds Sana’s hands and allows herself to drown into the vampire’s beauty before beginning. “I am so, so, so, so sorry. I’m not even worthy of your attention after all the lies I’d told you, but you’re still kind to me. I don’t, I really don’t deserve you.” She breaks down and cries, which is the reason why Sana’s kneeling before her now.

“Don’t make me look good Tzutzu, I’m not a saint. The thing is, I can never find hatred in myself towards you. I hate what you did, but not you.” Sana raises and plants a kiss on Tzuyu’s lips. Next words cause the latter to look askance at her. “I love you.”

‘I hate you’ would be better for Tzuyu. At least, it wouldn’t hurt as much as these sweet words. Why does Sana have to be so understanding, caring and loving? Shouldn’t she be screaming and reminding her how awful she was?

“I want you to know that when I gave you the ring, I meant all the words I said. You are special to me, and if my mom were here, she’d love you just as much as her own daughter.” Tzuyu’s hands make contact with Sana’s face, feeling how the vampire’s cold skin gets hotter under her touch. “Both of us have been through so many things, it’ll be impossible to handle everything alone. I have no one to support me and I need you now more than anything.”

Sana has her eyes closed, finding Tzuyu’s velvety voice entrancing. Every word coming out of Tzuyu’s lips plays with her heightened senses, making her feel powerless against demigod’s demands.

And when Tzuyu’s thumb traces her bottom lip, she loses her touch with reality. Sana’s in a completely different world where the only thing she must do is submitting to Tzuyu.

“Tell me you won’t leave. Say you won’t let me go.”

Even if Sana didn’t want to, she’d say yes. It’s always been this way. What Tzuyu wants, Tzuyu gets.

“I won’t let you go.”

Sana presses her lips lightly on Tzuyu’s ones, trying to prove her promise. Sana doesn’t want to overdo it. She wants her kisses to be soft, comforting, sweet, candid and at the same time, passionate enough to make Tzuyu feel her love.

But this time, it’s Tzuyu who goes overboard first, not Sana. She stands up and Sana goes after her lips to not break the kiss. Tzuyu forces Sana to walk behind while making out torridly until the vampire’s back hits the wall.

Tzuyu lifts her up easily with the energy that renders Sana speechless. She’s still not accustomed to the fact that Tzuyu isn’t a human.

“Do you remember our first meeting?” Tzuyu asks while busying her mouth with marking Sana’s neck.

“Y-yeah.” Sana’s breathing becomes shallow and it’s difficult for her to sound intelligible.

“You were wild and rampant like a hungry tiger.” Tzuyu’s lips brush against Sana’s midline of the neck, following the path higher. “Since then, I thirsted for taming you, I wanted to see you under me, trembling with pleasure.” She sneaks her hand into Sana’s transparent t-shirt that has been provoking her for far too long and cups Sana’s right breast while biting on the pulse point, Minatozaki’s weak spot. That’s why she couldn’t muffle her moan. “I want to hear more of that.”

“Bring me to your best room then.” Sana whispers in her ear suggestively. Tzuyu’s hormones act up when she recognizes the line from the first day.

Tzuyu hasn’t been this fast when the mob of vampires was chasing her fourteen years ago.

She lays Sana carefully on the bed and starts undressing her hastily with her shaky hands.

“Someone’s too excited.” Sana helps Tzuyu out in taking off her clothes since the latter couldn’t grasp anything.

“I mean, who wouldn’t be?” She’s struggling with the pants now after t-shirt and bra. “Why won’t this thing just—ugh!”

When she tears apart the pants somehow, Sana laughs.

“You’re such a bottom. You’d already have orgasmed three times in my hands.” Sana teases her.

“What makes you think you won’t?” She pulls down the vampire’s underwear and leaves her naked as a jaybird.

Tzuyu didn’t get to see Sana’s flawless body most of the times. She has to say, she missed out a lot. Sana is a Goddess. She’d hear the same from Sana time to time, but she feels overrated now. Starting from her well-defined clavicle and toned stomach ending with her slim and glowing legs everything was perfect.

“I see you’re enjoying the view, but I might fall asleep now.” Sana pulls Tzuyu with the collar, making the younger lose balance.

She unbuttons Tzuyu’s linen shirt slowly, making sure her fingers touch every part of the exposed skin. She nips Tzuyu’s lower lip unhurriedly and Chou shivers. “Take everything off.”

The gap between their lips is minimal, almost non-existent.

“I’m waiting.” When Sana talked, her lips touched Tzuyu’s ones which made the latter do her job. 

She gets out of unnecessary garments and kisses Sana avidly right away. Sana lets Tzuyu take control and do what she likes. She kneads Sana’s sizeable breasts like dough and in return, Sana scratches her newly healed back. Tzuyu growls first even though Sana is the one who’s being pleasured. Demigod doesn’t approve that. Sana should’ve been the first.

She detaches their lips and gazes at the vampire. Sana’s panting while eyeing Tzuyu’s lips hungrily with her messy hair hanging down like a weeping willow.

With a breathtaking scene in front of her, fired up Tzuyu dives in to enclose her nipple with her mouth while pinching and caressing the other.

Sana draws out an ungodly moan, motivating Tzuyu to twirl around her tongue faster in tandem with sucking a perked up tit.

“I want more!” Sana begs and grips Tzuyu’s hair, forcing her to take good care of her another needy breast.

Tzuyu fulfils Sana’s wish splendidly, but she also does something that wasn’t in the vampire’s request.

She starts stroking Sana’s wet folds sensually, testing her patience. Sana’s sharp intake of breath doesn’t go unnoticed by Tzuyu and the way she wants to rub her thighs against each other to subside a tingling sensation between her legs even for a little since Tzuyu isn’t giving her what she aches for.

“Tzuyu… don’t try… me.” She warns her while trying to even her breath with no avail.

Tzuyu doesn’t speak, completely ignores her and leaves love bites on her neck, eliciting another whimper.

“Or else what?” She asks provocatively and runs her tongue over the bruised skin. Sana gets goosebumps.

“Baby, you don’t want to know.” Her eyes get darker, her whole aura changes and licks her lips when she leaves burning touches on Tzuyu’s fabulous body.

Tzuyu’s definitely not strong enough to tease Sana. She wants to please her so bad, to hear Sana screaming her name…

Tzuyu doesn’t waste any more time and goes down on her, spreading her legs wide. She gives Sana’s slit a prolonged, slow lick and gets the desired reaction.

“Aaaaah, fuck!” Sana arches her back and closes her eyes as she feels Tzuyu’s warm tongue penetrating her entrance languidly at first, and then Chou picks up the pace. Sana is a moaning mess. “Aah-ah, shit. Tzu, faster!” She grinds her entrance against Tzuyu’s mouth to reach her peak sooner.

Tzuyu didn’t know Sana would be so sensitive and loud while being fucked. When she was on top, she was always composed and calm. Now, she is the total opposite, but Tzuyu likes it.

She stops using her mouth and instead, inserts two fingers inside the tightened walls because she wants to kiss Sana. The older grips demigod’s hair and kisses her back with the same energy while pounding herself on Tzuyu’s fingers.

“Ugh, right there! Keep doing it!” Tzuyu hits the same spot faster. Sana bites her neck to stifle the moans and wraps her legs around her waist.

“Ooh, goodness!” Tzuyu emits a high sound when Sana starts drinking her blood tardily and leisurely. It leaves Tzuyu lightheaded and dazed, her whole body is burning. She loves the way Sana’s sharp teeth join her vulnerable skin, how Sana sucks on it tenderly while using her tongue to ease the enjoyable pain.

Tzuyu automatically plunges her fingers in and out of Sana’s slit as she’s being pleasured in a different way.

“Fuuuck, I’m near!” She surrounds Tzuyu’s neck with her right arm, crashing their lips together and with the left hand, she massages Chou’s mound. “Oh, Tzuyu!”

Sana finally comes with a loud moan, covering Tzuyu’s fingers with her release which the latter licks thoroughly, without leaving any drop of it. It tastes just like she imagined – sweet, addictive and heavenly.

Tzuyu covers their naked bodies with blanket, touches sleepy Sana’s cheek lovingly and holds her closer, cuddling happily.

“I will always break the rules for you.”

She whispers to Sana who has already fallen fast asleep.


	28. Part 27

_Old smelly basement is weirdly familiar, yet Sana can't say if she was ever here. She can't even think of the reason as to why she's at this place or why she can't move a single finger._

_Sana assumes she's dreaming, but since when can she think logically in her dreams? She has never been a lucid dreamer either._

_She can feel thick dust under her feet. Also, the disgusting smell which emanates from absolutely everywhere makes the whole situation more real. Something is rotting away. Or someone._

_Clicking of the high heeled shoes can be heard outside and Sana's heart rate catches up with the fast pace._

_She shouldn't have watched that damned movie about a psycho named Freddy. If she didn't, she wouldn't be panicking now and calm herself down with the thought that it was just a dream._

_Door upstairs opens with a creepy creek you hear in horror movies. This was all she needed to control her panic attacks._

_"I thought it wouldn't work."_

_The owner of the deep voice moves down the stairs, showing off her floor-length wine lace dress which is split on the right side. It's an indecent outfit, especially for someone who isn't alive._

_Sana knows she has to say something, at least as a sign of courtesy, but she fails. Seeing one person who already died was quite stressful for Sana and talking to the second dead person in the span of a month is undeniably excessive._

_"I know you're shocked a little bit, but I don't have much time to explain before she comes."_

_"Jihyo, I—"_

_"Listen to me first." Jihyo's authoritative voice silences her. "She tricked you. No, she tricked all of you." Jihyo corrects. "I can't mention the names of the ones who are alive, but you must be careful. She has you completely wrapped around her finger, she controls everything in your life and you may think she cares about you, but don't be fooled. Look closely and you'll know. I don't want you to end up here."_

_Jihyo looks sad and Sana would hug her if she could. Where are they anyway?_

_"It's another dimension controlled by Gods." So, Jihyo just read Sana's thoughts. Not surprised anymore. "I'm lucky enough compared to others who are skinned and then resurrected. It's still hard to obey their strict rules though. They have a vast imagination. Didn't expect they would make my wish come true, but here you are."_

_Jihyo's bright smile doesn't make her happy since Sana knows what Jihyo's intention is – She doesn't want Sana to be troubled even more with her problems._

_"Yeah, I don't want you to worry about me. I'm dead and you aren't. There are so many things you have to do. You don't know what yet and I hope you will find out in the best way possible."_

_Jihyo hugs her earnestly. If her smile didn't affect Sana, her hug surely did. It made her relax and remember good old days, as cliché as it sounds._

_"She has strong connections with the dead souls." Jihyo continues, returning to the previous topic. "I don't know how, but she does. I suppose, she tried to see someone special for her from the past and mastered skills like that."_

_Jihyo comforts Sana with her sweet words, telling her that she can overcome what's about to come and Sana believes her too easily like a fool. How could she not? It was Park Jihyo after all. Someone, she would entrust her life without thinking._

_Everything would be ideal if it wasn't for rotting smell. It's bringing nasty memories back she doesn't want to think about._

_"She found us. She knows you're with me." Jihyo steps back and all Sana sees on her face is fear._

_"What? What's gonna happen now? I want to be with you. I can't leave you like this." Jihyo smiles weakly at Sana who's in a dither._

_"How are you going to help me when you can't even move? You must go." Jihyo then mumbles some random words Sana doesn't understand._

_"No, I will find a way to help you!" Sana's complaining doesn't change a thing. If only she wasn't paralyzed..._

_"That's it." Jihyo taps Sana's forehead and the latter starts disappearing slowly. "Remember everything I told you. I don't want to see you here. Ever. Even with the poison inside you, you'll live for long. You must survive. *---* needs you."_

_Sana couldn't make out the name because Jihyo's voice got muffled the time she said that. Before she fully fades away, a woman skirted by the shadows emerges beside Jihyo with the knife in her hand._

_And Sana can recognize it even if she's miles away._

_The ring._

_

"Jihyo, no!" Sana screams and sits up.

Tzuyu just had a mini heart attack, thanks to her.

"Sana, are you alright?" Sleepy Tzuyu asks her, but Sana doesn't move an inch.

Is she even breathing? She's staring into space, doing and saying nothing. Tzuyu doesn't know if she should be happy or not when Sana moves like a robot and starts dressing up. Tzuyu slips into her clothes to not walk around naked while calling Sana. No response.

"Sana, don't play pranks on me. It's not funny." She holds her hand and yes, the vampire looks at her. Would be better if she didn't.

Sana's looking through her as if Tzuyu isn't there and the latter deduces that her girlfriend isn't trying to be funny at all.

Tzuyu places her hands on Sana's shoulders and shakes her lightly. "Can you hear me?"

Sana seems like she's in a trance. Tzuyu's helpless. What is she going to do? And when she's pushed hard, she decides to follow her behind.

Sana goes past all the rooms, it's like she's floating in the air and doesn't touch the floor. Tzuyu freaks out. She thinks the vampire is possessed, so she maintains the distance, in case Sana chooses to jump at her. She knows it won't happen, but better safe than sorry.

Actually, Tzuyu's sorry. She shouldn't have stayed away because when Sana flies inside, the first thing she does is to take a knife. She only stares at it in the beginning, but Tzuyu doesn't care. Knife can't be trusted in Sana's hands.

She cuts out for Sana. Her attempt to grab away the sharp object fails heavily when Sana swats her hand and shoves her, trapping Tzuyu with her arms on both sides of a counter. She's driven into a corner.

Sana slides the cutting edge of the knife from Tzuyu's stomach to her neck where she touches the silken skin with a pointy tip. Tzuyu would gladly run away if Sana wasn't that strong. She knows it might be the last thing she ever sees with her own two eyes, however, there's no way out. She has to wait for Sana's next move.

The vampire lowers Tzuyu's head with her left hand. The knife is still against her throat when Sana starts whispering in Chou's ear. Every word that leaves Sana's lips is all Greek to Tzuyu, nonetheless, she feels disoriented and woozy, like she's not on the earth, but in the space where she thoughtlessly glides through the perfect vacuum. She wonders if it happens because of the cursed words Sana mumbles or if it's only Sana's effect on her.

"I'll be quick, I promise."

Sana carves a random shape on the demigod's neck by using a cold weapon.

"Sana, it hurts!"

Tzuyu doesn't know how a single knife can hurt her like hell when she went through much worse things. It's a simple weapon and still, it burns her as if it was dipped in the lava.

Sana doesn't mind Tzuyu's protests and carries on. After she's done, she drops the knife on the floor and traces her piece of art which embellishes Tzuyu's fair skin.

Blood courses through Tzuyu's veins faster and faster when she meets Sana's dark eyes. She's aware how Sana can hear that and her erratic heartbeat, as well.

"Excited, hm?"

More like scared.

Tzuyu gulps when Sana flaunts her shiny fangs. Her lips get closer to the marked neck and Tzuyu feels Sana's scorching breath fanning against her skin.

"You'll beg me not to stop feeding on you."

Without a warning, teeth of terror go into Tzuyu's skin and the younger one shudders at the contact. Sana starts sucking her neck sweetly, taking her time and enjoying the taste of seraphic blood she isn't supposed to drink.

Tzuyu shouldn't be enjoying it as much as she does right now when Sana is clearly oblivious of her actions. Sana told her that she had the moments of sleepwalking, but Tzuyu could never have guessed Sana would be this unrestrainable. The vampire asked Tzuyu to try waking her up with all of her powers if something like this would happen, but here she is, helplessly letting Sana do her thing.

Tzuyu threads her fingers through Sana's hair, angles her neck and gives her more than enough access, encouraging the vampire to drain her more. And when Sana does, it's not anywhere near like she's being drained. Her whole body from head to toe buzzes with utter bliss and every fibre of the demigod craves for more. Even if Tzuyu has her eyes closed, she still can see the scintillating stars which multiply whenever Sana presses her sinful lips harder and her tongue swirls around the bruised spot.

The wetness of Sana's tongue makes Tzuyu's knees buckle. Everything Sana's doing to her with her mouth and naughty hands is illegal. Tzuyu screams her name, she moans, whimpers, gasps for breath, clutches Sana's t-shirt, begging her to not stop just as Sana predicted.

She's a total mess.

Tzuyu can't think because if she did, she'd not give up easily and escape from Sana's overwhelming presence. She'd put forth an effort and wouldn't give herself to Sana since the latter will blame herself after waking up (if she remembers). Tzuyu will blame Sana too. Secretly.

And it's too late when Sana backs off. The damage has been done. She licks the left corner of her lips in fulfilment and eyes semi-conscious Tzuyu who's rubbing her pierced skin.

"Half of me is yours now." Sana smirks and stops the movements of Tzuyu's hand to heal her pricked part.

But the pain doesn't go away. It spreads over her neck and then her entire body like the snake is sucking the life out of her. When Sana leaves, Tzuyu tags along behind her sluggishly with a hand pressed on the bitten area. She's deprived of strength and bumps into a wall a few times until she reaches her bedroom.

Tzuyu shouldn't feel bitter about what just happened, but she can't help it. Not when Sana undresses herself and goes back to sleep as if she didn't put Tzuyu through a lot of pain seconds ago and in the past.

What is it that she feels now? Something painful that rises up in her chest when she sees Sana's face. That's right. Sana brought nothing but pain in her already fucked up life. Every time they'd have a good day, the day after Sana was having her usual outburst or maniacal moments.

Tzuyu is happy with her. They shared many sweet days, they'd gaze at the stars, fly back in the past and recollect childhood memories, sometimes go out and have fun like other couples around them.

But they weren't like others. Their relationship wasn't normal, even though Tzuyu was convincing herself it was. Two different natured beings together would never work out, in a romantic relationship at least. It's not a sudden change of heart. All of these have been building up inside her for quite some time and she didn't bother to hear her own thoughts. She was so busy with fixing Sana that she forgot herself.

She feels terrible. She gave Sana a big hope of them being together. It was HER who made Sana promise to not let go of her. Now all Tzuyu wants is to run away and never look back. She'll hate herself for hurting Sana, for playing with her feelings, for using her, for lying to her. But she had enough.

The only normal thing they had was sex. It was great and all, but not exactly what Tzuyu wanted, even if she initiated it yesterday. Every time they started talking about the problems they ended up in bed, every time they had something serious to discuss, they'd start making out in the middle of the conversation and fuck until oblivion. It became a tradition.

Tzuyu had a lot to say yesterday and when Sana kissed her, rationality was the last thing she thought of.

They weren't made for each other. Sana had millions of unsolved issues around her, in her head. Everywhere. She didn't know where to start and relied on Tzuyu when the latter didn't even know herself that well or what she wanted.

Tzuyu tried to believe in her words when she was reassuring Sana that it wasn't her who killed and tortured the innocents. It was hard when almost every day she was the victim of Sana when every day she had to witness Sana's changing personalities.

Maybe she should've given up on this mission or shouldn't have accepted it in the first place. Maybe it'd have been better for everyone if she said yes to Zhang's offer and killed her, even if it'd break her heart (she immediately gets that thought out of her mind).

Every time, they were pushed back to be together again. For instance, when she was on the brink of death yesterday, someone dropped her at Sana's place. Tzuyu wishes she died there, but no. Sana had to save her. Of course, she would.

Tzuyu will miss her. She will miss Sana's cuteness and loveliness a lot, but she's tired. It may sound selfish of her, but she wants to have a normal life. Tzuyu sacrificed her sanity, time, talents, everything she could for Sana. Nothing worked. There was no progress. She's still uncontrollable and Tzuyu doesn't know what else she can do about it except standing still and being hurt. She did everything she could. It's time to let her go. Even if it breaks her and Sana. Plus, it won't count as a failed mission since she can't be punished for the same thing twice.

_I'll tell her later._

Tzuyu thinks to herself and sprawls out beside Sana.

_

"It's snowing!" Sana's screeching wakes her up. Again. "Come on Tzu! Don't be lazy. Wake up, wake up!"

"Will you give me some time?" Tzuyu groans and pushes Sana off her who was straddling her waist.

"Okay, miss grumpy. I'm just too excited!" She slams the door shut, affirming her last words.

Tzuyu hears childish giggles outside the door. She's about to smile when stinging comes back and she remembers what she's going to do today. Sana's happy giggles doesn't make anything easier for her.

She goes out, dressed in warm clothes and her mouth hangs open when she sees what Sana is wearing.

"What?" Sana asks while checking out her black tattered jeans, tidy white sneakers and thin, short-sleeved t-shirt.

"You'll catch a cold. It's snowing outside!" She can't believe that Sana's dressed up like it's a hot summer day outside, not a freezing winter.

"I'm already cold, Tzu. And we don't get sick."

Tzuyu feels stupid. How did she forget that?

"Let's go outside then." She offers her hand to Sana and the vampire takes it giddily.

There's a full moon in the sky, garden lights brighten surroundings up, snowflakes fall on their bodies. Everything is romantic tonight. Ironically. Snow crunches under their feet and Sana's loving it. That's why she's stomping.

"Tzuyu!" She calls her suddenly with a big, cute smile on her face. Tzuyu's heart melts at the sight. She can't give her an answer or she might cry in front of her. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sana sings the line from "Frozen" and plays with Tzuyu's hands, waiting for her answer.

Sana's expressive eyes are shining, they're full of love and adoration. Tzuyu wants to beat herself up for planning to break her heart. Tzuyu won't be able to take Sana's reaction.

"Yeah." Small word, but yet, it was hoarse and coated with too much pain. Sana couldn't notice.

"You're the best!" She pecks Tzuyu's lips and begins building a snowman by tightly packing a small ball of snow at first, smile not leaving her face for a second. "Tzuuuu, I don't want to do it alone." Sana complains and looks up adorably with her puppy eyes. "Help me out, please."

With a sigh, Tzuyu kneels down and mirrors Sana's actions. She's giving up really fast when it's Sana who asks her to do something. Her cuteness is irresistible. They roll their snowballs around to make them bigger, Sana's enjoying it too much.

"I haven't done this since my childhood. It's so refreshing!" She stands up and spins around with her arms open like she's waiting for someone to stop her and then hug her.

"Look at your cheeks." Sana said she couldn't catch a cold, but her cheeks and nose are red. Tzuyu holds Sana with her waist and pinches her cheeks, earning a little whine from her. "You're so cute." Tzuyu whispers. She didn't want to say it aloud, but she did.

"Aw, thank you." Sana hugs her, hides her face in the crook of Tzuyu's neck and leaves fluttering kisses here and there.

Why is she making it hard for Tzuyu to let her go? Tzuyu knows it's the right thing to do because nobody knows what kind of Sana she will have to deal with in the future or even today. She doesn't want Sana to be the reason for her death. She doesn't want to continue the relationship in which she has to live in constant fear. They weren't going anywhere with this bond either. Still, something is holding her back. Is it pity? Love? Remorse? Responsibility? Kindness?

Nevertheless, none of these stop her from returning Sana's affection back with a hug. Tzuyu takes in the smell of Sana's hair. She doesn't know how, but it smelled like cookies, just like her house when she lived with her mom. It brings back the sense of comfort she's been lacking since then.

"How do you smell so good?" Her question makes Sana smile and Tzuyu can feel the way Sana's lips curl up against her neck.

"I don't know what I smell like. Can you elaborate?"

She's obviously teasing her, but Tzuyu isn't sharp enough to get it.

"Cookies." Tzuyu sways their bodies rhythmically from left to right and vice versa.

"Do I taste like them, too?"

Sana wanted to catch her off guard with no success. Tzuyu doesn't seem startled or surprised. She continues swaying their bodies casually.

"No, better."

Sana chuckles. Tzuyu would act like she didn't care about anything at all, but on the other hand, her words were saying otherwise.

"Just for you to know, vampires don't have a scent. It's just your imagination." Sana looks up and stares into her brown questioning eyes. "When you spend quality time with a vampire, you create associations in your head. Subconsciously. If you claim that a nice vampire smells like a rose, it's because roses may have been connected with one of your good memories. So, I want to know what cookies remind you of." She wraps her hands around Tzuyu's neck.

Tzuyu breaks out in a cold sweat. It's the best opportunity for her to end everything between them. She can say she hates cookies wholeheartedly or she's allergic to them or that they make her want to throw up. Anything bad will do.

"You don't have to--"

"Home." Tzuyu reveals against her own will, leaving Sana speechless.

_What the fuck??? What have I done? Why did I say it? Someone fucking slap me!_

Tzuyu screams at herself inwardly for not thinking before opening her big mouth. She can't take that word back and say it was a mistake when Sana has a "you are my whole world" look.

"For real?"

Sana has her eyes wide open. She'd never be prepared for such a pleasing answer, especially from Tzuyu. It's not that Tzuyu didn't say anything sweet to her, but the thing she just revealed meant a lot to her. And Sana is relieved. It means she has a small place in Tzuyu's heart.

She can't ask for more. Sana can't ask for her love when she's not worthy of it yet. She's okay with Tzuyu not being in love with her as long as she can grow as a person and be a better version of herself for the demigod.

Sana screwed up a lot in the past. The most serious one was when she attacked Tzuyu for no reason and she was ready to leave after the accident for the demigod's safety, but Tzuyu didn't want her to. When Sana had no doubt that Tzuyu would cast her aside, the latter pulled her closer and persuaded her to stay. This made Sana fall for her deeper.

Even when she found out why Tzuyu was with her, she couldn't throw away her feelings. She couldn't hate her. Every minute without her equalled to excruciating stabs of pain. It came to the point that Sana decided to see Tzuyu and forgive her after seeing Yuri.

She didn't have in mind to see her that way, lying lifelessly in her own blood near Sana's doorway, about to take her last breath. There was already nothing to condone when Sana let the emotional pain she had to endure slip from her memory.

Now Tzuyu is with her, healthy and happy (she assumes). It's enough for Sana to be over the moon.

"Yeah, for real." Tzuyu gives her a hug, knowing her plan was destined to never be carried out. She's getting hurt, but maybe the happiness she's been getting from Sana is worth it.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Tzuyu can sense the tears wetting her neck. She won't leave her, never.

Tzuyu spoils Sana with the loving kisses since she knows the vampire is living for it. She deserves all the affection and love that exists in the world and Tzuyu's giving her some of it.

"I want hot chocolate." Sana says out of nowhere. It's the first time she actually expresses wanting something edible in front of Tzuyu.

"How come?" Tzuyu asks while not letting Sana go.

"Being a vampire doesn't mean losing your taste in food." Sana pouts as she frees herself from Tzuyu's embrace.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll get you one. Don't worry about it." She kisses her on the forehead and it alights Sana's face in joy, contrary to the snowman who's left unfinished without the head.

_

They sit on a bench in the park with steamy cups of hot chocolate. Sana takes a sip and hums in pleasure, then smacks her lips.

"Aren't you a little baby?" Tzuyu pinches Sana's fluffy cheeks, earning a whine from the latter.

"Let me drink in peace!" Tzuyu retracts her hand and swills down her drink radiantly.

Minutes pass in silence and before Tzuyu dares to speak up with a question Sana didn't expect but was obviously ready for.

"What is it like to be a vampire?" Tzuyu puts her emptied cup on the seat, her intent gaze melts Sana right away.

"When you're a vampire," Sana takes her hand and draws some invisible patterns on it, making sure she has Tzuyu's full attention. "You're a human with the vampire powers."

"Wow, I learned a lot. Thanks."

Sana detects sarcasm in her tone and frowns. "It's true though. What do you want me to tell you?"

"Something I don't know."

"Why are you so eager? Do you want to become a vampire? Grrrr." Sana bares her fangs and raises her arms like a bear which is ready to attack, but when she sees Tzuyu's unamused face, she stops and clears her throat awkwardly. "If I die, I won't turn to ashes. I don't know why, but none of the vampires from my generation did. Um, it's not enough." She scratches her head and thinks about another thing. "I didn't get this tattooed." Sana points at the snake tattoo under her right eye. "In fact, it's a mark only the strong vampires get. Everyone in my clan has their own marks. Momo and Mina have swords, Jeongyeon has a wing, Dahyun and Nayeon have eyes, but Nayeon hides her one with jewels, Chaeyoung has a tiger mark and etc. Every one of them represents our strength and also warns the other vampires to get away from us since we're powerful. If they're lucky enough that is. Not everyone has their marks on display. Do you need to know anything else?"

"I want to know more about your powers."

Tzuyu leans in forward, observing Sana's mark before touching it. When her fingers brush against the mark, it starts shining and Sana takes Tzuyu's hand off her face double-quick.

"Where are you?" Sana looks around, searching for something. Hissing sound gets closer to them and Tzuyu grips on Sana's hand tightens. She's never been fond of snakes. "Don't worry, they won't do you any harm." Sana turns to her with a red glint in her eyes. "Unless I tell them to."

Tzuyu lips part slightly. She's at a loss for words. What if Sana loses her self-control again? What if Sana attacks her again like the last time? The red shade of her eyes and threatening statement don't help Tzuyu to relax.

Sana comes unglued when a red snake with the white stripes encircles her left arm. She whispers something to it Tzuyu doesn't understand. Sana gives off creepy Voldemort vibes and it's already two times in a row she wants to get away, but can't because of Sana's immense force.

"Tzu, it's a milk snake. They're not poisonous." Sana can't suppress her laugh upon seeing Tzuyu's frightened expression. "Even if it bites you, nothing will happen to you. Do you want to touch it?" She offers and Tzuyu refuses. She doesn't care if it's poisonous or not. "I had a strange dream last night. At least, I hope it was."

"I know. You woke me up because you were screaming Jihyo's name."

"I want to ask you something." Sana ignores whatever Tzuyu told her. "Is there any way to communicate with dead people?"

"What? Of course not!" Tzuyu denies. She didn't expect to hear something so nonsensical from Sana. "I'd tell you if there was a possibility of it. I know how much you miss your family."

Tzuyu squeezes Sana's hand to make her believe in her words. Little does she know that the little worm of doubt eats Sana from inside. The vampire doesn't want to, but she's getting flashbacks of Tzuyu lying to her without even blinking, convincing Sana she was a human while faking her confusion.

_She's feigning the compassion. She's lying. She doesn't care about you._

Her inner voice comes back.

"You wanted to know more about my powers, right?" Tzuyu doesn't nod, nor gives her any hint of agreement, but Sana proceeds. "I'd rather show you to not bore you to death."

Tzuyu's eyes follow Sana's movement, but she herself doesn't. it's always with her when Tzuyu feels shivers creeping up and down her spine. She expects danger from everywhere.

Sana balls up her fists as she stands in the middle of the park (thankfully, there aren't people at this time) where snakes shouldn't be roaming around, but they're making their ways up to her body with hair-raising sounds.

One of them rubs its dry skin on Tzuyu's foot while making the way towards Sana and Tzuyu pulls her legs up with bated breath. "Dear Gods, save me." She implores.

The sight in front of her is scary and dazzling at the same time. There's something attractive with Sana holding that much power while she bathes under blue light, but Tzuyu shouldn't be thinking about it when the vampire comes nearer. Every step she takes proves her unfathomable capacities and what she can do if she ever flies into a rage. It's like Tzuyu's watching Sana in a slow motion because it's the longest minutes of her life.

Tzuyu thanks every deity above when she sees that Sana's body isn't covered with the reptiles she has no liking for.

"You wanted to know more and you got it." Sana slumps down, fatigued. "Sadly, I look eerie when I use my unique powers." She steals a glance at tight-lipped Tzuyu and turns to her with a long, deep sigh. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Tzuyu glares at her. She's so done with everything that happened today, including Sana drinking her blood without permission. She'll tell her. Tzuyu is frustrated by how fast she changes her mind too. One time she doesn't want to let her go, and the second time, she does.

"Sana, I want to-, Let's br-" Tzuyu tried to avoid looking into Sana's magnetic eyes. She needed to muster up enough courage and tell Sana her intentions, but every time those damn hazel eyes were full of pain, regret and sadness and she couldn't just look at her indifferently in the face while intentionally hurting her feelings.

Tzuyu didn't mean to give Sana even a slight amount of attention during this and her effort is reckoned useless when she feels soft, plump lips landing the disarming kisses on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Sana says in her most charming and dulcet tones, then pecks Tzuyu's lips to make her go insane.

It takes a simple apology and three even more simple kisses for Tzuyu to forgive her (but not to forget). Tzuyu should've known she would lose against the seductress, the most dangerous woman in the world, however, kissing Sana hard is something she'd not imagine doing.

Tzuyu unchains all the turmoil, disappointment, exasperation, mortification and pain she's been keeping inside her with a kiss. She moves her lips fast, draws Sana closer harshly with a death grip she has on her hair, doesn't let the vampire to take in some air to breathe, doesn't shy away from nibbling Sana's swollen lips.

And Sana doesn't inveigh against it nor responds to the demigod's fervor. She sits still, her hands poised over Tzuyu's hips, not touching her. When Tzuyu feels that Sana is being unresponsive she brings one-sided make-out session to stop.

Sana's unreadable for the first time. Her breathing isn't ragged unlike Tzuyu, she's not saying her piece, neither unmask the emotions which could tell Chou what she feels. Sana only roams her two skeptical eyes over Tzuyu's face, seeking something and baring the latter's soul.

Once again, Tzuyu entangles their lips and this time, she doesn't forget to bite Sana's lower lip just like the vampire did it days ago, but Tzuyu decides to hurt Sana more as she uses brute force and doesn't stop until Sana pushes her robustly with a growl.

Sana wipes her sanguinary lips and chuckles when she observes her blood-stained fingers. "Do you feel better? Did you let it all out?"

Tzuyu doesn't reply. She doesn't have a clue what Sana means, how is she going to know what to say?

Sana asks a question when her lip heals. "What made you so angry?" Sana scoots closer to Tzuyu and rubs her arm, pushing her to speak.

This is what Tzuyu was talking about. Sana is a concerned girlfriend now who watches over and cares for her. Prior to that, Sana had no regard for what Tzuyu would think because of her cold demeanor and scrutinized her like she was an ant under a magnifying glass. 

Tzuyu doesn't understand either as to why Sana found it necessary to demonstrate her "unique powers" in a way she knew would scare the hell out of her girlfriend. It's like Tzuyu has a relationship with three different people and only one out of these three is the attentive, loving and affectionate Sana, the rest are just emotionless, apathetic, cold-blooded freaks. Tzuyu wonders if Sana has any idea about it. Maybe she can't notice it or just doesn't give a fuck. The demigod hopes it's not the last one.

"You were trying to tell me something. What was it?" Tzuyu can tell that Sana isn't getting impatient, but assertiveness in her voice insinuates she'll do everything to get the correct answer.

"Nothing important. Let's go home." She stands up to somehow end this unbearable dialogue. As it looks like, Sana has a different opinion about it and pushes Tzuyu down.

"Do you want to break up with me?" She doesn't hesitate and gets right down the business. Her eyes are icy and hold an obvious menace.

Tzuyu's only choice is to say no. Or else, who knows what might happen. Sana looks at her with not so friendly manner which doesn't give Tzuyu a liberty to choose the option she wants, but the one Sana anticipates.

"No, I don't." Tzuyu whispers.

Corners of Sana's lips lift upwards, forming a satisfied smile. "Good."

She takes Tzuyu's wrist and drags her away from the chair. It'll be redundant to say that it happened without considering what Tzuyu wanted. No one asks her what her personal choice is anymore. Tzuyu follows Sana blindly like she's her dog on a leash.

Sana doesn't use her teleporting, or as she might have said "unique power" when it's the most necessary because the silence and tension between them as they walk are more than flesh and blood can stand.

Tzuyu's hand falls abruptly when Sana releases her possessive hold on her. Tzuyu doesn't have to look at her to know what kind of look she has on the face – remorseful, apologetic, embarrassed. Sana always realizes her harmful behaviours when it's too late, when someone has already been hurt. What Tzuyu hates the most is just them having mind-blowing sex after something like this happens. Both will enjoy it and then both of them will pretend yesterday's events didn't exist.

Tzuyu's disappointed. She's disappointed not in Sana, but herself because she didn't see that the relationship she has with Sana would take a turn and become toxic at some point. There were too many signs and she ignored all of them. Jesus, even the way they first met wasn't normal, the first time they talked, kissed, made "love" were not normal.

Tzuyu made the biggest mistake when she let Sana open up. It prevented her from being self-assured that Sana was a monster, a killing machine, a mere mission of hers and nothing more. She couldn't stop herself from seeing Sana as someone who has feelings, who's hurting and who has a lot of love to share. Tzuyu got emotionally attached to her and she's never been attached to anyone. She helped tons of people, but she didn't care for them as much as she cares for Sana.

Tzuyu was the one who could stop establishing a strong connection between them but didn't. So, who's she going to blame here for her misery if not herself?

"I'll go freshen up." Tzuyu doesn't have her one leg properly stepped inside her mansion when Sana locks the bathroom door.

She's running away again when they should be talking instead.

Tzuyu plops down on the floor, resting her head against the wall. She waits for Sana to come out (even if she has more than one bathroom here). She has to see her going to bed to feel a little bit safer.

Sana gets out with a towel hugging her perfect naked body, giving out a blinding light like a blazing sun. Tzuyu doesn't know why she expects a kiss from her. Wasn't she angry just now?

Sana doesn't throw a single glance at her and goes straight to the bedroom. She looked ashamed. Tzuyu laughs at herself as she stands up and heads to from where Sana left.

Her laughter dies down in her throat. Tzuyu checks her neck out closely in the mirror. She sees the biting mark and the strange, formless symbol around it. If Tzuyu was a human, it wouldn't be unusual for these scratches to not be gone, but she's the demigod. Any kind of defect, scratch or a wound they have on their bodies heal on their own. Exceptions would be the weapons the Gods use, but Sana used an ordinary kitchen knife.

Tzuyu touches it. It stings more than it did after Sana bit her. It feels like Sana still has her fangs stuck inside her neck and in place of joy, there's only pain.

Then Tzuyu coughs.

Something enwreathes her neck, smothers her and she coughs more.

She's running out of breath. Her sclera turns red from too much pressure. Ultimately, it rises from her stomach to her throat and the thing she's referred to as pain dribbles from her mouth, painting the sink in red.

She's shaking. She doesn't understand. Why can't she heal the mark? Why does it burn her skin? Why is she coughing the blood out?

_"Half of me is yours now."_

Tzuyu wanted to help Sana and now, she's the one in need of help.


	29. Part 28

They need more vampires in their clan. They can't keep up with perennial meetings, paperwork, ongoing supervision of suspicious vampires. Even when they were eight, it was hard to complete all the tasks on time.

The number of clan members reduced to six. The weight of the great responsibility is on Nayeon since she's the most experienced one among others. She doesn't make a poor leader. Truth be told, she's head and shoulders above Sana in leadership. Even if it's the case, everything is upside down.

So many vampires from the other clans come and go. They're meddling and asking where Sana is. Nayeon has to come up with miscellaneous and new excuses to not let them know the empress's whereabouts. Thanks to Sana, every clan member is alive. Everybody fears her. After uncovering how Jay died, they can't dare to raise their voice in the castle, as if Sana will put in an appearance and kill them.

Nayeon knows by the time that fear disappears, they're dead. The vampires will kill all of them, they will fight for the throne, and history will repeat itself. Sana had to obliterate thousands to become a queen. In the next battle, the wolves will sacrifice more lambs. It'll be a bloodshed.

Nayeon is aware of the nature of vampires. They will soon doubt her credibility and nose out the truth. It will be over then. Before Sana comes to rescue, no matter if she teleports there or not, the army of the power-hungry bloodsuckers will behead them in seconds. She knows what to do.

"I'm bringing Sana back," Nayeon says as she scribbles down on the paper.

She has to calculate how much money is necessary to cover the damage the reckless vampires caused yesterday. It'd be sensible and fair if the others who were the primary reason of this mayhem did whatever Nayeon's doing. She hates everything related to numbers and math, but Sana doesn't. She could sit down and solve math equations for fun. Because of her dedication to the numbers, they dealt with economic issues in Minatozaki Clan, which is a main reason Nayeon has to use her head and suffer.

She hates using her brain.

"Can't you say something reasonable without reading my mind?" Jeongyeon, who's in front of Nayeon, answers without putting a pen down or looking at her.

"I didn't know such an intelligent idea could ever mature in your little head." Nayeon bites back and catches the pen irritated Jeongyeon threw at her.

"I can say the same about you."

"Anyway," Nayeon rolls her eyes. "I'll ask Momo and Mina if they want to come with us."

Dahyun and Chaeyoung have their missions to carry out for today so, Nayeon won't interrupt them.

Mina, Mina... She's depressed. She can't move her hands since Sana tore the skin of her wrists off. The rived skin didn't regenerate. None of the healers were useful. She can't use her swords. Her swords were her life, and Mina lost her identity, pride. Everything. What or who is she without her hands? She feels like an artist who lost the eyesight and can no longer create a masterpiece to express herself somehow.

Nayeon talked to Mina about this. Not even her psychic powers worked! That was the first time Nayeon couldn't do anything with her powers. If Mina doesn't regain her strength, nothing will work on her.

Nayeon also expected seeing Momo there who's been taking care of her girlfriend.

It's not a jaw-dropping fact that Mina can't write or fight with her legs. Someone has to stay with her. Only four of them can manage the business in and outside the palace, which is pretty exhausting. That is why Sana is needed. At least, she will invite others (without a fear of being exposed) to do some parts of the work the queen and the royal clan have to do.

Nayeon breezes into their room, acting like she doesn't care about anything in this world. Mina's sitting on the bed, staring at her wrists woodenly, messy and tousled hair shrouding half of her face while Momo casually scrolls on her phone, probably tired of reasoning with Mina. Nayeon came here without a plan. Now, as she has their attention, she doesn't know what to say. Usually, Nayeon is always ignored here, so she didn't expect them to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, Nayeon." Momo greets her and puts her phone aside.

Mina just smiles at her for a fleeting second, then goes back to inspecting her wrists as if her glued gaze could mend them.

"We have problems." She moves chair near the bed, sits and crosses her legs before recommencing. "We can't last like this for another month. Me and Jeongyeon have been doing the paperwork, but there's no end. Letters, reports, everything pile up and two of us aren't enough. Not to mention, the daily meetings where dozens of vampires come. I can't keep this going on."

There's a moment of silence. It's against Momo's disposition to butt in when someone hasn't finished the conversation they started. Nayeon appreciates her attentiveness because she doesn't enjoy being under pressure. It's always easy to talk to Momo. The same could be said about Mina, but how can she listen to someone's struggles and give a piece of advice when she can't even help herself?

"I can sense soon all of them will find out the real reason for Sana's absence, we won't be able to hold them back for more than half an hour and th--"

"Just say you want Sana to return and be done with it." Mina lowers her eyebrows, eyes getting smaller and murderous. Nayeon didn't want to bring Sana up directly since her name would affect Mina, but the latter was the one who mentioned her and this will make it easier for Nayeon to continue.

"You're right, I want her to return, but my aspiration won't be enough. You know how Sana is. She won't come back if she's not sure she's welcome here. If all of us go together to see her and convince her we aren't angry or scared anymore, I'm sure she'll come back. Especially if it's both of you."

That's when Mina looks up and pierces Nayeon with her inflamed eyes. Nayeon is the first one who looks away after intense gazing challenge. Momo puts her hand on Mina's paralyzed arm reflexively to calm her down. If Myoui could shake it off, she would. She's pestered.

"If you didn't know, I AM angry at her. I don't want to see her face ever again. I'm not going anywhere. I hate Sana, do you understand now?!"

"Mitang, don't say that!" Momo scolds her in Japanese. "She's done so many kind things for us. Did you forget that if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive right now?"

"It was her obligation to save you!" Mina raises her voice while Nayeon doesn't get why they switched into Japanese when she can read their minds. "If it wasn't for her, a freak wouldn't injure you in the first place! She left your side and allowed some bastard to kill you. All she could do for her mistake to be forgiven was to save your life. What else did you expect her to do?! It doesn't make her a good person!"

"Sana raised and protected us, gave us home, food, comfort, love and education, and asked nothing in return." Mina isn't the only one who's glutted with Minatozaki. Momo is too. The difference is that Mina doesn't sympathize with Sana, nor loves her while Momo does. The love towards Sana is making Momo speak and defend her. "Even when she messed up, she didn't do it on purpose, she didn't hurt you or me or the others intentionally. You're forgetting everything she's done for us!"

"I don't care what she did for us anymore!" Mina yells so much that her veins throb in her neck and temples bulge. "Sana took everything away from me, except you and I'm not going to stand still and watch how she destroys the last thing I care for the most!"

Mina isn't her collected self. Her patience, meekness, calmness, refinement are gone. It's painful to see how Sana changed and hurt her. It's toilsome for Nayeon to be here on short notice, and she can't imagine what Momo must be living through.

Nayeon has to go.

"Can you guys chill for a sec?" Nayeon beats Momo into speaking, avoiding another wave of yelling. Both of them look at her with a fit of anger. "You don't have to see her. I just didn't want to use my psychic powers on her because I wanted her arrival to be her own choice. There's no other way, I guess." Before they can say something, Nayeon gets out of their hair.

_

They're lucky it's a cloudy day.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon are silently following Sana, so she won't notice them. Jeongyeon is tired of all the stalking thing, but Nayeon is right. If they make their presence known, Sana will have no other choice but to take the little girl beside her home since they're going to discuss crucial matters regarding the vampire world. And Sana seems to be extremely happy with that kid. They want her to enjoy this moment.

Nayeon knows almost everything about the girl named Yuri. She's twelve. She was born in a poor family. Her father was an alcoholic swine who spent the entire fortune on gambling and then left his family to avoid his responsibilities (as if he had one).

Yuri's mom had to work day and night to feed her child, to give her daughter a normal childhood, to pay ridiculously exorbitant bills. She was under too much pressure, she couldn't sleep for over 4 hours a day because of the work. She'd been working hard to the point that she got sick and developed heart disease, which made her stop doing everything, including housework. Even selling their home wouldn't have been enough for covering hospital bills if she had heart surgery, that is.

Yuri couldn't get a job at such a young age. She had to go from door to door, from one neighbourhood to another begging for money, not for her mother's operation, but for a bare minimum of a human need which is food.

It took her four months to reach Sana's house finally, and that's when the life of Yuri and her mom changed for the better. Sana gave them everything they could ever dream of, including a new house and money. After Yuri's mom successfully underwent surgery, Sana hired a caregiver for Yuri, while her mom was in the hospital.

Sana doesn't trust herself to be with a child for 24/7, only time to time.

Now, Yuri has to worry about why Sana didn't buy her an ice-cream, instead of cotton candy.

Nobody knows better than Im Nayeon how kind Sana is. Then again, Mina's words back there can be justified. None of them enjoyed the fucked up things Sana did to them and the others, but Nayeon can tell the empress didn't want any of the things to happen. Nayeon can see the shifting personalities in Sana, and she wonders if a vampire can have a dissociative identity disorder.

"Nabongs!"

Jeongyeon whisper-yells. She wasn't far away from peeing herself seconds ago. She was busy admiring pensive Nayeon, deeply absorbed in her thoughts and when Jeongyeon focused on Sana again, the queen was already watching her, Yuri - nowhere to be found.

"What now?!"

Sana is faster than Jeongyeon's unsaid words. Nayeon freezes on the spot as if she's a tree when a not-so-pleased Sana looks at them both with the clearest annoyance.

"You've been following me for hours. What do you want?"

She knew it from the beginning. Her ears can pick up any peculiar sound, and they were so damn loud she could hear their whole conversation with no single hint why they were following her.

"We need to talk. It's urgent." Jeongyeon answers.

Sana's eyes move from Jeongyeon's face to the couple's tightly interlocked fingers. They're so in love with each other. As much as she doesn't want to admit, she's jealous of what they have.

She fell in love twice, and none of the relationships were normal. The first one was short-lived and tragic. The second one was a mixture of happiness, misunderstandings, and a lot of pain.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon have something she's never had in her life - stability. They've been together for centuries when Sana struggled to keep her relationships (be it romantic or not) going on for more than a month.

If she wasn't so unstable, nobody would want to run away from her, and she wouldn't force herself to run away from others, too.

"I'm going back to my place and tell me everything you want there."

Even Jeongyeon, who isn't good at reading others, can tell something's off with Sana. Not only does she have an abnormal skin colour, but she also looks unhealthy and extra sad. Jeongyeon thinks them being away from Sana mustn't be the only reason for her current condition. So, she turns to Nayeon, who mayhap know what's up.

"I don't know Jeong, I can't read her thoughts." Abashment is evident on all over her face as she spies Sana's retreating figure. "Can this get any weirder?"

"Stop being dramatic," Jeongyeon puts a spurt on to catch up with Sana, making Nayeon to do the same. "If she wants to tell us what bothers her, she will. Let's go now."

_

Jeongyeon finds it bizarre how everything is neatly placed and thoroughly cleaned at Sana's home when Sana has always been the messy one in the clan. She isn't the type who will hire a housemaid, so she did these by herself.

8th wonder of the world.

She has family portraits in the painting picture frames sited on the shelves. From what Nayeon told her, Jeongyeon assumes they're Sana's parents. Chaeyoung taught Sana everything about painting techniques, but no one has ever seen her true artistic side, until now.

Jeongyeon uses Sana making three cups of coffee to her advantage and takes a gander at one of Sana's pieces. She could never imagine Sana being such a gifted artist. Everything is so detailed and realistic you will mistake it with an actual photo at first glance. Literal sparks of happiness in her parents' magnificently striking eyes would make you feel joyful instantaneously. You could tell they were the sweetest, even if you didn't have Sana to tell you the same.

This part of shelf was supposed to be for her family only, yet Tzuyu's immaculate face looks back at her from the same place. Jeongyeon didn't know Sana loved Tzuyu that much. Her not being informed makes sense since she hasn't seen Sana for ages, but it's still shocking how the empress thinks the world of someone. Jeongyeon became unacquainted with Sana being softhearted.

"It's not done yet."

Jeongyeon lays her hand on the chest. These days she's afraid of even her own shadow. Sana's holding out a steaming cup for her and she takes it carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to put the final touch to it." Sana nods towards the painting of Tzuyu, which seems complete for Jeongyeon. She wouldn't add anything.

"Sana!" Nayeon calls her with a high-pitched voice. Sana turns around, puffs her cheeks, and leaves Jeongyeon behind to see what Nayeon wants now.

"How can I help you, Your Majesty?" Sana bows mockingly as Nayeon swirls the coffee inside the cup, her nose scrunched.

"This is the worst coffee I've ever had!"

Jeongyeon is already used to Nayeon's extraordinarily high standards in drinks and food, so she can't trust her words yet.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Jeongyeon sips her one as well and makes the same disgusted face as Nayeon. "Well, I was wrong." She tastes it another time. "Sana, why didn't you add the blood into our coffees?"

That's why it has a taste of sand for them. If the blood isn't mixed with some of their food and drinks, they won't enjoy it, unlike Momo and Sana.

"Um..." Sana scratches her head and beats around the bush until she hops onto the counter. "I don't have blood packages." She drinks from her mug to pay no heed to their worried faces.

Nayeon leaves her seat and reaches for Sana's hand the moment she stands up. "Do you want us to give you some? We have a lot."

Sana creases up. She wishes it was an issue. "I don't drink blood anymore; I don't want it."

"Why?" Nayeon and Jeongyeon ask at the same time. Sana just shrugs.

Nowadays, there's merely nothing she enjoys. Other people need Sana like Yuri needed her, and when she helps them it feels like it's a mission, she has to implement. Every time she helps one person, she feels guilty. Not because of helping them, of course. It comes to her mind why she's being so kind and generous to them, why these are her duties now - as a consequence of her ineffable acts, she's responsible for taking care of others.

When she was a human, even then, she loved lending her hand to the ones in need of help. Sana revelled in seeing their genuine gratefulness. She knew she had a positive impact on their lives and she couldn't be prouder of herself.

Proud... Sana's ashamed when she sees that grateful, cheerful smiles now. She's reminded of the foul mind tricks she played on the poor and gullible humans in her darkest times. Sana didn't exult in sucking their blood straight away if there wasn't a plot for her new story, for her and another victim. Sana earned the trust not only of the ones who were poor, famished and mentally weak but of the ones too who were wealthy, well-off and famous even.

She was saying she had to cleanse herself after killing and feeding on the "impoverished creatures". She liked hunting for the poor people more, even if she called them countless derogatory names. Sana couldn't find a glint of hope in the eyes of rich since they didn't need Sana's assistance. However, "the insignificant beings" were always happy to see her because she was bringing food for free.

They didn't know they'd be Sana's meal later.

It had always been as entertaining as the first time. Surprised face when Sana bared her fangs, a little heart breaking the ribcage, rapid breathing, countless thoughts running through the head to come up with a plan to escape, and that little hope they had was sucked out of them like their blood, leaving a shallow pit in their eyes which were twinkling like the stars at night minutes before.

That's the major reason she hates doing charity work, but it's her obligation and she can't leave it to someone else. She despises blood, a reminder of past events. Sana was lured to drink it while being with Tzuyu and sometimes she surrendered to the sweet temptation which she regretted after. Other than that, she hasn't tasted a single drop of it.

Sana is close to Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Contradictorily, she can't tell them everything. If she does, she also has to explain how she's losing her strength little by little. In head-to-head combat, she won't win without using her mark, which is something she has to avoid since it takes away most of her energy. She can't paralyze her opponent anymore. She lost that power too.

"Have you looked in the mirror? You need to drink the blood." Jeongyeon advises. It falls on deaf ears.

"Look at you!" Nayeon is peeved as she sees weakened Sana. That's not the only thing she worries about, though. "You're more of a human than a vampire. Your skin isn't pale enough, you don't drink blood and only live on the mortals' food. To say nothing of your hands being warm, you lose your powers on top of this!"

Sana had to meditate for a day to block her thoughts from psychics. So, Nayeon was fast enough to grasp the flow of Sana's memories. Im cannot comprehend a concept of privacy, and that's the most irritating trait of hers.

"Can you tell me why are you here? I don't want to hear any of your complaints about my health."

Without dilly-dallying, Jeongyeon fills her in and explains the whole situation in details. Sana nods or hums to let her know she's listening. She weighs all the possibilities cautiously. She still has an enormous responsibility as a queen, which she kind of forgot, and messing up isn't an option.

"Okay." Nayeon and Jeongyeon exchange looks, not believing that Sana agreed so easily.

"You will?"

"Don't get your hopes up. I'll be back for a week or so to settle everything and then, I'll kiss my throne goodbye. I'm going to choose a new ruler while I'm alive."

And... they weren't in high hopes of this outcome. If Sana leaves the castle, then all of them have to do the same. They'll probably part the ways as well.

Here starts the eradication of Minatozaki Clan. Sana won't stay with the members and without a leader, the clan is classed as nonexistent. They knew it'd happen eventually, but not now. Nayeon understands the reasons behind Sana's unforeseen decision because it's already arduous for her to take care of herself and to be the head of the whole vampire society is too much to cope with.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" Sana bounces down and puts her cup into the sink swiftly, finding a reason to not face them.

"About you coming back, no," Nayeon says. She looks around and is convinced that only three of them are here. "How is Tzuyu doing? I know she recovered, but I couldn't find the time to see her. Where is she?"

Sana's mouth tightened into a thin line, unpleasant memories rushing back at the mention of the name.

"I don't know." If Nayeon is sharp-witted, she won't start asking more questions. It's blatantly obvious Sana doesn't want to talk about it. Her answer was cold and short. But knowing Nayeon, she would. She's unduly curious and emotional in nature.

"Last time, I left her with you. What do you mean you don't know?!"

Nayeon looks upset, but not as much as Jeongyeon does. Jeongyeon cares about Tzuyu too, but it was luculent Sana didn't have any desire to have a conversation about her, and Nayeon pushes her to open up. Sana's entire body language screams she's feeling uncomfortable. Her lips are compressed together, she has her arms crossed, her back is glued to the sink, and avoids eye contact. Nayeon should've been the first one to know that because she's been studying everyone's body language for years. Yet, she ignores Sana's restlessness.

"I said I don't know," Sana speaks as coolly as she can. She's not in the mood to be enquired today.

"Didn't you two get back together?"

"Nayeon, that's enough!" Jeongyeon snaps and whacks her arm. Nayeon has lost a sense of shame. Jeongyeon questions if she's trying Sana's patience consciously and tries to stop her until the situation gets out of hand.

Sana massages her temples to calm herself down and to not go off the deep end. She's in front of Nayeon in the bat of an eye. Shocked by her speed and hostile expression, Nayeon steps back, but Sana catches her by the collar and looks at Jeongyeon in warning at first, so she won't try anything stupid, then into Nayeon's eyes.

"It's none of your fucking business. You shou—" She furrows and scans Nayeon's face instead of continuing her sentence. After some time, Sana speaks again, quietly. "I don't know if I can trust you after this."

"After what?"

Sana pulls Nayeon closer so harshly that the latter's neck hurts, collar ripping.

"Are you acting dumb or are you really that dense?!"

She's THAT dense. Nayeon did nothing wrong, except maybe being her nosy self, but she's always been this way and why is it a problem now? It can't be her substantial number of questions.

She looks at Jeongyeon. Nayeon has never been the one looking for the answers since she knew every single thought running through everyone's head. Sana surprised her today because Nayeon can't even get one word circulating inside her brain.

Jeongyeon looks as confused and nervous as Nayeon. She avoids saying or doing anything. Both can trigger Sana's anger, and none of them are strong enough to go against her.

"You're looking at me like you're expecting me to kill you. I'm not going to do that." Sana lets terrified Nayeon go and turns to Jeongyeon, breathing hard while trying to maintain her temper. "Tell your girlfriend to stop invading my privacy. I'd told her so many times not to use her powers on me until I gave her permission. And she's doing the total opposite! Tzuyu and I haven't told her a thing once we parted the ways and somehow, Nayeon knows we broke up in the past!"

"What?" Jeongyeon had to take Nayeon under her wing at any cost. Going against her should've been the furthest thing in Jeongyeon's plans, and that's exactly what she's doing to Nayeon. Rightfully so. "Don't you think you went overboard?" Jeongyeon doesn't raise her voice and probably, it's the first time her raised voice is directed towards Nayeon. "I thought I was the only one who had to deal with your mind-reading because of your curiosity, and you're doing the same to the others too? Why? Why are you doing this?"

No, no... Nayeon just wanted to take Sana home. This mustn't have turned around this way. And it's not looking good. She's brought to tears. Jeongyeon has never confronted, never yelled at her seriously, and never spoke ill of her. These are happening to her right now and it's not easy to take, however simple it may sound.

Sana. She has to ruin everything. It's her forte, after all. As if Sana heard Nayeon's voice, she puts her two cents in.

"What is it? Are you going to blame me for tensing up your relationship with Jeongyeon, even though it's your fault?" Sana lifts her eyebrows provocatively, kindling Nayeon's anger more. "Sometimes I was serious, sometimes I even joked about it, so you would leave me alone. I thought you'd have enough decency for that, but I was wrong."

Every word hits Nayeon hard, makes her shrink and look smaller. She's never been this angry and humiliated at the same time. It's like she's a criminal and they're interrogating her for the violent crimes she didn't commit. Nayeon's attempt to fight back the tears doesn't go as she wishes. They leave her eyes without a consent.

Sana hated when they showed emotions, but it's not the same Sana, right?

"Don't cry now." Is it a command or is it said out of pity, out of compassion? "You'll need your tears later when I take away your powers."

She what?

Sana is one of the rarest from their kinds who can take away vampires' powers and make them her own.

Vampires don't sweat, but Nayeon thinks she does. If Sana crippled Mina who was her favourite, why wouldn't she be able to do the same to Nayeon who's never been the most loved one in the clan?

"You won't do that," Nayeon licks her chapped lips, her response – faltering. Something in her stomach flips and leaves an unpleasant sensation while thinking about the life without her powers in which she always took pride in. Maybe Mina was right about Sana not being a good person after all.

"It's too extreme. We can talk this out without hurting Nayeon." Jeongyeon's voice is quivering, unconvincing.

Taking powers away is the worst thing you can ever do to the vampire. It's worse than dying. You belong nowhere, not with humans and definitely not with vampires. The mark which you carried boastfully as the sign of your boundless powers disappears (if you had one) and is replaced by a shameful scar on your forehead the appropriator of your powers rewards you with, so others won't get near you, except for the ones you already know. Sometimes, even they leave.

Jeongyeon will not allow Sana to do it. Not until she stands and breathes. Yeah, Nayeon made a mistake and Jeongyeon got mad, but she loves Nayeon. She can't willingly hurt someone she truly loves.

"Talk it out? It will not happen," Sana invades Nayeon's personal space again, their noses in spitting distance. "I'm giving you another chance because you helped me a lot these days, but," Sana stops to inspect her, curious what kind of effect her words have. "If I find out you're treating me like your toy again, I won't stop myself from making your life more miserable than it already is."

It should've been the other way. These two should've been the ones leaving her house, not Sana. It's like she can't stay anywhere without feeling like a fifth wheel or unneeded. Even her own home isn't welcoming.

Before Sana shuts the door behind her, she says, "I'm going to see Tzuyu with who I haven't broken up yet!"

_

Sana always enjoyed it. Lying on the grass at night, a gentle breeze caressing her body, looking at the stars in the dark sky telling different stories, the scent of exotic flowers playing with her senses, sometimes reading books and visiting other worlds where she felt the happiest.

She did these while waiting for Tzuyu, who was coming from her work. It'd been exciting hearing her car swerving and screeching, hearing Tzuyu's high heels clicking, gates opening, seeing her perfect figure coming in elegantly. Sana welcomed her with a loving, sweet hug accompanied with warm kisses and repeated "I love you's".

Now, when Tzuyu comes in, Sana doesn't know what to do. She treated Tzuyu horribly yesterday. Sana allowed her dreams to cloud her judgement, and she took her unreasonable anger out on Tzuyu. Sana dreaded the heartbreak after falling in love, yet she ~~was~~ is the one leading their relationship into a deep rocky ravine. She knew Tzuyu wanted to break up with her that night, and Sana didn't let her say three oh-so painful words. Sana just manipulated her into saying the thing she wanted to hear.

She can't greet Tzuyu the same way she did. A prick of conscience won't let her to.

"Is your book more interesting than me?" Words were whispered and they tickled her left ear, making her shiver. She feels arms wrapping around her waist, sizzling lips gently touching her cheeks and then her neck. "I missed you."

Sana feels like passing out. She's not used to it. Tzuyu rarely expressed her affection this way, and when she did, Sana would always freeze on the spot. Maybe that's why Tzuyu isn't doing it often.

Tzuyu intertwines their fingers and Sana takes it as an opportunity to kiss her knuckles, earning an amused chuckle from her. "I'll go change my clothes and then watch some movies if you want."

"Mhm," Sana's response is muffled as she turns around and hides her face into Tzuyu's crook of the neck. Younger one picks her up and carries her in a bridal style because the vampire doesn't let her go.

"I've worked the whole day. You should be the one carrying me." Tzuyu speaks in cute, lies Sana down on the couch, and places a kiss on her forehead before heading towards the bedroom.

Something is VERY off. To begin with, why is Tzuyu acting like nothing happened yesterday? It's not the first time she pretends to not care, and Sana doesn't understand what's the reason for it. Instead of faking that everything's alright, wouldn't it be better to open up? Second, Tzuyu being all cute and clingy is once in a lifetime event. And a bit weird. Not that Sana doesn't like it, but it's so... not Tzuyu. Okay, she'd ignore her hugs and kisses, but aegyo? That's new.

She's so engrossed in her thoughts she doesn't notice how the couch dips, nor the way Tzuyu sizes her up after. Sana taps her feet, chin resting on both of her palms while biting nails, always thoughtful eyes targeting nothing in particular.

Tzuyu rubs Sana's thigh slowly and the goosebumps rise under her touch. Sana gasps because of the sudden touch and holds Tzuyu's hand to stabilize her breath.

"What got you thinking?"

"When... when did you c-come here?" Sana stutters. She looks down and away, biting her lip nervously.

Tzuyu doesn't mind how Sana evaded her question. She scoots closer, turns Sana's head and plants a soft kiss on her lips. "Just now."

Sana's deathly pale and colourless cheeks take the shade of a red rose. It's the first time Tzuyu sees her blushing this hard. She likes the effect she has on Sana, there's no denying in that.

"Sit in my lap," She pulls Sana closer with her charming smile, dimples poking out. "I want to feel your warmth and watch the movie like that."

See? She's being too sweet.

It's shocking to see Tzuyu doing a complete 180 and becoming as flirty as Sana. When she captures Sana's lips because the latter's mouth was hanging open, Minatozaki loses her mind. She's never felt so hot, dizzy and breathless before. Sana thinks they switched the roles and Tzuyu's the one who can suck her blood dry.

She shouldn't be trembling when it's just a simple kiss, when Tzuyu barely moves her mouth, when Sana's doing all the work, and yet, a moan goes past the bounds of Minatozaki's lips. Sana can't be more embarrassed. Every little sensual thing Tzuyu does is enough for her to be on the edge.

Chou didn't have to be aware of this, but now she knows. It's obvious in the way she smirks as she pulls back when Sana tried to undress her and fumbled blindly with the buttons.

"Tzuyu!" Sana whines. She already had half of Tzuyu's shirt unbuttoned, but the demigod didn't let her explore further.

"Not tonight, Sana. What about tomorrow?" She wears a tired smile. She was being playful, and the vampire forgot Tzuyu has been busy with her work. Probably had to deal with tons of taxing things.

Sana starts doing up Tzuyu's shirt half-heartedly. Her bottom lip is protruding like a pouty kid, "Okay. Cuddling with you will be enough for now."

She throws her arms around Tzuyu's neck and gets on her lap. Her legs are around Chou's waist, which isn't the position Tzuyu had in mind. She should've expected something like this from Sana because she's well... Sana, who always finds the way to get the most out of skinship.

They're like this for a few minutes. Sana has her face buried into Tzuyu's neck, listening to her steady breath and cherishing flowery, innocent scent Chou gives off. She's always found hugging Tzuyu placating. All the worries she had were fading away, making her feel like a child with no concerns or burdens.

Did Tzuyu feel that way too? Or was she just reminded of the odious things Sana did to her?

"Please, turn around. I don't want to fall asleep." Tzuyu says through her yawn and strokes Sana's back.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Sana's been craving to ask that since Tzuyu's arrival. Why is Tzuyu treating her nicely when Sana at least deserved to be dumped? The things she pulled off yesterday shouldn't have been condoned as easily as Tzuyu did.

"Pardon?"

Sana sighs. Doe-eyed Tzuyu seems to be confused. But how couldn't she know what Sana implied? Is Sana making a big deal out of it? She isn't.

"You wanted to break up with me, didn't you?"

Tzuyu makes a little moue of discontent, "Why does it matter now when we're still together?"

"It matters Tzu! I want nothing to be forced between us. If you want to break up with me, I won't stop you like I did last time. I want your happiness only and if you are not happy wi—"

Tzuyu's lips crash into hers, imprisoning the words that were about to come out. Sana forgets what she was going to say and runs her fingers through the smooth hair as she cannot keep up with the insane speed of Tzuyu's mouth. Her sensuous lips, once described as remarkably soft and pliable by herself, were showing no mercy to the empress.

Tzuyu tastes sweet, like her little cocktails she makes every day and sugary like candies Sana used to eat. Sana wants more. She can't get enough of Tzuyu and her lustful kisses. She needs Tzuyu to kiss her every nook and cranny; she wants Tzuyu to touch her all over the body and be set on fire by the demigod's wanton gaze.

Sana didn't know she was rolling her hips until Tzuyu pulled back and tried stopping her lascivious movements.

"Sana-aah," Tzuyu moans. She regrets having short pyjama pants on as she feels Sana's hot skin rubbing against hers. She shouldn't have kissed her, knowing how Sana loves escalating the plainest things, even if it's just a normal hug. "We need t-to, ah, talk."

Sana changes her pace from fast to slow, and before she stops, Tzuyu nearly tells her to keep it going. "I'm listening."

"I wanted to break up with you," What a buzzkill. She should've had some kind of opening for her sentence to prepare Sana and to not hit the latter with her honesty so unexpectedly. "But, when I was out at work, where I didn't have you, I realized I couldn't leave you. Just imagining going back to home where you aren't waiting for me, where you aren't hugging and kissing me, crushed me."

She makes eye contact for the first time she started talking and meets Sana's eyes that are replete with an undeniable love. What did she do to deserve to be loved this way? Tzuyu kisses Sana lightly on the cheeks and hugs her, leaving Sana aghast because of her affection.

"I can't live without you. Even if I go somewhere, you don't leave my mind. And you know what will happen to me if we actually break up?"

"What?" Sana pats Tzuyu on the head like a puppy as she waits for the answer.

"I'll be torn apart, broken into pieces. Then I'll lie to myself that I'm okay when my heart is all yours and beats for you."

Sana tried. She really tried and still couldn't stifle a laugh. Seeing Tzuyu confessing shouldn't have been funny to her by any means. It's just she didn't expect her to be so serious after the steamy make-out. There was a high chance Tzuyu would take her laugh in a wrong way, and she did.

"I mean it. Why are you laughing?" She sounds disappointed and sulks. Sana didn't intend to offend her and to make up for it, she pecks her lips a few times.

"I'm not making fun of your feelings, Tzu. It's your cuteness that made me laugh," She crinkles her nose when Tzuyu blushes slightly and hugs her again to hide the pink cheeks. "I love you, I love you so much!"

Tzuyu thought Sana couldn't hug her any more tightly, but she was wrong. She doesn't feel like she's being smothered like other times when Sana was hugging her. This is actually the best one she's ever received. She can feel Sana's love, sincerity of her feelings, and surprisingly, her warmth as well. Sana's always had cold, snow-white skin and therefore, Tzuyu meant "warmth" metaphorically since she wanted to be as close to her as possible. Tzuyu isn't complaining though and doesn't question why Sana exudes heat instead of coldness.

"Can we watch movies now?" Tzuyu asks adorably, and Sana couldn't resist it. Sana would even walk around the streets naked if Tzuyu asked for it with that precious voice.

"Of course," Sana gets out of her lap to give her a remote control and Tzuyu pulls Minatozaki towards her who ends up in the same place, her position reversed.

"Nuh-uh, you stay right here," Tzuyu leans forward and takes the remote control without letting Sana go.

Sana just laughs and gets herself comfortable, resting back of her head on Tzuyu's shoulder as the latter tries to pick the movie. Tzuyu chooses blindly. She doesn't care in the least what they're going to watch. The only thing she wants to get out of it is to spend the night with Sana without falling asleep.

_

Addicting laughs and giggles of Sana brings Tzuyu back to reality. She's been staring at her for half an hour at least, studying her features as if she didn't have all of them memorized by heart.

It's more than Tzuyu could ask for. The innocent touches they share, the kisses Sana places on Tzuyu's temple and cheek, the way they're holding each other will never be forgotten. Everything may seem tediously familiar for the others, but Sana and Tzuyu don't care. They're content with their closeness, which brings happiness to them. Tzuyu wishes they could stay like this forever.

She wanted to ask Sana if she enjoyed the movie after it ended, but Sana was already in a deep sleep.

"When did she even—" Tzuyu just looked away for a hot minute when the credits started rolling, and now, she's left with the sleeping beauty. She shakes her head and lifts Sana up effortlessly.

Fortunately, Tzuyu didn't trip on anything and reached the bedroom peacefully. But it's the least of her worries as she realizes she has to change Sana's clothes and put the pyjamas on her without waking her up. Honestly, Tzuyu wouldn't consider it if she didn't see Sana wearing them in bed. She feels obliged to do so because Sana would do the same for her.

The shorts are easily peeled off, and she gets her hands on the pink nightwear. Sana is crazy for having these on day and night when it's raining, snowing, freezing. As Tzuyu gives her best shot to dress Sana up, the half-asleep vampire bucks her hips to help her out. She makes this easier for Chou another time and takes the t-shirt off on her own.

"Thanks," Fully dressed Sana mumbles and tucks herself into bed.

Tzuyu waits on the edge of the bed until she's certain Sana is asleep. She gets closer and runs a knuckle down Sana's cushiony cheek gently. Tzuyu wonders if she's the reason for a little smile that shows every sign of Sana being unruffled and carefree.

Maybe Tzuyu made the right choice by staying with Sana...


End file.
